And more confusion
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Sam precisa impedir que Dean vá para o Inferno. O tempo está acabando e o desespero aumentando, mas graças a uma dica de Ruby ele acha que encontrou a solução. Porém as coisas não terminam como planejado...
1. Piloto

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion **

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 01_

_Confusão a vista_

– Você ainda não me convenceu. Nem um pouco na verdade – Dean Winchester bateu a porta do Impala com força o suficiente para arrepender-se em seguida. Culpa de Sam, que o fazia perder a cabeça. Acabou sussurrando para o carro – Desculpe, princesa.

O irmão mais novo rolou os olhos com enfado antes de dar a volta e abrir um mapa no capô do veículo.

– Aqui – apontou um trecho especifico – As coordenadas aparecem pelo menos duas vezes no diário do papai.

– Essa parte eu entendi! – Dean agitou a mão como se espantasse moscas imaginarias.

– Mas então...

– Eu me refiro a... espera... qual das opções: você ouvir um conselho daquela tal de Ruby ou nós mudarmos a rota e voltarmos para o Tennessee, quando estávamos quase chegando em Nevada!

Nesse ponto Sam olhou de lado para o irmão.

– Nós não vamos para Vegas...

– Com certeza não. Estamos no Tennessee! E caçando um maldito Leprechaun!

– Não é um Leprechaun, Dean. Eu já disse que é um Cluricaun.

– Claro... – Dean suspirou de forma exagerada antes de virar-se de costas e meio que sentar-se no capô do Impala, pondo-se a observar o casarão abandonado que fora marcado no mapa – Grande diferença.

– Na verdade tem sim, uma grande diferença. Quando você captura um Leprechaun pode ganhar um pote de ouro – nesse ponto Dean pareceu mais interessado do que deveria – E se capturar um Cluricaun pode realizar um desejo. Qualquer desejo.

– Não sei Sammy. Essa Ruby te disse que há um Cluricaun aqui e que tem um demônio vindo para pegá-lo? Qual é, Sam?! Os poderes de uma criatura dessas devem ser muito limitados. O que eles poderiam fazer que interessaria um demônio?

O mais novo desviou os olhos do mapa e encarou o céu que começava a escurecer.

– Não há nada na mitologia irlandesa que limite os poderes de um Cluricaun. Que eu saiba eles podem realizar pedidos burlando certas regras do sobrenatural.

– Tipo...?

– Eu não sei exatamente. Mas não acho que devemos deixar assim.

A afirmação saiu firme e irrevogável. Sam não ia desistir daquele trabalho, mesmo por que não contara toda a verdade para Dean. Ruby prometera ajudar contra o Demônio da Encruzilhada e salvar a alma do Winchester mais velho de ir para as profundezas do Inferno.

Aquele pequeno personagem do folclore irlandês podia ser a salvação que tanto buscava. Mas para isso tinha que capturá-lo antes do demônio e sem que Dean descobrisse e tentasse impedir.

– Vamos usar mulso então? – o loiro perguntou se rendendo.

– Isso! – Sam sorriu – A única forma de pegar um Cluricaun é quando ele está bêbado.

– Imagino que não tenha nada muito bom de se beber por aqui – Dean apontou o casarão abandonado – Ele deve estar em abstinência.

– Contamos com isso – o mais alto pegou o mapa e começou a enrolar, enquanto Dean desencostava-se do Impala e tratava de pegar armas e os apetrechos de defesa pro caso de algum demônio aparecer para atrapalhar a caçada da pequena criatura. Depois tiraria o carro de vista, para que ninguém desconfiasse da presença de ambos.

**S&D**

O interior da mansão estava tão ruim quanto o exterior. Tudo parecia prestes a ruir a qualquer segundo, todo cuidado era necessário para evitar as tábuas apodrecidas do assoalho ou os móveis carcomidos.

– E como fazemos a armadilha?

Sam ouviu a pergunta e coçou o nariz, sem jeito.

– Não sei.

– Grande.

– Não há referência a nenhum símbolo ou palavra que sirva de selo.

– E o ponto fraco dele é a bebida? – Dean soou incrédulo – Então vamos deixar uma garrafa no meio da sala e tentar atrai-lo pelo cheiro.

Por um breve instante o mais novo pensou em recusar a idéia, mas era algo tão bizarro que talvez funcionasse...

– Tudo bem. Dean, você fica atento pro caso de algum demônio chegar e tentar atrapalhar. Deixa o Cluricaun comigo.

– Claro, sempre o mais difícil pra mim.

Sam só se deu ao trabalho de rolar os olhos. Então pegou a garrafa com mulso, uma espécie de vinho de mel, e derrubou um pouco pelo chão para que o cheiro se propagasse pelo ar, depois a colocou no meio da sala e foi posicionar-se atrás de uns móveis velhos amontoados num canto.

O mais velho pegou a espingarda calibre duplo com cano serrado e foi para o outro canto, esconder-se atrás da cortina em farrapos, que apesar de velha e decrépita fornecia alguma camuflagem. Preferia aquele ponto, pois podia observar através da janela de vidros quebrados. Sem alguém tentasse se aproximar pela frente da casa seria recebido por um belo tiro de sal banhado em água benta. Se o inimigo viesse por outra parte, bem, teriam que improvisar. Mas os Winchester eram bons nisso.

A vigília se desenrolou lenta e tediosa. Nem mesmo o ar parecia se mover. Por pouco, muito pouco Sam não perdeu a oportunidade. Ele notou o pequeno roedor transitando cheio de precauções pelos escombros da sala. Um ratinho de pêlo cinzento eriçado, que volta e meia farejava o ar como em busca do menor sinal de perigo.

Foi apenas quando o cinzento parou próximo a garrafa e ficou em pé sob as patinhas traseiras que Sam caiu em si. Era o Cluricaun transmutado! E a criatura era ligeira, pois caminhou sobre duas patas até chegar perto o bastante da garrafa para agarrá-la com as patinhas da frente e incliná-la de modo a enfiar a língua e sorver o líquido denso amarelado.

O caçula da família conteve seu ímpeto de lançar-se sobre o ratinho e tentar capturá-lo. As instruções no diário de seu pai eram claras: só poderiam aprisionar a criatura mística se o embebedassem antes. Por isso permitiu que o Cluricaun continuasse bebendo avidamente o presente que trouxeram para ele.

A garrafa estava quase acabando quando Sam sentiu uma súbita e sutil diferença na atmosfera do lugar. De repente o ar pareceu ficar pesado e ainda mais estagnado, como o prelúdio de uma tempestade.

Para comprovar a intuição de Sam, Dean moveu-se de leve atrás da cortina, buscando uma melhor posição e tentando enxergar sob a luz cálida da lua crescente.

O moreno não podia esperar muito. Com toda a agilidade conseguida na luta contra demônios e outras entidades, Sam saltou de trás do esconderijo e apressou-se até o rato cambaleante. Em curtos movimentos conseguiu pegá-lo com as duas mãos e apertá-lo. Dali o Cluricaun não fugiria!

– Segura as pontas com o demônio, Dean! – ordenou enquanto escapava pela porta que levava ao próximo cômodo – Vou despachar essa criatura!

– Sammy! – o mais velho ainda tentou detê-lo, mas nesse instante a porta da frente voou longe, como se um poder imenso a empurrasse – Droga!

Apesar disso Sam não parou a fuga. Ele lera que a única forma de despachar um Cluricaun era conseguindo que ele atendesse um pedido! E já escolhera o que pedir. Só não sabia como tudo desenrolaria depois que o pronunciasse. Tinha que estar preparado para qualquer coisa!

Já na outra sala parou e ergueu as mãos encarando o rato preso entre seus dedos, que já não era mais um rato. O Cluricaun mostrara sua verdadeira forma: algo que lembrava um Leprechaum, mas com roupas menos elegantes, de pele cinzenta e face meio animalesca, com focinho esguio pontilhado por bigodes pontudos, além de orelhas gatunas e dentes afiados.

A criatura, que não devia ter mais do que vinte centímetros, fitava Sam com olhinhos arredondados brilhantes de curiosidade e embriagues. Embriagues, alias, que dava um ar abobado e levemente estúpido ao pequeno ser.

– Cluricaun – Sam disse sem muita certeza do que fazia – Exijo que realize meu pedido!

A resposta positiva veio num acenar lento de cabeça. Isso animou o moreno, que olhou brevemente na direção de onde viera. Um som abafado cortara sua concentração.

– Okay! Desejo voltar ao passado a tempo de salvar meu irmão Dean! – o plano, na sua cabeça, era muito simples. Se conseguisse voltar ao passado poderia impedir que o mais velho fizesse o acordo absurdo. Perderia a própria vida por isso, mas seria um preço pequeno pela alma de Dean! Podia parecer um desejo impossível e bizarro, mas coisas muito mais bizarras e impossíveis tinham se realizado pra eles antes.

– Voltar no tempo... salvar seu irmão Dean – o Cluricaun repetiu com voz fininha e esganiçada, antes de sorrir de forma idiota e embriagada – _Concedido_!

E a criatura desapareceu das mãos de Sam, que ficou aguardando o que aconteceria e foi: nada.

– Droga! Ele me passou a perna!

Então um tiro de espingarda e um grito enfurecido vieram da sala ao lado.

– Dean!

Sam saiu do estupor e deu meia volta. Depois lamentaria o malogro com o Cluricaun. Quando pisou na sala de onde viera viu um homem com os olhos completamente enegrecidos, um dos sinais de possessão, com a face soltando fumaça onde fora atingido por água beta, gritar:

– Vai pagar por usar o Cluricaun, Winchester! – apontou enfurecido para Sam e jogou-se pela porta que arrombara minutos antes, desaparecendo na penumbra da noite.

Sam praguejou e logo pensou em socorrer o irmão mais velho. Os olhos percorreram o cômodo sem encontrá-lo! Não havia o menor sinal do loiro!

– Dean?! DEAN!

Praticamente voou para o local onde Dean estivera de tocaia. Seu desespero aumentou ao ver as roupas do loiro caídas no chão, formando um montinho.

Nada fez sentido.

– Dean!

Só então Sam percebeu que o montinho estava se _mexendo_. Antes que sequer assimilasse o que acontecia, uma cabecinha de cabelos loiros e lisos surgiu do meio das roupas e cravou os grandes olhos esverdeados em Sam, que deixou o queixo cair enquanto observava as bochechas rosadas e nariz empinado pontilhado de pequenas sardas. O rosto de um garotinho de quatro anos.

– Sammy – a voz veio num timbre infantil, quase frágil – Você parece _maior_...

– Puta que pariu... – foi tudo o que o moreno conseguiu dizer enquanto engolia em seco sacando a grande lição de moral daquela noite.

Nunca faça pedidos para um Cluricaun bêbado.

Continua...

* * *

Olá!

Eu ia segurar esse capítulo até o final de "Astronaut", mas não resisti. Com essa onda de Supernatural e a oitava temporada acabei me empolgado.


	2. Preciso de uma dose forte

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 02_

_Preciso de uma dose forte_

_– Puta que pariu... – foi tudo o que o moreno conseguiu dizer enquanto engolia em seco sacando a grande lição de moral daquela noite._

_Nunca faça pedidos para um Cluricaun bêbado._

_..._

– Calma, Dean. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.

O loirinho pareceu confuso com a afirmativa.

– Eu to calmo – então Sam ajoelhou-se e, observando o irmão embolado nas próprias roupas, segurou as mãos dele entre as suas. Mãos infantis de dedos rechonchudos. – As minhas mãos! Minhas mãos encolheram!

O moreno respirou fundo.

– Você inteiro encolheu, Dean.

– O... quê...?! – no mesmo instante Dean terminou de livrar-se da camiseta branca enorme e abaixou a cabeça analisando o corpinho nu – Encolhi aqui também! Não!

– Dean! – Sam ralhou tentando não rir do drama, sem se surpreender realmente que o mais velho tivesse aquela preocupação – Vamos embora daqui.

– Sammy, o que que você desejou?

O mais alto não respondeu. Tratou de enrolar a camisa branca ao redor do irmão, protegendo-o com uma bata improvisada. Depois pegou-o no colo assustando-o um pouco, antes de recolher o resto das roupas e os sapatos.

– Sammy! Me põe eu no chão! – o pequenino exigiu, apesar de passar o braço pelo pescoço do irmão de modo a ter mais equilíbrio.

– Não posso, isso está destruído totalmente. Você vai se machucar.

– Que ridículu! – a voz infantil nem de longe lembrava a de Dean. Isso fez Sam pensar em como a puberdade podia trazer mudanças significativas. Então meneou a cabeça aborrecido por ter perdido o foco.

– Vamos concertar isso – tentou passar alguma confiança na voz.

– COMO?! – o loirinho acertou um soquinho irritado nas costas do outro – Sammy eu to do tamanho dum anão!

Sam não respondeu. Dean não parecia ter percebido a verdade: que ele não parecia um simples anão, e sim uma criança. Sem revelar a realidade pro irmão saiu rapidamente da casa, olhando precavido para os lados. Afinal o demônio ainda podia estar rondando as cercanias. E, além disso, ele não queria sequer pensar em todas as criaturas que preferiam vitimas infantis.

Aproximaram-se do esconderijo do Impala e Sam colocou Dean no chão. Enquanto o caçula ia guardar as roupas no porta-malas, o loirinho saiu pisando duro em direção à lateral do carro, conseguiu alcançar a porta, porém não teve _forças_ para abri-la.

– Num fica olhano! Me ajuda eu aqui!

– Dean, você não pode dirigir... – Sam falou sem saber como explicar a realidade chocante que viviam naquele minuto.

– Eu só encolhi, Sammy. Ainda sei dirigi meu carro.

– Na verdade não foi só isso... a mudança não foi só no tamanho...

– Como assim? – o loirinho perguntou sério.

Antes de responder Sam aproximou-se e abaixou-se ao lado do irmão. Então tocou-lhe o queixo com cuidado e o obrigou a observar o próprio reflexo na lataria lustrosa do Impala. A luz da lua foi suficiente para que Dean conseguisse entender o que o caçula queria dizer.

– Maldição...

– Você parece ter voltado aos quatro anos de idade.

– Sammy...

– Eu sei, juro que vou dar um jeito nisso. Vou ligar pro Bobby assim que chegarmos ao hotel, ele dever ter uma idéia do que fazer.

– Da próxima vez que quiser me ajudar eu, não faz nada, entendeu?

– Sinto muito.

O loirinho não respondeu. Saiu pisando duro, com as mãos pequeninas fechadas em punho, tremendo de raiva. Caminhou até o lado do passageiro e esticou-se todo para soltar a trava da porta.

– SAMMY! – o chamado alarmou o caçula, que levantou-se e apressou-se até o menino – Num consigo abri!

A frustração evidente na voz infantil refletia-se no rosto sardento. Sam teve que fazer um esforço titânico para não rir da situação. Ao invés disso destravou a porta e permitiu que Dean sentasse no banco. Só então franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Pra trás.

– Quê?

– Você tem quatro anos, Dean. Não pode viajar na frente...

– Eu sou mais velho que você! Num abusa da sorte.

– O que você vai fazer? Me entupir de sorvete? – o moreno perguntou achando engraçado.

– Que bom que alguém está se divertindo-se aqui.

– Desculpa. Mas terá que pular pra trás mesmo, Dean. Se dermos azar de topar com alguma patrulha não quero nem pensar na confusão.

Dean fez um bico que era pura irritação. Tentou encarar Sam com determinação no olhar, mas acabou desistindo e passando para o banco de trás. Só então o moreno bateu a porta e foi tomar a direção.

– Sem pânico. Já saímos de situações piores antes.

– Piores do que isso?! Eu pareço ter quatro anos de idade!

Sam sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça contra o volante.

– Deve ter um contra-feitiço ou contra-maldição pra reverter isso.

– Tipo Harry Potter? Qualé, Sammy? Isso é vida real! Céus, priciso de uma dose forte hoje.

– Dean...

– Algo com muito chocolate!

A frase mal humorada fez Sam olhar para trás, observando o irmão que estava de joelhos sobre o assento olhando a paisagem sombria pela janela lateral do carro. Por um breve instante achou que fosse uma piada.

Mas sentiu um calafrio ao perceber que estava enganado. Dean falara sério sobre a bebida com chocolate.

Isso fez o moreno se perguntar quão profunda era aquela alteração e se ela era tão somente física.

Começava a desconfiar que não...

**S&D**

O hotel estava silencioso àquela hora da madrugada. Sam não teve problema algum em estacionar o carro numa das muitas vagas disponíveis, então desligou o motor e virou-se para trás observando Dean, tentando pensar no que fazer.

– Vou fechar nossa conta e pegar as coisas. Me espere aqui.

O loirinho descruzou os braços e arregalou os olhos verdes.

– Aqui?! Sozinho?!

O receio na voz infantil arrepiou o moreno. Dean nunca teria medo de ficar sozinho em algum lugar se a situação fosse normal. (**1**)

– Não, melhor não – Sam reconsiderou tentando pensar numa forma de passar com um garoto pela recepção sem chamar atenção – Vamos ficar aqui mesmo, a gente consegue, eu acho.

E saiu do carro indo juntar os apetrechos usados na caçada daquela noite. Dean não perdeu tempo e saltou também, aproveitando a porta que o irmão deixara aberta. Então Sam pegou a jaqueta do mais velho e colocou sobre os ombros do garoto, reparando que arrastava pelo chão de tão grande.

– Certo, Dean, vamos lá. Finja que está com muito sono.

Pegou o irmão nos braços outra vez, mantendo as mochilas na outra mão; respirou fundo e avançou para o hotel.

Felizmente deram uma sorte tão grande que a mulher na recepção, que aliás cochilava um pouco, era diferente da pessoa que tomava conta quando tinham saído! Mais confiante Sam aproximou-se do balcão.

– Boa noite. Estamos no quarto 38.

A moça de cabelos ruivos piscou com força e abriu um sorriso ensaiado.

– Boa noite – pegou o livro de registros – Senhor Grespan?

– Sim. Quer nossos documentos? Billy está muito cansado – apontou o garotinho no seu colo.

Ela voltou-se para o garoto enrolado na jaqueta marrom que esfregava os olhinhos de forma sonolenta. Era tão fofo e apertável com todas aquelas sardas que conseguiu arrancar um sorriso sincero da mulher.

– Tudo bem – afinal, quem tentaria passar a perna naquele fim de mundo? Não costumavam receber forasteiros com freqüência – Na hora de checar a conta a gente reconfere.

– Obrigado.

E Sam tratou de pegar a chave e escapulir para o quarto o quanto antes. Tinham muita coisa no que pensar e mais coisas ainda pra resolver! Que enrascada.

Assim que chegou ao dormitório colocou Dean no chão, que continuava esfregando os olhos. Não era fingimento, ele estava cansado mesmo.

– Precisamos comprar roupas novas pra você.

A frase arrancou um olhar irritado do pequenino.

– Não precisa. Num vo fica assim por muito tempo!

Sam engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir.

– Claro que não. Vamos reverter isso o quanto antes, prometo. Vou tentar falar com Bobby. Mas até lá você não pode andar enrolado em camisetas – pensando bem, Sam tinha que providenciar não apenas roupas, mas sapatos e outros acessórios que uma criança precisava. Nunca tinha ficado responsável por alguém tão pequeno antes! Mesmo que Dean tivesse quatro anos a mais, no momento; por sua culpa, ele fora preso num corpo pequeno e delicado de criança! E não apenas fisicamente, mas a forma de agir, pensar e falar, em alguns momentos pareciam muito mais com os de um garoto do que com o seu irmão mais velho.

– Hn – o resmungo chateado tirou Sam de seus devaneios. Com um sorriso mais afável bagunçou os fios loiros e lisos e quase ganhou um tapa na mão – Dean escolhe o que vai usar, purque o Sammy tem um gosto péssimo.

– Tudo bem – Sam riu baixinho – Pode escolher suas roupas sem problemas

– Então ta... combinadu.

– Por que não vai tomar um banho agora? Eu aproveito pra ligar pra cozinha e pedir alguma coisa com bastante chocolate pra você. E depois ligo pro Bobby, pode ser?

Ao invés de responder Dean deu as costas deixando a jaqueta cair no chão e marchou até o banheiro, deixando um rastro de mau humor a cada passo dado.

Sam respirou fundo, muito fundo. Antes de mais nada ligou para a recepção e pediu um copo de leite com chocolate caprichado e uma cerveja pra si. Assim que desligou e discou o primeiro número do telefone de Bobby, escutou um grito irritado.

– SAMMYY!

– O que foi?!

– SAMMMYYY VEM LOGO!

Sam levantou-se da cama e correu até o banheiro, se perguntando o que podia ter acontecido. Flagrou Dean livre da bata improvisada, na ponta dos pés e esticando o bracinho no máximo de suas forças.

– Num consigo alcança e abri o chuveiro!

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas. Silencioso caminhou no pequeno banheiro até aproximar-se, ligar o chuveiro e testar uma boa temperatura da água.

Ele tinha que falar com Bobby. Urgentemente.

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) Lembrando que essa fic é spoiler 03

Pronto! Agora que terminei Astronaut vou concentrar minha atenção nessa fic. Pra quem conhece minha rotina, já sabe: atualização toda segunda! Até a próxima.

E boa semana!


	3. Que situação!

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 03_

_Que situação!_

– (...) Eu sei Bobby, mas é mais complicado do que isso. (...) Não, não. Estamos no Tennessee agora. Hum (...) Não dá pra explicar por telefone, confie em mim (...) Espera, vou pegar um papel. Pode falar.

E o moreno anotou enquanto Bobby ditava um endereço onde poderiam se encontrar. Uma cidadezinha tranqüila no estado de Illinois, a algumas horas de viagem dali.

– Obrigado, Bobby. A gente se fala.

Desligou o celular e respirou fundo. Então deu um longo gole na cerveja que tinham entregado no quarto e mirou o grande copo com leite batido. No exato segundo em que pensou em chamar por Dean o loirinho veio pingando água pelo quarto. Ele vestia uma das camisas brancas que se arrastavam pelo chão de tão grande.

– Sammy – tropeçou no tecido, mas conseguiu se equilibrar – Que droga!

– Dean, espera, deixa eu cortar isso.

Procurou uma tesoura entre as coisas, mas só achou um canivete. Aquilo teria que servir, e serviu. Sam cortou o tecido que sobrava, deixando Dean com uma camisola improvisada.

– Pareçu uma menina! Eca – o loirinho resmungou torcendo o nariz.

– É o melhor que eu posso fazer. Você não se enxugou direito... – Sam acusou vendo a água pingar dos cabelos loiros encharcados – Dean, tem espuma nas suas duas orelhas!

O menino deu de ombros como se não fosse importante.

– Num consegui fechar o chuveiro.

– Tudo bem – o moreno afirmou com um suspiro – Eu já vou tomar banho. Acabei de falar com Bobby. Teremos que ir até Illinois amanhã. está com frio?

Nesse instante Dean notou o copo de chocolate. Seus olhos lumiaram de felicidade.

– Posso beber o leite?!

A pergunta desconcertou Sam.

– É... claro que pode.

– OBA!

Ele exclamou e correu até o criado pegando o copo com as duas mãos. Sam apenas observou, sentindo o coração apertado. Tinha dado mancada de novo com seu irmão! Parecia brincadeira.

Desanimado deixou o garoto se alimentando e foi para o banheiro lavar-se rapidamente. Quando voltou para o quarto Dean tinha bebido tudo e esperava sentado na cama. Parecia sonolento.

– Dean se quiser dormir pode ir. Só escove os dentes antes.

– Eu nem to cum sono – resmungou antes de bocejar – Tá bom, eu vo dormi agora.

Saltou para o chão e foi se arrastando obedecer a ordem do caçula. Voltou pouco tempo depois com uma careta.

– O que foi? – Sam perguntou terminando de ajeitar as camas.

– A escova é dura. Machuca minha boca – o bico aumentou – E eu num alcanço a pia... tive que subi no cestinhu.

Sam sorriu de leve.

– Da próxima vez me chama que eu te ajudo. E a gente compra uma escova nova amanhã.

– Que saco, Sammy. Num quero ser um pirralho!

– Sei disso – o moreno pegou Dean pelas axilas e o colocou na cama, depois o cobriu com o edredom, apesar de o lugar ter um bom aquecimento – Tudo vai dar certo, eu prometo.

O menino piscou devagar, lutando contra o sono. Ao invés de responder ao entusiasmo de Sam fez um pedido inusitado.

– Me conta uma história de durmir pra mim?

– Sé...sério?! – o caçula perguntou surpreso.

– Claro que não! To curtino cum a sua cara.

– Dean!

– Idiota – o loirinho resmungou antes de ajeitar-se melhor no travesseiro e adormecer.

Sam sentiu vontade de beliscar aquelas bochechas rechonchudas e rosadas, mas resistiu bravamente. Ao invés disso terminou de juntar todas as coisas e amontoá-las num canto. Queria partir o quanto antes pela manhã e resolver aquilo no menor tempo possível.

Nunca tinha cuidado de uma criança antes! Não tinha o menor jeito para a coisa, sobretudo levando em conta que o fato era totalmente anti-natural, culpa sua, claro. Sam, sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos, pra variar.

Quando tudo estava ajeitado ele deu um último olhar para Dean, que ressonava vencido pelo cansaço e foi para a própria cama, tentando descansar um pouco.

Mas no fim das contas não conseguiu dormir nem um minuto.

**S&D**

– Sammy...?

– Estou aqui – ele respondeu ao chamado do banheiro, terminando de escovar os dentes – Já vamos sair daqui.

– Hn! Mais eu vo ter que fica de vestido? Dean não gosta nada disso!

– É por pouco tempo, Dean. Prometo.

O loirinho só fez um bico e não respondeu. Logo Sam voltava para o quarto e colocava seu plano em prática. O quarto ficava no térreo, por isso pulou Dean pela janela e o deixou do lado de fora junto com a mochila do mais velho.

– Não saia daqui, entendeu? Vou dar a volta e já te encontro.

– Certo! – a luz do dia o loirinho não sentia medo algum, pelo contrário. Era muito corajoso até.

Então Sam resistiu a bagunçar os fios de cabelo loiros e deu as costas, indo pegar as próprias coisas. Lançou um ultimo olhar para ver não esquecia de nada e saiu do quarto.

Passou pela recepção onde um rapaz estava acomodado atrás do balcão lendo uma revista. Fechou a conta sem problema algum e saiu do hotel.

– Tudo resolvido, Dean!

– Grande. To morreno de fome.

– Primeiro precisamos passar em alguma loja e comprar roupas adequadas para você. Depois a gente come algo.

– Tá bom.

Pegaram o Impala, com Sam ao volante, evidentemente, e rodaram pela pequena cidade até encontrar uma loja de roupas infantis. Compraram alguns conjuntos, principalmente de frio, pois a temperatura das tardes de outono começavam a cair sensivelmente – e Sam ficou preocupado pela empolgação de Dean com a blusa do Batman -, sapatos e até umas cuequinhas.

Ao sair da loja Dean vestia uma camisa com estampa de um cartoon que Sam não conhecia, uma calça jeans e um par de tênis bem confortáveis. A improvisada bata jazia jogada em uma lata de lixo. Já podiam se locomover mais a vontade sem medo de chamar a atenção.

Finalmente seguiram para o mercadinho que também servia de lanchonete. Antes de mais nada Sam seguiu com o irmão a uma prateleira específica.

– Wow! – Dean apontou uma escova de dente – Posso ficar com aquela?

– Batman? Claro...

– Obrigado, Sammy!

De posse de sua preciosa escova infantil seguiu o mais alto em direção às mesas cobertas com toalhas estampadas de xadrez vermelho e branco. Em segundos uma garçonete morena e sorridente apareceu para anotar os pedidos.

– O que vai ser?

– Pra mim café e panquecas. Pra ele leite com chocolate. E panquecas também.

– Sammy... – o loirinho chamou num sussurro e lançou um olhar significativo para o irmão.

Sam demorou meio segundo para sacar o lance.

– Ahhhhh, claro... er... – voltou-se para a garçonete e ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo um tanto suplicante – Por favor, capricha no chocolate.

– Own que fofo – a morena pareceu se derreter – Temos um viciado aqui. Pode deixar, vou caprichar, rapazinho – deu uma piscada cúmplice para Sam antes de ir providenciar os pedidos.

Assim que ela se afastou o loirinho virou-se para o irmão.

– Então vai me conta o que você pediu pro Cluricaun ou num vai?

– Dean... não é o lugar nem a hora...

– Tem a ver com o meu contrato num tem? – insistiu. Como o Winchester mais novo não respondeu, Dean matou a charada – Droga Sammy. Você sabi que a gente num pode tenta engana o Demônio da Encruzilhada! Ele vai mata você.

– Admito que cometi um erro.

– E foi o último! Promete que num vai tenta mais loucuras assim?

– Com certeza – Sam respondeu com um longo suspiro – Jamais farei pedidos para um Cluricaun bêbado.

– Num se faiz de bobo! Eu to falano sobre quere passa a perna no demônio. Num faiz mais isso – o mais velho exigiu antes de desviar os olhos e observar ao redor desanimado. As idéias de Sam sempre tinham um desfecho inesperado, porém aquela superara todas as outras!

– Dean...

– Oh! – o loirinho exclamou quando seus olhos se fixaram em uma prateleira próxima. Ele saltou da cadeira e correu até as revistas expostas, pegando uma em especial. Então mostrou para Sam – É o álbum da temporada! Compra um pra mim? Por favor, Sammy!

– Dean...

– E um pacoti de figurinhas? – o garoto suplicou – Só um pacotinho... por favor...

Sam engoliu em seco e encarou aqueles olhos verdes enormes que imploravam um agrado. Quem resistiria?

– Tudo bem.

– OBA! Sammy é o melhor irmão do mundo! Obrigado!

**S&D**

No fim das contas, ao sair da mercearia que funcionava como lanchonete, ambos estavam bem alimentados e Dean levava não apenas a escova de dente, mas também um álbum da temporada e dez pacotes de figurinhas compradas por Sam. Além de dois pacotinhos extra que a garçonete tinha dado para um "garotinho que era uma fofura".

– Quando vo pode abri? – os olhos verdes brilhavam observando os prêmios que ganhara.

– Mais tarde, quando estivermos em um hotel – Sam prometeu vendo seu irmão se acomodar no banco de trás praticamente abraçado ao álbum, segurando as figurinhas como se elas fossem sair voando a qualquer momento.

– E falta muito pra chega num hotel?

– Na verdade falta – respondeu sentando-se ao volante e dando a partida.

– Ah – e aquela exclamação soou tão desanimada e triste que quase partiu o coração do moreno.

– A gente pára pra comer e você cola algumas, pode ser?

– Claro! – Dean respondeu sentindo-se animado novamente.

Sam respirou fundo e saiu com o carro. Na verdade precisavam mesmo parar em uma cidade maior. Já tinha achado uma no mapa. A maior preocupação era forjar documentos novos que tivessem a idade que Dean exibia. Se fossem parados por algum policial ou autoridade corriam um grave risco. Era melhor prevenir.

Com esse pensamento Sam acelerou o carro e deu as costas para a pequena e esquecida cidade que só tinha lhe trazido dor de cabeça e confusão.

Continua...

* * *

Olá! Correria da faculdade chegando ao fim! Nem acredito. Faltam apenas duas provas e dois seminários... depois as adoradas férias! Rsrsrsrsrsrs.

.

Boa semana!

**Sabrina Campbell** – pois é! O Dean está bem indefeso nessa forma, mas... apesar disso ele ainda salva o Sam. Rsrsrsrs. Ah, a capa foi a marida Agnostic quem fez pra mim! Eu só escolhi a imagem! E obrigada pelo review!


	4. São ondas de amor

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 04_

_São ondas de amor_

Sam dirigiu muitos quilômetros antes de atingir a cidade de tamanho razoável. A maior parte do percurso fizera em um silêncio reflexivo e solitário, já que Dean acabara adormecendo deitado no banco de trás, agarrado ao preciso álbum e com os doze pacotes de figurinhas apertados na mão que descansava sobre o peito.

Foi com certa relutância que despertou o irmão quando encontrou um Cyber Café.

– Ei, Dean, acorde. Temos que arrumar documentos pra você.

O loirinho abriu os olhos de forma relutante e bocejou longamente.

– Podemos come alguma coisa? To cum fome – reclamou ao descer do carro.

– Eu estava pensando nisso mesmo. Quanto antes terminarmos aqui mais rápido podemos comer – Sam garantiu batendo a porta e trancando o Impala.

– E o Dean pode faze xixi?

A pergunta mais que desconcertou Sam. Definitivamente ele não estava acostumado a cuidar de crianças! Desde quando o mais velho precisava pedir para ir ao banheiro? Aquilo era algo que as crianças faziam normalmente? Sam não se lembrava de muita coisa de quando tinha aquela idade.

– Sammy! – o loirinho puxou a barra da blusa do irmão de forma impaciente. Trançava as perninhas – Rápido!

– Entendi! Agüenta! – o moreno segurou na mão do garoto e praticamente o arrastou para o Cyber.

Assim que entraram ele dirigiu-se ao balcão e reservou rapidamente um computador, antes de perguntar onde era o banheiro e correr com Dean pra lá. Depois que ambos se aliviaram no mictório, Sam teve que erguer o outro para que Dean pudesse lavar as mãos, já que não alcançava o lavatório.

Só então voltaram para o salão onde havia um computador esperando por eles. A primeira coisa que Sam fez foi forjar documentos infantis para Dean. Tinha tanta prática nisso que foi fichinha. Depois pesquisou rapidamente alguns textos sobre desenvolvimento infantil e enviou para o próprio e-mail. Leria tudo com calma no notebook quando parassem em algum hotel.

Dean ficou quietinho o tempo todo, compenetrado em folhear o álbum de figurinhas se imaginando a colar cada uma delas. Desistira de colar com pressa durante o almoço. Era melhor fazer quando parassem num hotel, como Sam sugerira a princípio.

– É a única vantage de se um pirralho! – o loirinho exclamou – Ganha um álbum de figurinhas.

Sam sorriu.

– Terminei. Vamos embora.

Os irmãos levantaram-se e foram ao balcão pagar as despesas, inclusive de impressão. Quando pegou umas moedas de troco Sam sentiu um puxão na barra da blusa. Olhou para Dean que mantinha os olhos verdes fixos no vidro do expositor apontando algo com o dedinho indicador. Ali também vendiam figurinhas para o seu precioso álbum.

Nem foi preciso pedir. O moreno devolveu as moedas ao funcionário que sorriu em compreensão quando ouviu o pedido.

– Tudo em figurinhas, por favor.

– Obrigado! – Dean sorriu tão feliz que Sam achou valer a pena concretizar esse agrado, depois da mancada que dera com o seu irmão mais velho.

**S&D**

Não tiveram dificuldade alguma em encontrar um restaurante onde pudessem comer com tranqüilidade. O loirinho convenceu Sam que não havia problema em devorar uma montanha de batatas fritas e um super Milk Shake de chocolate.

Alguma coisa naqueles grandes olhos verdes (ou talvez fossem as pequenas sardas sobre o nariz afilado, vai saber) impedia Sam de dizer "não" ao garoto. E o moreno começava a desconfiar de que Dean percebera essa sua fraqueza e estava se aproveitando dela...

Para si solicitou um especial do dia e suco natural.

A garçonete terminou de anotar os pedidos e ia se afastando quando a vozinha suave de Dean a impediu.

– Uma moça tão bonita num teria umas figurinha tipo essas – mostrou as que segurava e estavam meio amassadas – pra vende. Teria...?

Sam não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. A funcionária riu divertida e piscou cúmplice para o loirinho.

– Não temos. Mas para um rapazinho tão educado... quem sabe... eu tenho um amigo que conhece um amigo...

O moreno voltou os olhos para a garota que sorriu. Acabou dando-se por vencido.

– Coloca na conta, por favor.

– Claro, bonitão.

– Obrigado, Sammy!

– Mas em troca essa é sua última dose de batatas fritas. Depois só comida saudável.

O garoto abriu a boca em um "Oh" silencioso e protestou fervorosamente.

– Mais Sammy...

– Nada de "mas" – o caçula cortou – Isso não é negociável.

Dean recostou-se na cadeira e apertou os lábios em um bico mal humorado. Porém a careta se desfez assim que o milk shake caprichado foi colocado a sua frente, junto com as deliciosas batatas fritas.

O almoço foi tranqüilo e rápido. Sam estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos, admirando o irmão enquanto ele devorava as batatas fritas.

Quando estavam terminando a garçonete aproximou-se discretamente e entregou alguns pacotinhos para Dean, piscando de modo cúmplice. O garotinho era um fofo, ainda mais com todas aquelas sardas.

O outro Winchester sorriu de lado antes de tirar algum dinheiro da carteira e jogar sobre a mesa, já com o valor das figurinhas computado.

**S&D**

Depois os irmãos caíram na estrada e Sam dirigiu o resto do dia. Tinha pressa de chegar logo a Illinois e encontrar Bobby. Imaginava a reação do outro caçador quando descobrisse o tamanho da enrascada...

O sol se punha no horizonte quando Dean acordou de uma nova soneca no banco de trás.

– Sammy, eu to cansado. Falta muito?

– Não – ele tinha consultado o mapa há pouco tempo. Havia um hotel nas proximidades.

– Eu quero abri minhas figurinha! Você _prometeu_, Sammy.

– Sei disso. Só tenha um pouco de calma...

– E eu preciso faze xixi! Sammy!

O moreno contou até cinco antes de parar no acostamento.

– Está bem. Podemos parar aqui pra você fazer xixi.

– Aqui?! – o menino soou horrorizado – Mais num tem lugar pra lava a mão!

– Dean... – Sam resmungou. Aquela preocupação toda com higiene era nova. Seria coisa de criança? Ele não fazia idéia – Se você estiver muito apertado tem que ficar sem lavar a mão.

– Num precisa. Eu agüento mais!

Apesar da afirmação cheia de certeza o moreno resolveu pisar mais fundo no acelerador, só por garantia.

O hotel a beira de estrada não era nada cinco estrelas, mas dava pro gasto, já que tinham ficado em lugares bem piores em várias ocasiões anteriores.

Registrar-se foi rápido e fácil. O homem atrás do balcão nem solicitou documentos, apenas anotou os nomes dos novos hóspedes e pediu para que Sam assinasse o comprovante. Depois disso entregou a chave e desejou uma boa estadia.

O quarto era como tantos outros espalhados pelo país. Duas camas simples de solteiro, um armário e uma mesinha de cabeceira. Pelo menos era tudo bem limpo.

Com um suspiro o moreno jogou as mochilas sobre uma das camas, então sentiu um puxão na barra da blusa.

– Sammy, preciso i no banheiro!

– Sei disso, Dean.

– Sammy...

– Olha, – o rapaz abaixou-se e colocou as duas mãos sobre os pequenos ombros do menino – A situação está difícil, as coisas estão confusas... mas você não precisa me pedir _permissão_ pra ir ao banheiro, Dean! Pelo amor de Deus.

O tom saiu mais ríspido do que Sam planejava, porém sentia-se desgastado diante de tudo aquilo. Mesmo que a culpa fosse unicamente dele.

– Num consigo evita, Sammy...

A mágoa evidente na voz infantil partiu o coração do moreno e ele arrependeu-se instantaneamente. Porém antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Dean afastou-se, largando as figurinhas amassadas e o álbum sobre a cama e seguiu para a porta que dava acesso ao banheiro.

Sam respirou fundo e ficou em pé. Olhou em volta pensando no que fazer. Talvez ligar o computador portátil assim que tomasse um banho. Depois de Dean, claro. Alias, precisava abrir o chuveiro pro irmão, já que ele não alcançava e...

– Merda!

Apressou-se até o banheiro e abriu a porta sem bater. Flagrou o loirinho parado em frente ao vaso sanitário pensando em como faria para se aliviar, já que ele tinha a altura de um pirralho de quatro anos, ou seja, não alcançava a privada direito.

A entrada do moreno o fez virar a cabeça. Os irmãos se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Sam quebrar o contato e ir socorrer o garoto. Também o ajudou a lavar as mãos no lavatório.

– Vou abrir o chuveiro pra você tomar banho. Deixa que separo uma roupa.

– Hn – Dean respondeu. Quando Sam estava saindo do banheiro, ele não resistiu – Depois posso abri as figurinha?!

O tom quase desesperado trouxe um sorriso aos lábios do Winchester mais alto.

– Depois do jantar. Algo saudável para variar.

– Combinadu!

O tom animado de expectativa não diminuiu a culpa que Sam sentia. Precisava reverter Dean a forma adulta. Urgentemente.

**S&D**

Depois do jantar Sam sentou-se com o notebook numa das camas e começou a pesquisar sobre Cluricaun e como desfazer os feitiços deles, vez ou outra mudando a janela e lendo algo sobre desenvolvimento infantil.

– Sammy, terminei!

O chamado fez com que Sam olhasse para a outra cama, vendo que Dean tinha terminado de comer todo o jantar.

– Muito bem – ele lembrou-se que crianças precisavam de reforçamento positivo – Vá escovar os dentes com sua escova do Batman e pode abrir as figurinhas.

– OBA! – e o menino disparou para o banheiro. Sam contou até três e sorriu cheio de dentes quando ouviu o grito – SAMMY!

O irmão mais velho não alcançava a pia, evidentemente. Rindo alto o moreno foi socorrê-lo. O bom daquela situação era que poderia pegar no pé de Dean por muito, muito tempo quando tudo voltasse ao normal.

Finalmente, com os dentes bem escovados, Dean subiu na cama, sentando-se a moda oriental, e se dedicou ao álbum. Pegou um dos pacotinhos e rasgou, desvendando as fotos de jogadores dos times de futebol americano.

– WOW!

Sam parou de navegar na Internet e ficou observando enquanto o loirinho virava as páginas até achar o local onde deveria colar a primeira figurinha. Com solenidade que não combinava com a pouca idade Dean destacou a imagem e colocou com todo cuidado do mundo.

– Ahh...

A exclamação decepcionada intrigou Sam.

– O que foi?

– Colo torto. E agora, Sammy?

O moreno riu.

– Traz aqui.

Dean recolheu todos os pacotinhos e o álbum e saltou da própria cama para a de Sam, caindo sentado sobre o colchão. Então estendeu seu precioso pertence para o irmão.

Fascinado, Dean assistiu Sam puxar a figurinha com cuidado até descolá-la por completo, para voltar a pregá-la, da forma correta.

– Deu certo! – exclamou feliz – Obrigadu!

– Por nada – Sam bagunçou os fios de cabelo lisos.

– Sammy me ajuda eu cola o resto...?

A pergunta veio acompanhada do olhar esverdeado mais pidão que Sam já tinha visto na face da Terra. Ninguém seria capaz de dizer "não".

– Certo. Você vai abrindo os pacotinhos e eu vou colando.

Dean obedeceu sem questionar.

Por algum tempo ficaram absortos na tarefa. Pouco a pouco a pilha de figurinhas diminuía e as páginas do álbum se tornavam coloridas pelas pequenas fotos.

– Você cuidava de mim assim. Se lembra Dean? – Sam perguntou tomado por uma súbita onda de nostalgia e saudade.

– Claro – o loirinho respondeu juntando as imagens repetidas com as mãos pequeninas – Sammy nunca me deu trabalho pro Dean.

Sam não respondeu, teve dificuldade até de engolir saliva, diante do sentimento profundo que o atingiu. Os olhos observavam fascinados aquela criança a sua frente, recolhendo cartas adesivas colecionáveis como se fossem a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Era o seu irmão mais velho, sabia disso. Mas no momento Dean estava vítima de um feitiço sobrenatural e não _parecia_ seu irmão. Parecia, simplesmente, um garotinho de quatro anos, tão frágil e desamparado quanto as crianças nessa idade poderiam parecer.

E Sam compreendeu todo o sentimento protetor que o mais velho tinha consigo. Conseguiu entender a vontade de cuidar e bem-fazer, manter a salvo de qualquer maldade que o mundo oferecia.

Pois era exatamente assim que ele se sentia, colando figurinhas com o seu irmão.

Continua...

* * *

**Dels**: é sim, é engraçado. Eu trabalho em uma escola e as vezes to passando pelo corredor e os aluninhos da Fase I ou Fase II as vezes me param pra perguntar "pode beber água, tia?" ou "Pode fazer xixi tia?". É engraçado!

* * *

**N/A:** Ufa... férias... vem nim mim sua linda! Agora é só torcer pra ter fechado todas as matérias e não carregar DP!

Boa semana e até a próxima!


	5. Vocês nunca aprendem?

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 05_

_Vocês nunca aprendem?_

No dia seguinte partiram logo cedo. O plano de Sam era desviar de Chicago evitando a cidade tumultuada e fazendo o contorno até chegar em St. Augustus, a cidadezinha onde combinara se encontrar com Bobby.

Pararam apenas uma vez, pouco antes do almoço para reabastecer o Impala. Quando saíram do posto de gasolina Sam carregava vários petiscos, refrigerantes e alguns pacotes de figurinha.

Fizeram a refeição no acostamento da estrada solitária e Dean resistiu bravamente a abrir o tesouro auto-adesivo que ganhara. Pretendia fazer isso quando chegassem em algum hotel, com a ajuda de Sam.

Passava pouco das três horas quando chegaram a St. Augustus, um dos tantos vilarejos que povoavam o interior de Illinois. Poucas pessoas vagavam pela rua, basicamente ninguém prestou atenção no carro que avançava pela rua empoeirada.

– Tem um albergue na rua principal – Sam explicou pensando que a rua principal parecia ser a única daquele lugar minúsculo – Antes de nos registrarmos vamos esperar por Bobby. Talvez a gente nem fica por aqui.

– Ele vai demora?

– Não. O previsto é entre cinco e seis horas da tarde. Falta pouco – o moreno informou – Por que? Quer ir ao banheiro?

– Num quero.

Sam observou o irmão pelo retrovisor. Dean parecia entediado no banco de trás enquanto devorava amendoins achocolatados.

– Vamos achar um lugar para esperar e... – então percebeu o que deveria ser a praça principal da cidade – O que acha de ficarmos ali?

Os grandes olhos verdes de Dean brilharam e ele abriu um sorriso iluminado.

– Podemos mesmo?

Como resposta Sam estacionou o carro e desceu, indo abrir a porta para o loirinho.

– Claro que podemos.

Dean desceu carregando o álbum e as figurinhas que ganhara. Ambos caminharam até um dos bancos de cimento e se sentaram. Por longos segundos ficaram em silêncio. O loiro balançava as perninhas que não alcançavam o chão e olhava cumprido na direção das outras crianças que brincavam no parquinho!

– Quer ir até lá? – Sam perguntou sorrindo de lado.

– Sério?!

– Sim, pode ir. Apenas tome cuidado.

– Vigia pra mim? – pediu estendendo os preciosos pertences.

– Com certeza – Sam pegou o álbum e as figurinhas.

Depois disso o loirinho disparou em direção à gaiola e espantou Sam com a velocidade com que escalou as barras de ferro. Parecia um macaquinho de tão ágil. Em questão de segundos estava na fileira mais alta, impressionando as outras crianças, com quem fez amizade rapidamente.

O Winchester mais novo respirou fundo. A cada dia que passava Dean parecia regredir um pouco mais. Não na aparência, mas na forma de se comportar.

Pegou o celular e discou para Bobby, avisando onde o estavam esperando. O caçador mais velho informou que já estava se aproximando e logo chegaria na cidade.

Ao desligar o aparelho, Sam teve uma súbita inspiração. Acionou a câmera do celular e tirou uma foto de Dean pendurado na gaiola. Aquilo era algo para se guardar pela vida toda.

E Sam pensava na cara que o irmão faria quando visse tais fotos, depois que voltasse ao normal!

**S&D**

Quase uma hora depois Sam avistou Bobby caminhando apressado em sua direção. Acenou apreensivo. O homem ia lhe arrancar as orelhas depois que descobrisse a enrascada.

– Sam, como vai garoto? – ele perguntou ao se aproximar.

– Olá, Bobby. Obrigado por vir.

– Você e seu irmão já salvaram o meu traseiro muitas vezes – afirmou ao sentar-se ao lado do rapaz – Não me agradeça. Onde está Dean?

Ao ouvir a pergunta Sam engoliu em seco.

– Bobby eu... eu... – ele não sabia como começar a explicar.

A forma esquiva preocupou o mais velho.

– O que aconteceu?

– Fiz burrada.

– Oh, sério? – Bobby perguntou irônico erguendo as sobrancelhas – Por que eu não estou surpreso?

Sam passou a língua pelos lábios. Parecia tão desconfortável quanto estava.

– Dean e eu seguimos essa pista... um demônio que tentava prender um Cluricaun.

Nesse ponto a expressão do outro caçador se desanuviou um pouco.

– Começo a ver o ponto. Um Cluricaun, Sam? Diga-me que vocês não desejaram alguma coisa... por favor...

– Nós conseguimos prendê-lo, Bobby. Embebedamos o monstrinho com mulso e eu pensei que poderia aproveitar a oportunidade.

– Céus. E você teve o bom senso de _esperar_ o efeito da bebida passar...

Sam estava com a resposta pronta na ponta da língua, porém refletiu na frase que Bobby tinha dito.

– Esperar? Como assim?

– Sam... você usa a bebida pra prender um Cluricaun. Espera que ele fique sóbrio de novo e só então faz o pedido.

– Ow... eu não sabia...

Bobby respirou fundo, muito fundo.

– Vocês fizeram o pedido sem esperar que o efeito passasse. Entendi. Onde está Dean? O que foi que aconteceu com ele dessa vez?

O moreno tentou sorrir sem conseguir. Não tinha como evitar o confronto.

– Tem razão. Eu fiz um pedido estúpido e o Cluricaun atendeu. Mas não atendeu bem do jeito que eu esperava.

– Como assim? Pare de falar por enigmas, garoto.

Então Sam virou-se na direção da gaiola onde as crianças brincavam. Observou o irmão pendurado de cabeça para baixo, preso numa barra pela parte de trás dos joelhos, aparentemente sem medo algum de escorregar e machucar-se.

– DEAN! – o moreno chamou com firmeza – Bobby está aqui!

No mesmo instante o menino endireitou-se na barra e olhou na direção deles atento e curioso.

– TIO BOBBY! – gritou de volta antes de saltar para o chão e correr até eles com os braços abertos.

Não haveria palavra no dicionário que pudesse descrever a expressão que tomou conta do rosto do caçador mais velho. Mas Sam arriscaria dizer que ele ficara surpreso com o garotinho loiro correndo para abraçá-lo. A prova disso estava no queixo caído ou, talvez, nos olhos arregalados.

– Dean...?

– Tio Bobby! – saltou sobre o homem abraçando apertado – Que bom que veio!

Bobby virou o pescoço e mirou Sam com olhos profundos cheios de indagação. Tudo o que o rapaz fez foi dar de ombros parecendo ainda mais culpado.

– Olha só o que o idiota do Sammy fez – Dean resmungou irritado – Virei um pirralho de quatro anos!

Bobby fez exatamente o que lhe foi sugerido: colocou Dean em pé no banco e observou o rosto infantil pontilhado de sardas, as bochechas rosadas e os grandes olhos verdes. Beliscou-lhe as maçãs do rosto delicadamente, como se estivesse querendo certeza do que seus olhos viam.

– Meu Deus... – sussurrou.

– Você sabe como desfazer o pedido de um Cluricaun?

Bobby ainda observou Dean por alguns segundos antes de fazê-lo sentar-se ao seu lado no banco de cimento.

– Não sei... – esforçou-se para trazer a mente tudo que conhecia desses seres – Se eu me lembro bem John me disse uma vez que apenas outro Cluricaun pode quebrar um desejo feito.

– Grande – Sam passou a mão pelo rosto de forma cansada – E onde arrumamos um? Na Irlanda? Por que o que eu peguei desapareceu na minha frente depois de realizar o pedido. Sei que os Cluricaun foram trazidos por imigrantes e...

– Sim, sim – Bobby ainda tinha os olhos em Dean – Quando realiza um pedido o Cluricaun volta para a terra onde nasceu. Mas eles não são criaturas exclusivas do folclore irlandês. Há relatos deles em diversas partes do mundo.

– Como nunca ouvi falar antes? – Sam soou curioso.

– Por que eles mudam de nome de acordo com a cultura, existem algumas variantes... mas trata-se da mesma criatura. Ah, espere, Sam. Claro que você já ouviu falar deles antes. Claro...

– Mas...

– Dean pode volta pra brinca na gaiola? – o loirinho perguntou observando os adultos seriamente.

Sam respirou fundo diante da interrupção, porém não conseguiu negar o pedido.

– Vá. Mas tome cuidado.

– OBA!

Enquanto o menino corria de volta para a brincadeira Sam fitou Bobby.

– Não sei se é apenas impressão minha: Dean parece estará regredindo a cada dia. Ele tem todas as memórias intactas, mas age como uma criança. Deve ser confuso pra ele.

– Com certeza – Bobby assentiu.

– Você dizia que as lendas sobre Cluricaun são conhecidas... – Sam deixou a frase no ar para que o outro continuasse as explicações.

Bobby pareceu se segurar para não acertar um cascudo na cabeça do rapaz.

– Vocês Winchester nunca aprendem a lição? É burrada atrás de burrada. Estude um caso antes de se jogar de cabeça, garoto. E, definitivamente, nunca recorra ao método mais fácil para escapar de uma situação.

Sam balançou a cabeça. Sabia que merecia a bronca.

– Nunca mais peço nada para uma criatura dessas, Bobby. Prometo. Principalmente se ele estiver bêbado. Mas o ponto agora é achar um outro para desfazer o pedido.

– Use seu cérebro garoto – Bobby soou exasperado – Garrafas para prender essas criaturas? Pedidos realizados? Isso não soa familiar? Os árabes descobriram esse truque muito antes dos irlandeses. Enchiam lâmpadas com vinho e esperavam que a armadilha funcionasse.

– Você está me dizendo que o gênio na lâmpada...?

Bobby concordou com a cabeça.

– Nunca houve "gênio", Sam. Era apenas algum pobre Cluricaun estúpido e sedento o bastante para se jogar numa lâmpada cheia de vinho.

– Mas que merda...

– Surpreendente. Eu digo "estúpido", mas está claro que existem seres mais estúpidos que eles. Sam, o que você tem na cabeça? Não se pede nada pra um humano bêbado! Que dirá pra uma criatura dessas...

Sam torceu os lábios parecendo um tanto contrariado. Sua intenção era boa: salvar Dean do inferno. Infelizmente não dera certo e agora precisavam reparar toda a bagunça.

– Tudo bem, Bobby. Eu tenho merda no lugar de cérebro. Entendi muito bem e depois que ajudarmos Dean você pode jogar tudo na minha cara quantas vezes quiser, mas agora podemos sair daqui e começar a pesquisar...?

– Claro – o homem ficou em pé e começou a se afastar – E vamos esfregar uma lâmpada mágica por aí.

No entanto os dois sabiam que não seria uma tarefa muito fácil...

Continua...

* * *

Huahsauhsasha atrasei, mas não falhei! Acabei de chegar em casa. Fui assistir O Hobbit. Muito bom, falando nisso. Recomendo!

Boa semana e até segunda!


	6. O passado que retorna

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 06_

_O passado que retorna_

Como o dia estava acabando e ambos os adultos tinham dirigido por muitas horas concordaram em passar a noite naquela pequena cidade.

Rumaram para o albergue e alugaram um quarto.

– Não podemos comer aqui, não tem cozinha – Sam respirou fundo.

– Eu vou até um restaurante – Bobby se ofereceu – Deve ter algum nessa cidade.

– Certo. Enquanto isso vou colocar Dean para tomar banho – e diante do olhar surpreso que recebeu, completou – Ele não alcança para abrir o chuveiro.

Nesse ponto, o loirinho que assistia algum cartoon na TV, sentado no chão a frente da tela com as pernas cruzadas, voltou-se para o mais velho dos três e abriu o sorriso que achava mais fofo.

– Tio Bobby... vamo come batata frita e milk shake?

– Dean... – Sam sabia bem o que o irmão tentava fazer: burlar sua proibição de fast food.

– Por favor...

– Ora, Sam, o que custa? Pode deixar, garoto. Eu te trago uma montanha de batatas fritas e milk shake com muito chocolate.

– OBA! Tio Bobby é o melhor! – Dean comemorou levantando os braços. Quando a porta se fechou, virou-se para Sam e mostrou-lhe a língua.

– Dean! Seu... – levantou-se da cama irritado e apontou para a porta que levava ao banheiro – Vá agora mesmo pro banho, seu pestinha.

O garoto levantou-se e saiu correndo e rindo muito na direção indicada. Sam passou a mão pelos cabelos, desconcertado. Não tinha jeito com crianças! Nem se essa "criança" fosse seu irmão.

Mal teve o pensamento desanimado e ouviu um pedido de ajuda infantil.

– Vem abri o chuveiro, Sammy! – Dean chamou lá de dentro.

– Ah, agora precisa de mim?! – o caçula indagou birrento.

– Por favooooooooor!

Sam respirou fundo e seguiu em socorro do irmão, incapaz de negar o pedido.

**S&D**

Quando Bobby voltou Dean já estava de banho tomado e cabeceava de sono deitado numa das camas, vestido com seu pijama do Batman. A visão fez o mais velho erguer as sobrancelhas de forma questionadora e deixou Sam na defensiva.

– O quê? Foi ele quem escolheu...

– Eu não disse nada – Bobby foi tirando o que comprara e distribuindo.

– Obrigado, tio Bobby! – Dean agradeceu ao receber o que pedira, antes de bocejar – Sammy, depois do jantar posso abri as figurinha?

– Pode, claro.

– Oba! – e o loirinho atacou a comida, como se estivesse morrendo de fome.

Bobby puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Voltou os olhos na direção de Sam, que sentava-se com seu próprio jantar na cama em que Dean estava.

– Descobriu alguma coisa?

– Várias colônias irlandesas – Sam respondeu depois de mastigar um bocado – Mas a mais antiga fica em Connecticut. Um vilarejo chamado Pearl Hills, fundado por volta de 1590. Parece promissor.

– Sim, parece – Bobby concordou antes de dar uma generosa mordida no seu sanduiche – O que foi que você pediu afinal de contas?

O Winchester moreno engoliu em seco, com uma súbita dificuldade de tragar o alimento que tinha na boca. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que responder a pergunta. Então que fosse naquele momento.

– Pedi para voltar ao passado – olhou rapidamente na direção do irmão mais velho antes de continuar – E salvar Dean.

O outro caçador não respondeu de imediato. Continuou mastigando lentamente, com brilho um tanto distante nos olhos, como se ruminasse o que tinha ouvido.

– E você diz que o Cluricaun estava bêbado?

– Totalmente.

– Então ele realmente fez o que pôde para realizar o seu pedido idiota.

– Como assim? – Sam soou indignado. A situação não podia ser mais distante das suas reais intenções.

– Sam, o que você vê quando olha para Dean?

– O que...? Uma criança, é claro. Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Bobby? Onde quer chegar?

– Uma criança? Exato. Mas uma criança que saiu diretamente de que época da sua vida? De _você_, que fez o pedido?

Sam passou a mão pelos cabelos de forma cansada. Achou que tinha compreendido o ponto.

– Do passado.

– O Cluricaun não podia mandar você de volta ao passado, então ele fez a única coisa que podia: trouxe o passado até você. E essa idade... quantos anos Dean tinha exatamente nessa época?

Sam desviou os olhos fitando o chão, sem coragem de encarar o outro caçador.

– Quatro anos.

– E você sabe por que essa idade, não sabe? Lá no fundo você sabe, Sam. Você pediu para voltar ao passado e salvar Dean, o Cluricaun está te mostrando que isso só seria possível mudando os fatos que aconteceram naquela época, filho. Mudando a morte de sua...

– Besteira! – Sam cortou irritado, sobressaltando Dean que cochilava com uma batata frita na mão – Eu vou salvar meu irmão do inferno, Bobby. Isso é possível agora, não apenas no passado!

– Sammy...

– Vá escovar os dentes, Dean – Sam interrompeu o chamado infantil – É hora de ir pra cama.

O loirinho nem mesmo questionou a ordem, largando o resto das batatas e do milk shake sobre o criado mudo. Com a saída dele o caçula dos Winchester retomou o assunto.

– Não vou deixar que o demônio da encruzilhada leve a alma do meu irmão. O prazo está correndo, Bobby. Temos que fazer algo.

– Sei disso. Mas não pode recorrer a esse tipo de truque. Não está ajudando, Sam, apenas piorando as coisas.

– Vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. Se der errado, a gente corrige e continua. Mas Dean não pode ir para o inferno...

Bobby respirou fundo e não retrucou. Nada do que dissesse seria bem recebido pelo rapaz, de qualquer forma.

– Partimos amanhã bem cedo – o moreno decretou – Quanto antes melhor.

– Okay – o outro concordou – É um longo caminho.

– Podemos desviar de Kentucky e passar por três estados apenas.

– De qualquer formar faríamos uma volta e tanto. Vamos gastar mais ou menos o mesmo tempo qualquer que seja a rota.

– Então passamos por Kentucky e seguimos em linha reta. Não podemos perder tempo.

Com aquilo, pelo menos, Bobby concordava.

– SAAAAAMMMYYY! – a voz desesperada do loirinho sobressaltou Bobby, mas Sam apenas sorriu de leve.

– JÁ VOU! – respondeu ao chamado antes de voltar-se para o mais velho e tranqüilizá-lo – Dean não alcança a pia... até que demorou pra me chamar.

Enquanto o Winchester moreno ia socorrer o irmão, Bobby Singer tirou o boné da cabeça e passou a mão pela face. Pensara até então que já tinha visto de tudo naquela vida. E, mais uma vez, estava redondamente enganado.

**S&D**

Sam acordou muito cedo, mas não tanto quanto Bobby, que já estava de pé recolhendo as coisas para partirem.

– Bom dia – saudou em tom baixo para não acordar o menino em seus braços. Dean dormia na mesma cama que o irmão mais novo desde que voltara a ter a aparência de quatro anos de idade, apesar de ter duas camas no último hotel, a certa hora da noite o menino passara para a cama do adulto.

Sam não se importava e preferia que fosse assim. Ele sabia bem das criaturas que rondavam nas sombras da noite e escolhiam presas infantis e desprotegidas. Poderia recitar o nome de um bom par de dúzias só pra começar com as menos assustadoras.

– Bom dia – Bobby respondeu em tom igual – Acorde seu irmão, quanto antes partimos melhor. Comemos algo pelo caminho.

– Okay. Vai ser uma longa viagem.

– A viagem não me preocupa – o outro resmungou – Tenho medo do que vamos encontrar na colônia irlandesa. Ou de não encontrarmos nada...

– Se não encontrarmos nada procuramos em outro lugar. Deve ter um jeito, uma maneira.

– Claro, garoto. Sempre tem uma maneira, nem que seja de _piorar_ as coisas ainda mais.

Sam não respondeu. Nem precisava.

Sabia que Bobby estava certo. Havia uma grande chance de tudo piorar ainda mais. Porém ele não queria pensar naquela possibilidade.

Não ainda.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A**: Caraca, que calor por aqui. Com essa de férias eu esqueci completamente que era segunda-feira. Pra mim era tipo sábado ainda xD

A fic ta bem adiantada, to digitando o capitulo dezessete e acho que já passou do meio. Minha média de capítulos ultimamente não passa de trinta.

Ah, super importante: vou acrescentar o aviso de "Violência" a fanfic, mas manterei a classificação +13, por que não é nada pesado, mas como vai rolar uns tabefes, não quero pegar ninguém desprevenido, ainda que é contra criança. Bem, estão avisados.

Fora isso: bom natal a todos, independente de religião, essa é uma data importante, pra gente repensar como foi o ano, as coisas boas que colheu e plantou, passar com a família e comemorar.

A todos eu desejo um bom natal, iluminado e pacifico, cheio de harmonia! E também uma boa semana!

Até segunda, para a última postagem de 2012!

* * *

**PS:** recebi uma MP e resolvi compartilhar com vocês. Alguém entrou em contato comigo e talz, e no fim disse assim "Nossa, você é um gato!". E eu com poker face pra tela do PC. Primeiro, por que meu avatar é do Jensen... segundo por que eu não sou homem, caraca... olha só meu nick! xD Enfim...


	7. Sinto saudades de casa

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 07_

_Sinto saudades de casa_

* * *

– Falta muito?

– Falta.

– Muito quanto?

– Muito.

– Quanto é muito?

– Muito é muito.

– Um tantão assim – o loirinho perguntou abrindo os braços o máximo que conseguia.

Sam olhou pelo retrovisor e sorriu.

– Mais ou menos isso.

– Aff – Dean reclamou largado no banco de trás – Posso senta do seu lado?

– Não. A lei não permite.

– Mais... Sammy... a gente faz um _monte_ de coisa que a lei não permite...

– Isso não é negociável.

– Hum... o Dean quer taaaaaanto sentar no banco da frente...

– Mas o Dean não vai sentar.

A frase soou mais seca do que Sam pretendia. Talvez por isso o garoto enfeitiçado acabou ficando quieto na parte de trás do carro. Por poucos minutos, evidentemente.

– Ainda falta muito?

– Falta.

– Sammy, eu to com fome!

– Eu também, Dean. Assim que chegarmos à próxima cidade a gente para pra comer algo, okay?

– Hn, hn. E você me compra umas figurinha?

– Se você se comportar...

– Está falando como se eu fosse um pirralho!

– Você está _agindo_ como um pirralho, Dean.

O loirinho emburrou e respirou de forma irritada e ruidosa propositadamente, querendo demonstrar seu descontentamento. Sam, que observava pelo retrovisor, segurou o sorriso. A carinha emburrada do irmão era algo hilário. E fofo.

Mas deixando a fofura de lado, havia algo preocupante naquela conversa: Dean estava, verdadeiramente, agindo como um garoto. Cada vez mais! E Samuel o tratava dessa forma por não saber o que fazer na situação. Não podia olhar uma criança de quatro anos, que falava errado e precisava de ajuda para escovar os dentes da mesma forma como olhava um adulto.

Sam temia que quanto mais demorassem para desfazer o pedido, mais afetado Dean ficasse.

– Falta muito...? – Dean perguntou do banco de trás.

– Falta – o moreno respondeu após uma olhadela furtiva que flagrou Dean esfregando os olhos de modo sonolento – Pode tirar um cochilo se quiser.

– Não quero...

– Quando acharmos um lugar para comer eu aviso você. Bobby está na frente com essa intenção.

– Já disse que _não_ quero.

– Okay, me desculpe.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio novamente, até o sono vencer o garoto, que adormeceu no banco de trás. Sam sorriu balançando a cabeça, antes de ligar o rádio do Impala num volume baixo e numa rádio mais tranqüila, para que a música não acordasse Dean.

**S&D**

– Como foi a viagem?

– Nada bem – Sam respondeu ao descer do carro e encarar Bobby que havia estacionado no restaurante e aguardava a chegada dos irmãos – Dean parece agir cada vez menos como adulto. Ele tem as lembranças do presente, mas... é estranho, Bobby.

– Por isso estamos correndo tanto, garoto. Acorde o seu irmão para comermos logo e voltarmos para a estrada.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça antes de seguir para a porta de trás e abri-la.

– Dean, ei... chegamos – balançou o irmão com cuidado. Assim que o loirinho começou a esfregar os olhos Sam apressou-se para pegar o celular e tirar uma foto. Seu acervo estava aumentando!

– Sammy...?

– Olá. Chegamos a um restaurante, não está com fome?

– OBA! – a revelação animou o menino – Dean quer um super...

– Prato de comida saudável – Sam cortou toda a empolgação. Dean ainda lançou um olhar esperançoso para Bobby que assistia do lado de fora, no entanto tudo o que o mais velho fez foi dar de ombros.

– Droga...

– Não resmungue pra mim, mocinho – Sam bronqueou bem humorado.

– Desculpa! – o loirinho apressou-se em dizer – Ainda vo ganha as figurinha?

Sam engoliu em seco, sentindo-se desconcertado.

– Sim, claro que vai – e fez um gesto com a mão indicando que o irmão deveria descer logo do carro.

Os três caminharam para o restaurante de beira de estrada que estava praticamente vazio. Acomodaram-se em uma mesa próxima à janela e esperaram que uma garçonete ruiva com o rosto muito pintado viesse atendê-los.

– Olá! – ela sorriu e mirou os novos clientes – Que fofo! Uma viagem em família?

– É... – Sam começou a responder, mas foi interrompido por Dean.

– Meu irmão Sammy e o tio Bobby – o loirinho ajoelhou-se na cadeira e apoiou os braços dobrados sobre a mesa – Essa viagem é pra mim fica adulto logo.

– Oh, gracinha – ruiva se derreteu, encantada com o menino de bochechas rosadas e nariz pontilhado de pequenas sardas.

– Crianças – Sam deu de ombros.

– E como você é uma ótima garçonete vai me arruma umas figurinha da temporada, não vai?

– Hum... vou ver o que eu consigo fazer – a garota prometeu fingindo refletir o assunto antes de anotar os pedidos dos três clientes e afastar-se para providenciar.

– Esse negócio de se pivete até que tem vantagem – Dean sorriu.

– Ganhar figurinhas...? – Sam perguntou num tom divertido e ganhou uma mirada reprovadora do irmão. Para Dean ganhar as amadas figurinhas era um assunto extremamente sério e importante. Nada que Sam pudesse zombar.

Bobby apenas acompanhava a interação dos dois em dizer nada. Não queria revelar o quanto estava preocupado com a situação de Dean. Não sabiam se conseguiriam prender um Cluricaun, e se conseguissem: quais as chances de reverter o pedido por completo?

– ... Bobby? – O homem foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo chamado de Sam que o olhava de forma surpresa – Terra para Bobby...

– Desculpe, garoto. O que dizia?

– Que vamos conseguir chegar amanhã em Pearl Hills. Só precisamos manter o ritmo.

– Ah, sim – Bobby concordou.

– Compra salgadinho pra gente come no caminho – Dean pediu – E bala.

– Tudo bem.

– Ei, Sammy! Pode i no banheiro?

O moreno sorriu.

– Boa idéia. Eu também preciso ir.

Enquanto os irmãos se afastavam, Bobby recostou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo, muito fundo. Talvez ele estivesse sendo pessimista demais. Aqueles garotos tinham derrotado o demônio de olhos amarelos. Provavelmente sairiam a salvo daquela nova confusão.

**S&D**

Quando deixaram o restaurante Dean estava radiante, com um bolo de figurinhas nas mãos pequeninas. A garçonete tinha caprichado no pedido. Passaram por um posto de gasolina para reabastecer, comprar petiscos e refrigerante e, evidentemente, mais um tanto de pacotinhos com figuras auto-adesivas.

Os planos de viajar o máximo possível foram bem cumpridos. Nem mesmo Dean reclamou. O menino parecia tão cansado que dormiu a maior parte da viagem.

Só quando o sol se punha no horizonte e a noite chegava que o trio encontrou um motel para passar a noite. Nada sofisticado, mas estavam cansados demais para reclamar.

Assim que estacionou o carro e desceu para chamar o irmão mais velho, Sam percebeu que ele já despertara sozinho e observava a fachada do local com ar desanimado, saindo do carro sem pressa.

– O que foi? Não é tão ruim assim...

– Nada... eu só...

– Só o quê? Pode falar, Dean – o moreno incentivou num tom de voz suave.

– Quando vamos volta pra casa? – ele perguntou num fio de voz, cravando os grandes olhos verdes na face subitamente pálida de Samuel.

– Pra casa...?

– O Dean sente falta da mamãe – o lorinho desabafou desanimado e entristecido.

Sam abriu os lábios para responder, porém não foi capaz de emitir som nenhum. Fora pego completamente de surpresa por aquela revelação.

Continua...

* * *

Ufa... pra quem conhece meu estilo sabe que eu gosto de levar as coisas mais devagarinho, sem atropelar nada. Mas o momento de paz está chegando ao fim... até por que, convenhamos, que graça teria deixar o Dean tão frágil e não expô-lo a um ou muitos perigos?

Vou me basear mais no livro O Diário de John Winchester, mas como isso é uma fanfic vou mudar algumas coisinhas a minha conveniência e dar um toque pessoal as criaturas sobrenaturais mensionadas aqui.

Teremos mais uns dois capítulos de calmaria. Ou não... só lendo pra descobrir! Rsrsrs

Well, boas festas de fim de ano. Que 2013 seja mais suave, por que não sei como foi pra vcs, mas pra mim foi punk! xD Eita 2012 aninho duro!

Boa semana e até segunda!


	8. Primeiro sinal de perigo

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 08_

_Primeiro sinal de perigo_

* * *

_– O Dean sente falta da mamãe – o lorinho desabafou desanimado e entristecido._

_Sam abriu os lábios para responder, porém não foi capaz de emitir som nenhum. Fora pego completamente de surpresa por aquela revelação._

_..._

Silencioso, Sam abaixou-se e apanhou Dean no colo. O menino passou o braço pelo pescoço do irmão, de modo a ter mais equilíbrio. Depois de segurar as mochilas pelas alças com a mão livre, Sam seguiu até alcançar Bobby que os aguardava na porta do motel.

Uma senhora de meia idade tomava conta de recepção.

– Boa noite – ela foi cumprimentando de forma cordial.

– Dois quartos – Samuel pediu. Quando a funcionaria lançou um olhar curioso na direção de Dean, tratou de emendar – Ele é meu irmão.

– Imagino que tenha todos os documentos? Desculpe, garoto... nos dias de hoje temos que ficar alertas com tudo. É nosso dever de cidadãos.

Bobby e Sam trocaram um olhar, antes que o moreno respondesse.

– Claro, tenho todos os documentos.

A senhora assentiu. Não era comum receber crianças num motel. Obviamente estavam acostumados a acolher viajantes cansados, perdidos na estrada quase deserta e afastada da cidade e não apenas casais afoitos em busca de privacidade. Aquele loirinho cheio de sardas era, talvez, um dos mais jovem cliente que o velho motel já recebera.

– Aproveitem a estadia – a mulher desejou depois de conferir os documentos e preencher os papeis, tudo de forma apressada, pois a visão do garotinho cabeceando de sono no colo do irmão era de se condoer. Quanto antes liberasse os três, melhor, para a criança poder descansar.

– Obrigado – Sam respondeu pegando as chaves – Até que horas a cozinha funciona?

– Por toda a noite. Peçam algo a hora que necessitarem. Os quartos são por aquele corredor.

E com essa frase deu livre acesso para que os recém chegados se instalassem nos quartos alugados que ficavam lado a lado.

– Partimos amanhã bem cedo – Bobby decretou parado a frente do quarto com o número onze – Me chame se precisarem.

– Tudo bem – Sam respondeu, encaixando a chave na porta do quarto número nove – Boa noite.

– Boa noite, garotos.

– Tchau, tio Bobby.

O mais velho bagunçou os fios de cabelo loiros e lisos antes de entrar no quarto em que passaria a noite e trancar a porta. Sam fez o mesmo, entrando no aposento ainda com Dean em seus braços.

Não era um quarto cinco estrelas, mas serviria. A cama de casal parecia confortável. Havia um guarda-roupas, duas cadeiras e um criado-mudo.

– Hora de tomar banho, Dean.

– Ah, Sammy... Dean ta cansado. Tomo amanhã...

– Não! Porquinho...

– Por favorrrr...

O pedido não amoleceu Samuel, que seguiu com o garoto ainda no colo para o banheiro.

– Pode ser um banho de gato. Precisa de ajuda? – provocou pensando que seria engraçado ver Dean cochilando debaixo do chuveiro.

– Não! O Dean toma banho sozinho – e fez um gesto de mão enxotando o moreno.

Sam riu e obedeceu, não sem antes abrir a água, pois o garotinho não conseguia alcançar.

– Lave bem os pés! – e escapuliu dali.

Ao voltar para o quarto pegou a mochila de Dean e separou o pijama do Batman, deixando-o em cima da cama. Depois escolheu uma roupa mais confortável para si e esperou que o irmão aparecesse do banho, fato que aconteceu rápido.

– Tem espuma nas suas orelhas! – Sam exclamou divertido ao ver Dean saindo do banheiro arrastando a toalha pelo chão.

– Eu lavei direito!

– Dá pra ver – riu mais um pouco – Quer comer alguma coisa? Eu peço antes de ir tomar banho.

– Não to com fome, Sammy. Quero cola minhas figurinha. Eu nem colei ontem nem hoje!

– Pode ir colando enquanto...

– Ah, mas você tem que cola pra mim. Senão vai fica tudo torto!

– Então espera eu terminar de tomar banho e a gente cola junto.

– OBA! Combinado!

Sam respirou fundo e foi para o banheiro, enquanto Dean aproveitava para se secar e vestir o pijama.

– Adoro Batman – ele falou pra si mesmo alisando a estampa do pijama antes de saltar para a cama e sentar-se aguardando que o irmão mais novo saísse do banho. Porém Sam pareceu demorar tanto que Dean começou a cochilar. Para não adormecer de vez desceu da cama e fuçou na mochila do caçula até achar uma barra de chocolate. Voltou para o colchão e subiu com um salto ágil. Isso o fez pensar em pedir para Sam o levar até um parquinho novamente.

Acabou sacudindo a cabeça. Estava tão confuso... na sua mente fatos que ele sabia serem antigos se misturavam com o presente. Era cada vez mais difícil pra ele separar os acontecimentos.

Devorou o doce, apesar de já ter escovado os dentes durante o banho. Colocou o papel vazio sobre o criado-mudo e suspirou de forma longa e exagerada. Sam estava demorando tanto... entediado pela espera Dean meteu-se debaixo das cobertas e aconchegou-se. O cansaço bateu com força total e o garoto não resistiu: acabou adormecendo.

Entrementes, no banheiro o moreno tomou um longo banho, tentando relaxar e lavar toda a exaustão do dia. Dirigira por horas e horas. Agora sentia os músculos doloridos, os olhos ardendo e a cabeça começando a latejar.

Fora a pressão da situação sobrenatural.

Colhia os frutos que plantara de forma precipitada e inconseqüente. Precisava dar um jeito e corrigir aquilo o quanto antes. Evitava pensar no quanto era difícil para Dean, por que se assim o fizesse o remorso acabaria com suas forças. Quando o loirinho não fosse mais criança e retornasse a forma adulta, Sam pediria desculpas de forma apropriada. Só não seria de surpreender se o irmão mais velho lhe encaixasse um gancho de direita no meio do nariz. Dean adulto era explosivo às vezes. Aparentemente o contrário de quando era criança, por que até o momento o menino não dera trabalho algum, sendo uma criança surpreendentemente bem comportada. Disso se podia concluir que a morte prematura da mãe e as andanças pelo país caçando monstros tinham ajudado a edificar a personalidade de Dean, transformando-o no homem que era. Assim como moldara Samuel também, mas de uma forma diferente.

Libertando-se dos pensamentos analíticos, o moreno se secou e se vestiu. Então parou na frente do espelho e limpou o vidro embaçado. Observou o rosto exausto por breves segundos antes de desviar os olhos com vergonha de se fitar.

"_O Dean sente falta da mamãe_".

Uma frase tão singela que estilhaçara seu coração. O quão confusos os pensamentos de Dean estavam? Quanto do passado ele misturava ao presente. Ele ainda se lembrava que a mãe estava morta? Ou essa memória se perdera na confusão que o pedido de Sam causara?

Tinha medo de perguntar diretamente ao irmão mais velho e fazer a criança sofrer...

Que dilema!

Sam estava perdido nesses pensamentos sombrios quando a luz do banheiro falhou. Não estranhou de primeira, porém o sangue do rapaz gelou nas veias quando a iluminação piscou pela segunda e terceira vezes. Um fenômeno peculiar demais para se ignorar. Sua experiência dizia muito bem o que as falhas significavam.

Aquilo indicava a presença de demônios.

"_Merda!_"

Sem perder mais tempo Sam Winchester correu para fora do banheiro, praguejando por ter sido descuidado e deixado todas as armas no quarto, junto com seu irmão mais velho que, no momento, estava totalmente indefeso...

Continua...

* * *

Sinto muito... eu tenho um prazer meio sádico em judiar dos personagens que eu amo! Não vou fazendo isso logo de cara, por que eu prefiro dar uma amaciada nos leitores... mas qual seria a graça de encolher o Dean e deixá-lo indefeso se não for pra fazê-lo sofrer [risca] muito [/risca] pelo menos um pouco? Não, não, não... vem muita maldade minha por aí... ah, se vem.

Preparem os coraçõezinhos! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrss

Boa semana e até segunda-feira!


	9. Aviso de um amigo, talvez

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 09_

_Aviso de um amigo, talvez_

* * *

– Afaste-se dele – Sam ordenou para a garota sentada sobre a cama observando enquanto o loirinho dormia – Agora!

– Olá, Sam – Ruby cumprimentou no tom de voz que lhe era tão característico, mas sem mover-se do lugar.

– Eu disse...

– Ouvi bem o que disse – ela cortou a frase de forma enfadada – Repito que eu só quero ajudá-lo.

– E veja só que bela ajuda.

– Pensei que o Cluricaun fosse resolver de verdade – Ruby afirmou levantando-se da cama e aproximando-se da janela fechada.

Só então Sam relaxou. Foi a vez de ele acercar-se da cama e comprovar que o irmão estava bem, apenas adormecido.

– Mas não resolveu.

Ruby voltou-se de costas para a janela e cruzou os braços observando o Winchester loiro de forma curiosa.

– Ele ficou uma graça assim. Tem certeza que quer transformá-lo em adulto novamente? – esperou que o caçador respondesse, mas só recebeu um olhar feio que a fez dar de ombros – Sam, você precisa confiar em mim. Aliás, eu vi que esqueceu um detalhe muito importante.

– Jura? – o rapaz respondeu amargo – E o que seria?

– Dean voltou a ter quatro anos – Ruby apontou o garotinho – Quatro anos, Sam. Nessa época vocês não tinham as _tatuagens_ contra possessão demoníaca. Qualquer demônio poderia possuir o pequenino agora...

–... – Sam deixou o queixo cair surpreso. Como fora esquecer desse detalhe tão importante?

– Recado dado. Você sabe... boatos correm rápido, Sam. Você deixou um demônio escapar, ele viu o que aconteceu e já está espalhando a notícia. Em pouco tempo as criaturas estarão nos seus calcanhares atrás de comida fácil.

Sam engoliu em seco desviando os olhos para a cama. Pensou que naquela noite do pedido, o demônio fugitivo podia ter entrado no corpo de seu irmão. Claro que poderia exorcizá-lo, a preocupação estava em fazer aquilo a tempo, pois o inimigo talvez conseguisse causar algum mal ao menino.

Ora, por que se preocupar com algo que nem tinha acontecido...? Felizmente Ruby tinha dado mostras de amizade mais uma vez o alertando para o detalhe que passara despercebido.

Voltou os olhos na direção do demônio para agradecer, mas Ruby não estava mais ali. Engolindo em seco o caçador foi até as mochilas e começou a procurar. Tinha certeza de ter algum amuleto protetor no meio das coisas deles. Não podia mais deixar Dean sem um mínimo de proteção.

**S&D**

No outro dia Bobby bateu na porta dos irmãos muito cedo, mas Sam já estava acordado terminando de juntar as coisas.

– Olá, garoto.

– Bom dia, Bobby.

– Bom dia, tio Bobby – Dean estava sentado sobre o colchão esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

– Bom dia, menino – o caçador aproximou-se e bagunçou ainda mais os fios loiros despenteados. Notou o cordão no pescoço do lorinho junto com o outro que Dean sempre usava. Lançou um olhar significativo para Sam que deu de ombros. Pelo menos o irmão estava protegido contra possessão. Era absurdo não ter lembrado disso antes.

– Podemos ir – Sam decretou.

– Mais Sammy – o garotinho grudou os pacotes de figurinha e mostrou para o irmão – Ainda não colamos. Você prometeu!

– Não temos tempo agora. A noite...

– Sammy...

– Dean, a prioridade é quebrar o feitiço, não colar figurinhas! – o rapaz soou mais exasperado do que gostaria. A verdade é que tinha pressa em corrigir seu erro o quanto antes.

Mas o loirinho não entendeu o ponto, pois os grandes olhos verdes marejaram e os lábios rosados começaram a tremer.

– Minhas figurinha...

Então, para desespero do caçula Winchester, o menino fechou os olhos fazendo as lágrimas deslizarem pela face pálida e começou a chorar.

Sem saber direito como agir Sam virou-se para Bobby em busca de ajuda, porém o homem parecia tão perdido quanto ele. Era muito mais fácil lutar contra fantasmas e vampiros do que cuidar de um garotinho! Quando Singer conhecera John Winchester e seus filhos, eles não eram tão novinhos assim.

Recuperando o sangue frio, Bobby aproximou-se do pequenino e apoiou-se no joelho direito, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros de Dean.

– Vamos esperar você colar todas as figurinhas antes de irmos embora, okay?

O loirinho abriu os olhos e fitou o mais velho.

– Sério...?

– Sério – Bobby garantiu.

– Mas... – Sam começou a protestar, no entanto foi cortado.

– Cale a boca, rapaz. Vá comprar nosso café da manhã. Enquanto isso Dean e eu colamos as benditas figurinhas.

O moreno fez um careta e obedeceu. Saiu do quarto sem reclamar. Bobby pegou Dean pelas axilas e o colocou sobre uma das camas.

– Eu abro e o tio Bobby cola.

– Combinado. Vamos fazer isso antes que seu irmão ranzinza volte. Sam não sabe como as figurinhas da temporada são importantes, não é mesmo?

O garotinho lançou um olhar preocupado na direção da porta e não respondeu, concentrando-se em rasgar o primeiro de uma grande pilha de pacotinhos.

**S&D**

Quando o caçula voltou todas as figurinhas tinham sido devidamente coladas. Por isso puderam tomar o café rapidamente e sair do quarto sem perder muito tempo.

Sam estava particularmente de mau humor. Crianças davam mais trabalho do que imaginava. Isso o fazia pensar em seu pai, tendo que cuidar de dois pequeninos e caçar monstros em paralelo. E, até mesmo, valorizar a Dean, que sempre cuidara dele direitinho.

– Sammy...?

O chamado fez com que diminuísse os passos pouco antes de alcançar o Impala no estacionamento do motel. Então se virou e encarou o irmão.

– O quê?

– Sammy tá com raiva do Dean? Sammy não ama mais o Dean?

A pergunta desconcertou o rapaz.

– Por que está perguntando isso? – Sam abaixou-se quando o irmão o alcançou – Claro que eu não estou com raiva! E claro que eu amo você.

– É que... a cara do Sammy tá muito feia!

– Oh – então o moreno lembrou-se de um texto de desenvolvimento humano que dizia que crianças naquela idade tinham a tendência de acreditar que tudo o que acontecia era por culpa delas, isso resultava no elevado número de casos de depressão infantil pós divórcio dos pais. Com muita paciência ele colocou as duas mãos enormes nos ombros do irmão e sorriu – Minha cara feia é por que eu estou preocupado. Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você. E não quero que vá para o inferno. Por minha culpa estamos perdendo tempo para fazê-lo voltar ao normal, quando podíamos estar atrás de uma forma de...

– Sammy... num podi evita isso. Num podi impedi o Dean de ir para i inferno, tem que si prepara...

– Não diga isso.

– Quando o momento chega Sammy tem que se forte e continua viveno. Isso é mais importante pra eu.

O moreno sorriu e não disse mais nada. Bagunçou os cabelos do irmão de forma carinhosa. Evidentemente não desistiria de salvá-lo. Nunca.

– Sardento.

– Ei!

– Vamos logo. Quero chegar naquela cidade ainda hoje. E se você se comportar prometo que compro figurinhas e colamos todas juntos essa noite.

– Promete? Sério mesmo?

O sorriso no rosto infantil aqueceu o coração de Sam. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e concordou, emocionado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Só se refez o suficiente para dizer o que tinha pensado enquanto comprava o café da manhã dos três.

– Não sei lidar com essa situação. Estou muito arrependido, Dean, por causar isso a você. E... talvez eu seja idiota em outras ocasiões, por que você me conhece bem, sabe como sou. Só não significa que eu não te ame ou que não seja importante pra mim.

– Hn! Se você me ama vai compra um montão assim de figurinha, não vai?

– Espertinho! Desse jeito...

Uma buzinada impaciente cortou a frase de Sam. Os irmãos notaram que Bobby já estava pronto para partir, apenas aguardava os Winchester. O moreno ergueu-se e limpou os joelhos empoeirados, depois abriu a porta do Impala e sorriu torto.

– Pra dentro, sardento.

– Não me chama eu assim, bobão!

– Bobão? – Sam debochou – Seu vocabulário já foi melhor.

E o moreno bateu a porta, pronto para dar a volta e assumir direção. Os planos não tinham mudado: deviam chegar a Pearl Hills na tarde daquele dia. E então, a busca por um novo Cluricaun começaria.

Continua...

* * *

Oh, não! Metade do mês de janeiro já foi. Férias... por que passa tão rápida, sua linda?!

Boa semana!


	10. Perigo real

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 10_

_Perigo real_

* * *

Pearl Hills estava muito distante do que seu nome pomposo fazia crer. Ou até tivesse sido, num passado muito distante. Justiça fosse feita.

Mas, atualmente, o local não passava de um amontoado de casas estilo colonial europeu, com muitas características irlandesas preservadas.

Sam Winchester pesquisara sobre o local o suficiente para saber que a pouca centena de famílias que ainda residia na cidadela sobrevivia à custa da aposentadoria. Muitos jovens tinham ido embora em busca de oportunidades, deixando para trás uma cidade quase fantasma, pintada com o sépia dos moradores idosos, saudosos dos bons e já distantes tempos.

– Acho que vamos ter sorte – Sam sussurrou esperançoso. O pequeno vilarejo piscava tradição em cada lasca de madeira ancestral usada na construção dos pequenos chalés, se não encontrassem um Cluricaun ali, onde encontrariam?

No entanto a preocupação imediata era outra: precisavam de um lugar para dormir, já que a noite caia rápida e completamente.

– Num gosto daqui – Dean resmungou incerto – Acho que num tem figurinha da temporada.

– Ora, Dean... você tem algumas figurinhas para abrir e o importante é encontrarmos um Cluricaun.

O loirinho ficou todo solene, sentado no banco de trás do carro.

– Sammy, nunca mais diz algo assim! Figurinhas são muito importante.

– Claro... – o moreno soou apaziguador – Me desculpe, Dean.

– Tudo bem.

Sam sorriu e parou o carro.

– Espere aqui, sardento.

– SAMMY!

– Eu não demoro – o rapaz afirmou rindo da indignação estampada na face cheia de pintinhas – Prometo.

Sam pretendia apenas pedir informações na construção que parecia um armazém. E, além disso, dar tempo para que Bobby os alcançasse. Ele vinha logo atrás, chegaria em minutos.

O loirinho emburrou, mas consentiu. Ajoelhou-se no banco de trás e ficou observando seu irmão se afastar em direção à venda. Suspirou entediado, mas só até uma menininha aparecer no seu campo de visão.

– Ei!

Era uma ruivinha de cabelos lisos e com muito mais sardas do que Dean. Ela usava um vestido rodado todo branco, e caminhava com insegurança. Certamente por conta da pouca idade: a garotinha parecia ter por volta de dois anos e meio de idade.

– Você tá perdida?! – Dean gritou do interior do carro.

A criança mostrou a língua e saiu correndo para dentro da venda em que Sam entrara minutos antes.

– MININA MAU EDUCAAAAADA! – o garoto berrou torcendo para que a ruivinha desconhecida escutasse.

Depois disso ele sentou-se no carro e jurou pra si mesmo que nunca mais na vida falaria com uma menina. Elas eram estranhas, chatas e cheiravam mal! Tá... elas não cheiravam mal, no entanto ainda eram irritantes!

Estava tão compenetrado em seu juramento anti-garotas que assustou quando Samuel voltou e abriu a porta do carro.

– Sammy! Quase me mato eu de susto!

– Desculpe, Dean – o moreno falou enquanto se sentava no carro – Bobby acabou de me ligar. Ele encontrou uma pousada onde podemos ficar até investigar a cidade.

– Sammy... – o loirinho olhou para o irmão através do retrovisor louco para contar sobre a menina mal-criada, porém foi cortado.

– Agora não. Você pode abrir as figurinhas quando chegarmos ao hotel.

– Num é...

– Eu disse que agora não, Dean – Sam interrompeu o irmão novamente. Soou tão rude que o menino não insistiu, recostando-se pensativo e chateado no banco do carro.

Respirando fundo o Winchester moreno manobrou o carro e afastou-se dali.

– Dean, eu só estou cansado. Dirigi quase o dia todo, okay? Vamos descansar um pouco e eu prometo que te ajudo a colar as figurinhas.

O loirinho estava pronto para rebater a afirmativa quando arregalou os olhos assustado. A garotinha ruiva... aquela menininha que lhe mostrara a língua apareceu como se estivesse sentada no colo de Samuel, passando os dois bracinhos pelo pescoço do rapaz, pendurada nele. Lentamente ela voltou as íris de puro cobalto para Dean, paralisando-o com a intensidade do ódio do qual foi alvo. A figura falhou, como imagem distorcida de televisão e desapareceu.

– Sa... Sammy...

– Dean, pode ficar quieto só um minuto?

O loirinho engoliu em seco, com o coração acelerado, sem dizer mais nada, incapaz de desviar a visão do irmão, sabendo que ele carregava o espírito de uma menina nos ombros.

**S&D**

– Você está bem filho? – Bobby perguntou observando a face pálida e cansada de Sam.

Os três se reencontraram em frente à pousada que o mais velho localizara. Tinham estacionado os veículos e preparavam-se para registrar-se. Já estava escuro o bastante para adiar as investigações para o dia seguinte.

– Estou bem – Sam respondeu – Só preciso de um banho e cama. Acho que dirigir tantas horas me deixou exausto.

Dean abriu a boquinha pronto para protestar, mas calou-se. Ainda estava assustado com a visão daquela criança, uma pobre alma perdida, presa ao seu irmão caçula.

Nem Sam nem Bobby pareciam capazes de vê-la. Apenas ele, apesar de não enxergá-la naquele instante _sabia_ que ela estava lá, junto ao Winchester mais jovem. E Dean pensou que teria que fazer como nos velhos tempos: cuidar e proteger o mais jovem dos três.

A explicação de Sam pareceu convencer Bobby, afinal ele próprio estava cansado.

– Então vamos, garotos. Chega de perder tempo.

Entraram na pousada e foram recepcionados por uma senhora sexagenária que exultou com a chegada dos pretensos hóspedes.

– Bem vindos! Que surpresa – acenou para eles de trás de um rústico balcão – Deus, como é bom ver rostos novos. Estão de passagem?

– Nos perdemos no caminho e resolvemos passar a noite por aqui.

– Mas é um lugar bem agradável – Sammy respondeu numa voz cansada.

– Sim – a velha mulher sorriu largo – Dois quartos? Creio que sim, venham. Preencham os papeis, todos os quartos estão disponíveis, não há por que esperar.

– Obrigado – foi Bobby quem respondeu e se encarregou de preencher os papeis. Dean apenas assistia, incapaz de desviar os olhos do irmão, sabendo que ele carregava um peso sobrenatural, o fantasma de uma pequena garota.

– Serão alojados no segundo andar – a velha sorriu ao entregar as chaves – Oh, meu nome é Ster. Podem ficar a vontade e... se me permitem uma sugestão: têm que provar nosso ensopado de carneiro. É sensacional.

– Tenho certeza que é – Sam respondeu forçando um sorriso. Estava cansado. Esgotado, na verdade. E a velha mulher não parecia disposta a parar de falar nunca.

– E essa coisinha loirinha tão quietinha aí...?

Todos voltaram os olhos para Dean, que ficou sem jeito e escondeu-se atrás das pernas de Sam, até se lembrar do espírito infante e afastar-se assustado.

– Está tão cansado quanto nós – Bobby afirmou bancando o relações públicas, sem compreender o comportamento de Dean, mas sem querer prolongar o assunto.

– Claro, claro – Ster acenou com as mãos – Quartos vinte e um e vinte e dois. Aproveitem a hospitalidade de Pearl Hills e tenham uma boa estádia.

Finalmente os caçadores puderam seguir para os quartos.

**S&D**

O aposento cheirava a coisa antiga, tinha aspecto de coisa antiga e, evidentemente, era todo composto por coisas antigas. Desde as camas com dossel, até as grandes e pesadas cortinas que escondiam as janelas. O guarda-roupas feito de madeira de lei aparentava no mínimo uns cem anos, assim como o criado mudo e duas cadeiras estofadas de veludo vermelho. Tudo tão digno quanto o relógio de corda preso a parede, com um grande pendulo indo de um lado para o outro conforme os segundos se passavam.

– Sammy...

– Vou abrir o chuveiro pra você. Dean. Estou realmente... cansado. Amanhã colamos suas figurinhas – Sam afirmou seguindo para a porta que dava acesso ao banheiro.

Dean sentiu o coração disparar ao reparar que podia ver o topo de uma cabeça ruiva aparecendo por cima do ombro de Samuel, os olhos de profundo azul cobalto permaneciam cravados no loirinho, como se o desafiassem a tomar alguma atitude. Porém Dean estava assustado demais para fazer algo.

Lembrava de caçadas a fantasmas e monstros, mas em sua mente era algo como um filme assistido há muito tempo atrás... ou um pesadelo do qual se lembrava de pequenas partes intermitentes. Mal podia ligar os atos corajosos e arrojados a si mesmo. Estava, de fato, apavorado com o fantasma que conseguira se prender a seu irmão caçula.

Nem se moveu do lugar e o moreno voltou.

– Pode ir. Mas não... demore – e Sam não esperou resposta, deitando-se de costas sobre a confortável cama com roupa e sapatos, colocando a mão sobre o rosto de modo a proteger-se da luz – O cemitério... será um bom lugar... para começarmos... amanhã.

Ao terminar de sussurrar as palavras o rapaz pareceu adormecer. Dean passou a língua pelos lábios e observou o espírito da garotinha aconchegada sobre o peito do irmão. Os olhos estáticos cravados em Dean permaneciam imóveis, mas brilhantes e vívidos. Ela entreabriu os lábios e a imagem tremeu, como se fosse desaparecer, mas voltou a ficar firme.

O loirinho não quis saber de banho nem de nada. Deu meia volta e correu para fora do quarto, conseguindo abrir a fechadura com custo desesperado, pois não tinha altura para alcançá-la. Precisava falar com Bobby.

Acabara de sacar o que estava acontecendo ali e, sozinho, não poderia ajudar o irmão! Não agora que Sam fora aprisionado pelo peso da culpa que sentia...

Continua...

* * *

Pronto. Eu tava doida pra ver o circo pegar fogo. Tipo, foi como se a história chegasse ao topo... agora é só rolar o monte Everest e... okay, você não vê sentido algum no que eu acabei de dizer.

Não sofra: nem eu xD

Mas agora sim é hora de ficar malvada com esse pessoal!

A gente se vê segunda-feira!


	11. Protegendo, sempre

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 11_

_Protegendo, sempre_

* * *

Dean saiu correndo do quarto e rumou para a porta ao lado, esmurrando-a com os pequenos punhos fechados.

– Tio Bobby! TIO BOOOOOOBBY! TIIIO BOOO...

Então a porta abriu-se de supetão e o caçador mais velho abaixou a cabeça observando Dean sem surpresa alguma. Esperava que ele fizesse algo assim desde a cena estranha na recepção.

– Entre, garoto – ordenou verificando ambos os lados do corredor para certificar-se de que não havia ninguém.

O loirinho não precisou de novo convite. Esgueirou-se feito um gato e parou no meio do aposento voltando os olhos enormes e assustados para Singer, que fechava a porta e, em seguida, desligava o celular no qual estivera falando.

– Estava ligando para um contato – o homem explicou – Tem alguma coisa errada e você sabe o que é, não sabe?

Dean balançou a cabeça rapidamente para cima e para baixo.

– A minininha!

Bobby o pegou pelas axilas e o colocou com cuidado sobre a cama, sentando-se ao lado do menino no colchão macio da cama de dossel.

– Que menininha, Dean?

– Uma ruiva! De olho azul! Muito mau educada – o Winchester resmungou antes de continuar a explicação – Ela apareceu do lado de fora do carro. Eu tava esperano o Sammy e ela me mostro a língua pra eu. E saiu correno. Depois o Sammy volto pro carro e ela tava lá dependurada no pescoço dele.

Bobby coçou a barba, pensativo.

– Um espírito vingativo...?

– Não, tio Bobby! – o menino apressou-se a explicar – É um Myling. Papai pegou um desses em Houston, eu acho que Dean lembra bem. Foi...

– Um Myling?

– É. O Sammy disse que tem que i no cimitério amanhã.

– Céus – Bobby resmungou – Aquele idiota do seu irmão deve estar mergulhado na culpa para ser pego tão rápido.

– Myling são espírito de crianças assassinadas antes de serem batizadas, não é, tio Bobby?

– Isso, Dean. Se não me engano o primeiro caso de uma criança Myling foi mencionada na Escandinava por volta de mil seiscentos e trinta... eles se alimentam de culpa, quando se prendem em alguém drenam toda a sua força vital e guiam essa pessoa para o cemitério.

– Daí o peso da culpa faz a pessoa afunda ainda viva na terra e ela fica lá até morre. O Sammy num pode morre! Num adianta atira com sal, por que ela já prendeu no meu irmão!

– Claro que não. Precisamos achar o corpo e queimar – nesse ponto Bobby olhou muito sério para Dean – Garoto, onde vocês estavam quando ela apareceu pela primeira vez?

O loirinho piscou solene antes da boquinha rosada se abrir em um "oh" silencioso.

– No armazém! Dean pensou que ela tava perdida. Daí o Sammy já tava lá dentro e quando ele volto e sento no Impala a minininha tava presa nele!

– É um bom lugar pra começar.

– Vou com o tio Bobby...

– Não – o caçador ficou em pé e começou a recolher suas coisas, juntando tudo que julgava importante dentro da mochila. Nem mesmo tinha ido tomar banho, pois o jeito assustado de Dean na recepção e o aspecto exageradamente cansado de Samuel chamaram a sua atenção. Bobby Singer era um lobo velho e experiente. Sabia captar os sinais de algo errado – Você precisa ficar com seu irmão, garoto.

As bochechas sardentas empalideceram a medida que o medo escurecia os olhos verdes. Tremia só de pensar em ficar com aquela menininha sinistra de novo.

– Mais tio Bobby...

– Dean... você tem que ficar com o Sam pra ter certeza que ele vai ficar bem. Se algo acontecer você me liga e eu volto rapidinho, mas não podemos deixar seu irmão sozinho com um Myling.

O menino engoliu em seco. Porém apertou os lábios como se pudesse reunir coragem com o gesto e balançou a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, tio Bobby. Dean vai fica com o Sammy e protegê ele.

– Ótimo, garoto. Agora vamos fazer isso de uma vez.

**S&D**

Singer passou pelo quarto dos Winchester para dar uma olhada no rapaz adormecido. Ele não parecia capaz de ir a lugar algum. Observou rapidamente, ciente de que não veria o espírito da Myling por que a capacidade de ver esses seres sobrenaturais estava ligada ao teor de inocência. Quanto mais inocente a pessoa, mais profundo era o vínculo que ela tinha com o mundo oculto.

Isso era prova de quanto Dean Winchester estava regredido a sua forma infante. O Dean adulto jamais seria capaz de ver um espírito tão puro. A menos que sua mente e seu coração fossem despidos de maldades, vícios e culpas. De uma forma que somente as crianças conseguiam ser.

Tinham que resgatá-lo de volta a sua idade real antes que sofresse muitos danos irreparáveis. No entanto aquele incidente com Samuel iria atrasá-los um pouco.

– Tio Bobby – o caçador sentiu um puxão na barra da blusa – Pode fecha o chuveiro antes de i? Depois o Dean toma banho.

O mais velho aquiesceu. Depois de fechada a água voltou para o quarto e abaixou-se em frente a Dean que não tinha saído do lugar.

– Vou até o armazém. Não temos tempo para pesquisas elaboradas, vou pelo que conheço dessas entidades. Se não achar nada por lá teremos que pensar em outra coisa. Caso precise de ajuda ou se algo estranho acontecer me liga que eu volto na mesma hora, entendeu garoto?

– Entendeu!

– Ótimo. Esse espírito Myling não vai te fazer mal, Dean, por que eu sinto que você não carrega culpas estando assim. Mas ele é capaz de ferir o Sam, é por isso que tem que ficar aqui e vigiar.

– Sei disso, tio Bobby. Já num to mais cum medo da minininha – afirmou cheio de si, apesar de sentir as perninhas tremendo.

Bobby apertou os lábios. Captou a mentira pronunciada através de cada palavra. Sentia muito obrigar o garotinho a fazer isso, porém não era como se tivessem muitas opções.

Olhou no relógio e confirmou as horas. Passavam quinze minutos das dez horas. Uma cidade tão pequena e enfadonha já deveria estar toda adormecida e o armazém, fechado.

O adulto estendeu a mão e bagunçou os fios loiros.

– Você vai ganhar muitas figurinhas por ser tão corajoso, Dean. Prometo.

– Obrigado! – agradeceu mais animado.

Depois disso Bobby jogou a mochila com seus equipamentos sobre o ombro e saiu fechando a porta do quarto com cuidado.

Dean juntou os dedos rechonchudos e os entrelaçou de forma nervosa. Foi subir na outra cama de solteiro e acomodou-se, sentando-se no colchão muito macio. Imediatamente voltou a atenção para seu irmão. Samuel estava apagado pra valer, indiferente ao Myling que segurava firmemente com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, com as íris azul cobalto vigiando cada movimento de Dean Winchester.

– Num vai faze mau pro meu irmão, entendeu?

O espírito sequer se moveu.

**S&D**

Dean nem percebeu quando adormeceu. Mas percebeu a movimentação suave pelo quarto. Arregalou os olhos assustado e sentou-se sobre a cama.

Sam estava em pé, meio sem equilíbrio, com a face pálida e sem expressão.

– Sammy...? – calou-se. Seus sentidos capturaram o som das badaladas. O relógio de corda terminava de soar o décimo segundo toque.

– Hoje – Samuel disse com a voz arrastada – Hoje precisamos... ir ao cemitério...

E seguiu em direção a porta. Por cima de seu ombro o topo da cabeça do espírito Myling olhava diretamente para Dean. Nas íris puro cobalto havia um brilho de vitória. A entidade estava levando a melhor, estava vencendo!

Dean cerrou os punhos pequeninos e saltou da cama. Não permitiria que uma criatura sobrenatural fizesse mal ao seu irmãozinho caçula. Nunca!

– SAMMY! – foi uma tentativa desesperada de arrancar o moreno do transe em que parecia ter sido preso pelo Myling e que a cada momento ficava mais intenso. Sam agia fora de si, hipnotizado.

Era hora de Dean deixar o medo de lado e sair da letargia! Não haveria tempo nem de ligar para Bobby, era o que o menino pensava. Tinha que ser por sua conta.

Sammy era _sua_ responsabilidade.

Mas... como faria para parar o irmão, tão maior e tão mais forte? Como o protegeria sendo apenas um garoto inofensivo, fraco e pequenino?

Sem pensar em nada além de Sam, Dean seguiu seus instintos.

Continua...

* * *

Puxa, esse final de semana foi tenso. Ainda bem que tudo terminou bem melhor do que poderia. Espero que o de vocês tenha sido melhor!

Até semana que vem!


	12. Desespero numa noite fria

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 12_

_Desespero numa noite fria_

* * *

– Sammy, espera, por favor! Num vai!

O moreno estava surdo aos apelos infantis. Saiu do quarto e seguiu pelo corredor a passadas largas das grandes pernas, que obrigavam Dean a correr para ficar próximo.

– Sammy!

Seguindo em frente Samuel chegou à recepção, onde a velha senhora cochilava, e atravessou saindo na noite fria de outono.

Dean acompanhou o irmão sem saber como poderia detê-lo. Assim que ganhou a rua estremeceu de frio. O conjunto infantil que vestia era suficiente dentro do quarto aquecido; mas ali fora o ar gelado fez o garoto arrepiar-se.

Sam, ao contrário, nem notou a queda de temperatura. Virou-se em sentido rua acima e seguiu apressado, sem vacilar.

– SAMMY!

O loirinho correu e ficou na frente do irmão. Sam simplesmente desviou-se e continuou o caminho.

– Droga!

Dean repetiu o gesto de ficar a frente do caçula, mas dessa vez espalmou as mãozinhas na perna do rapaz, empurrando-o para trás. O espírito Myling tremeluziu e desviou os olhos subitamente estreitando-os na direção do garotinho.

Como se obedecesse um comando inaudível Sam moveu o braço, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Dean e empurrou o menino para o lado com força, tirando-o do caminho e fazendo com que caísse na rua de terra batida.

– Sammy... – Dean esfregou os olhos verdes, tentando tirar uns grãos que areia que lhe atrapalharam a visão, e levantou-se desajeitado – Num vai!

Cuspiu um pouco de terra e voltou a correr até o irmão. Primeiro grudou na blusa do rapaz, puxando para trás e cravando os pezinhos contra o chão. Tudo o que conseguiu pelo seu esforço foi ser arrastado, os pés deslizando pela estrada.

– Não... – choramingou cansado pela inutilidade do gesto desesperado.

Soltou o tecido e tentou pará-lo segurando-lhe a perna; mas novamente foi afastado com violência. Dessa vez Sam apoiou a grande mão no lado do rosto infantil e empurrou fortemente para a esquerda, tirando-o de seu caminho e jogando Dean no chão pela segunda vez.

O garotinho sentiu vontade de chorar enquanto rolava contra a terra. Parecia incapaz de salvar seu irmão, que rumava sempre sentido rua acima.

Já podia visualizar a colina, o lugar onde cidades pequenas gostavam de construir seus cemitérios; onde a paz e quietude combinavam com o silêncio eterno que apenas a morte oferecia.

– SAMMY!

Dean ergueu-se. Não sabia se as perninhas tremiam de medo, nervoso ou pela queda – ou talvez fosse por tudo isso junto. Preparou-se para correr quando sentiu os olhos da Myling cravados em si, o ar ao redor do espírito vibrava de leve e a menininha parecia reluzir cada vez mais, a medida que seguiam rua acima e se aproximavam do solo sagrado.

Engolindo em seco Dean pensou em voltar correndo e pegar o celular para ligar para Bobby e pedir socorro. A idéia cruzou sua mente rapidamente e desapareceu igualmente veloz. Nunca haveria tempo. Cada passo levava Sam mais próximo a morte certa. Uma morte horrível, afundando lento no terreno de um cemitério. Vivo.

Não havia alternativa. Ele precisava salvar Sam. Precisava dar um jeito de impedir a Myling de prosseguir e finalizar seus planos macabros.

– Sammy...

Num arroubo de coragem o loirinho disparou vencendo os metros que o irmão caçula ganhara de dianteira. Quando se aproximou suficiente tomou impulso e projetou-se para frente, saltando sobre as longas pernas e segurando nelas com força o bastante para Samuel perder o equilibro e cair no chão.

Apesar disso Dean não soltou. Continuou segurando as pernas do moreno com todas as forças que seus braços permitiam.

O Winchester caçula permaneceu paralisado por um segundo. Então encolheu uma das pernas, libertando-se e fazendo Dean soltá-lo, para em seguida esticar com força acertando o pé em cheio no rosto do loirinho.

Dean gemeu alto e caiu chapado de costas no chão, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca e a respiração ficando difícil por causa do sangue que escorreu pelo nariz cheio de sardas. Foi um chute desajeitado pela posição dos irmãos, insuficiente para tirar os sentidos de Dean e desacordá-lo, mas forte o bastante para ferir e deixá-lo atordoado.

Através da visão embaçada o garoto notou Sam levantando-se e prosseguindo seu caminho rumo a morte. A Myling lançou um último olhar na direção de Dean, fitando-o da mesma maneira com a qual olharia um inimigo vencido e inofensivo. Depois a imagem desfocou parecendo TV sem sintonia e desapareceu.

– Sammy... – Dean queria levantar-se. Queria muito. Mas sentia dor e tontura, e sufocou-se com o sangue que escorria pelo nariz ferido. Quase desistiu. Quase.

Então o sentimento armazenado por anos e anos desabou sobre o pequenino. Tudo o que fizera para cuidar de Sam e protegê-lo vieram ao coração infante com força total. Proteger seu irmão. Era por isso que o loirinho vivia. Somente para isso. Uma missão importante a ponto de trocar a alma e condenar-se ao inferno para que Samuel continuasse vivo.

Tinha que protegê-lo.

Sem forças para erguer-se Dean rolou na terra e cravou os dedinhos no chão de terra, começando a arrastar-se em direção ao cemitério.

Precisava salvar Sammy.

**S&D**

Bobby Singer passou pela recepção e deixou a chave do quarto com a velha senhora. Ela lhe sorriu e desejou boa noite, parecendo feliz por ter hóspedes depois de tanto tempo sem receber ninguém.

Assim que saiu na rua o ar frio da noite o acolheu e o fez ajeitar a jaqueta ao redor do corpo. Aquele ano o inverno prometia ser rigoroso, já se podia prever isso pelo outono que perdia os tons mais mornos.

Olhou de um lado para o outro da rua. Estava deserta.

Nada de se surpreender naquele vilarejo quase fantasma. A pequena população já devia estar na cama, recuperando-se do longo e tedioso dia.

Sem perder mais tempo Bobby seguiu em direção ao armazém, orientando-se pelas instruções que Dean lhe dera. Nem pegou o carro, o lugar era próximo.

O armazém já estava fechado e, aparentemente, vazio. Deu a volta na construção e forçou a pequena porta dos fundos. Não temeu encontrar alarme e fez bem: não havia proteção mais sofisticada no prédio de madeira.

Encostou a porta arrombada e pegou uma lanterna na mochila. Forçou a mente a lembrar-se de tudo que sabia sobre espíritos Myling. Além do que falara com Dean no quarto do hotel lera que essas entidades ficavam, obrigatoriamente, presas ao local onde seu corpo estava enterrado. Só podiam sair caso se prendessem a alguém que carregasse uma culpa muito grande. Então assumiam o controle da pessoa e a guiava até um cemitério onde, graças ao peso do que sentia, a vítima afundava viva no solo sagrado e ali ficava, completamente soterrada. Só então o Myling voltava para o local onde seu corpo estava aprisionado.

Se Dean vira a menina no armazém havia grande possibilidades dela estar enterrada ali. Caso contrário... bem, Bobby pensaria nisso apenas se não tivesse sucesso no armazém.

Virou a lanterna de um lado para o outro e caminhou entre as prateleiras até encontrar a porta do porão.

Era evidente que se um corpo estivesse enterrado ali, estaria no porão. Robert Singer orou apenas para que não fosse um Myling surgido _antes_ da construção do armazém. Nesse caso seria quase impossível encontrar o corpo.

A porta do porão abria-se para uma pequena escada de cinco degraus. Depois de galgá-los Bobby arriscou-se a acender a luz. Ninguém de fora poderia ver que estava ali, de qualquer forma.

Observou tudo com atenção. Não estava muito bagunçado, mas seria difícil localizar o corpo de uma criança enterrada a, sabe-se Deus, quanto tempo... e depois que o encontrasse não bastava queimar com sal. Não. Com um Myling precisava de mais do que apenas sal. Precisava de óleo e sândalo para purificação e expiação do rancor que aquela criatura sentia. Rancor que funcionava como pólo oposto de um imã: quanto maior a culpa sentida pela vítima, mais forte se tornava o rancor do espírito e mais profundas as amarras que os prendia.

Respirando fundo o caçador começou sua busca. Bobby balançou a cabeça e ajeitou o boné sobre os cabelos. Claro que tinha óleo e sândalo na mochila. Já precisara de ambos em ocasiões anteriores. Agora só precisava encontrar o _corpo_. E isso, infelizmente, parecia que levaria algum tempo...

Sorte a sua que Sam Winchester estava dormindo pesadamente no quarto do hotel.

Continua...

* * *

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco... férias, por que partiu sua linda?! Rsrsrs, aff trabalhar em prefeitura é um saco. Muda a direção da escola e minha secretaria ficou uma bagunça! Snif, e eu que sou tão organizada e metódica, como sofro. Mas paciência... faz parte.

Boa, super, linda semana! Até segunda e... vish... eu ia falar "beijo na bunda", mas acho que levaria umas pedradas muito justas xD


	13. Contabilizando os danos

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 13_

_Contabilizando os danos_

* * *

A medida que Sam avançava e se aproximava do cemitério seus passos ficavam mais lentos e pesados.

Dean não podia ver, do chão onde estava deitado tentando se arrastar; porém cada vez que o moreno erguia o pé, deixava marcas cada vez mais profundas no solo de terra, como se o corpo do rapaz pesasse muitos quilos.

O cemitério servia como um imã, atraindo-o. Chamando-o. Exigindo sua presença.

Não enxergava direito. Sentia, mais do que via, o caminho.

Apenas se deixava levar.

Dean compreendeu que estava perdendo o irmão, perdendo-o por que era fraco. E pequeno. E _inútil_.

– SAMMY!

Desespero dobrou seu ímpeto. Cravou os dedinhos na terra da estrada e fez força para arrastar-se para frente. Tamanho esforço rendeu-lhe um avanço de poucos centímetros.

– Sammy... – um soluço subiu pela garganta e foi seguido por outros. Dean ergueu o queixo de leve e fechou os olhos, começando a chorar. Não conseguiria salvar seu irmão.

As lágrimas deslizaram pelo rostinho infantil e misturaram-se com o sangue, enquanto o choro sentido sinalizava a dor da derrota e o desespero de ver alguém que amava avançar para a morte sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

Então Samuel começou a afundar no solo sagrado.

Estava quase cruzando a entrada do cemitério, mas já era o bastante para o Myling considerar a dívida paga. A terra parecia transformar-se em areia movediça e mesmo assim Sam avançava.

Passo a passo.

Afundava até os joelhos quando um calor atípico o atingiu no peito. Ele sentiu como se algo fosse arrancado de si e, em seguida, tudo desapareceu.

Dean estava assustado. Achava que não havia nada mais a se fazer por seu irmão caçula quando notou uma transformação no ar. A atmosfera ficou mais densa...

Ainda com lágrimas embaçando os olhos verdes tentou observar o que acontecia. Viu, surpreso, a menina Myling ser arrancada do pescoço de Sam e flutuar no ar por alguns instantes antes de evaporar-se e desaparecer em súbitas chamas douradas.

– Sammy...?

O moreno não respondeu, apenas pareceu perder as forças e caiu para trás, ainda preso na terra até quase os joelhos.

– SAMMY!

Ver seu irmão desabar devolveu forças ao menino, que se apoiou nos joelhos e meio engatinhou meio arrastou-se até o outro. Ao alcançá-lo colocou a mãozinha na face pálida com cuidado.

– Sammy... fala comigo... por favor... vai fica tudu bem. Dean promete que vai...

As pálpebras do rapaz estremeceram. Ele gemeu e abriu os olhos devagar. Mal teve tempo de compreender o que acontecia e Dean jogou-se sobre ele, abraçando com força e voltando a chorar.

– Que... bom... Sammy...!

Desajeitado o Winchester mais novo conseguiu sentar-se. Foi a vez dele abraçar Dean contra seu corpo, acolhendo-o. Sam se lembrava de tudo. De cada segundo desde que fora preso pelo Myling. Mesmo no ponto em que simplesmente perdera o controle dos movimentos.

Lembrava-se de tudo.

– Pode me perdoar, Dean? – implorou em um fio de voz.

O loirinho foi parando de chorar aos poucos. Sentiu as lágrimas de Sam caindo sobre si.

– Sinto muito...

– Tá tudu bem, não foi culpa do Sammy. Foi a minininha...

Assim que as palavras escaparam dos lábios infantis o abraço intensificou-se. Sam sabia que Dean estava certo, que a culpa era toda do Myling, mas ainda assim, o rosto ferido de seu irmão era uma visão marcante. Ficaria para sempre em sua mente, sendo culpa sua ou não.

– Sammy – Dean gemeu dolorido – Ta mi sufocano eu...

O moreno riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo. Afrouxou o abraço, mas ainda manteve Dean preso contra si, talvez por que aconchegando o menino daquela maneira não via seu rosto ferido.

– Vou ligar para Bobby – bateu uma das mãos no bolso de trás da calça e conferiu que o celular ainda estava lá – E pedir que ele traga uma pá...

Depois de livre do espírito Myling a terra se solidificara novamente, prendendo Sam na estrada até os joelhos.

Dean balançou a cabeça e não disse nada por alguns segundos.

– Vo pode ganha um milk shake depois disso... num vo? – estremeceu – Temos que i embora logo. Tá frio aqui...

O pedido inocente, de alguma forma, quebrou o clima ruim e fez Sam rir alto.

– Claro que sim, Dean. Um super copo com o triplo de chocolate. E assim que chegarmos ao hotel podemos nos aquecer. Prometo.

– Oba! Sammy é o melh... – o adulto voltou a apertar Dean contra si – Sammy! To sufocano!

Dessa vez Samuel não se importou de apertar o garotinho por um pouco mais de tempo.

– Sardento! – gracejou recebendo em troca um soquinho indignado.

**S&D**

Bobby chegou rapidamente trazendo suas coisas e a pá que Sam pedira. Dera mais trabalho encontrar o corpo da criança do que queimá-la e purificá-la o corpo. Por isso demorara tanto. E pelo que via, quase não conseguia a tempo.

Não escondeu a surpresa e o pesar quando chegou aos irmãos e viu o estado do rosto de Dean. As marcas vermelhas e o sangue davam um aspecto bem ruim, mas quando arroxeasse ficariam bem piores.

Apesar disso não disse nada. Pegou a pá e começou a escavar a terra ao redor das pernas de Sam, com cuidado para não feri-lo. Quando o solo estava revolvido o bastante, o moreno se soltou sem problemas.

– Obrigado, Bobby.

O caçador não disse nada, meneando a cabeça numa forma de aceitar o agradecimento. Aqueles dois eram como filhos para ele, sempre os socorreria qualquer que fosse a encrenca.

Pra ganhar tempo Sam pegou Dean no colo que nem mesmo protestou. O menino estava com frio, cansado e ainda se sentindo tenso por toda a emoção, por isso passou um bracinho pelo pescoço do caçula e suspirou feliz por poderem ir embora a salvo. Sem falar no rosto dolorido e na dificuldade de respirar.

Ao passar pela recepção do hotel Dean fingiu que estava dormindo e escondeu o rosto ferido na curva do pescoço de Sam, para que a velha senhora não visse as marcas. Além disso, Bobby aproximou-se dela e pediu informações sobre o "famoso" ensopado de carneiro, depois falou que preparassem e mandassem para o quarto deles. A velhinha se empolgou ao falar do prato que adorava.

Aproveitando a distração Sam foi direto para o quarto, que ficara aberto no fim das contas. Porém duvidava que alguém pudesse ter mexido nas coisas deles.

Apesar disso entrou cheio de precauções e só relaxou ao colocar Dean na cama, comprovando que tudo estava exatamente da mesma forma que deixara ao sair sob ordens da entidade sobrenatural.

– Está doendo?

Dean balançou a cabeça.

– Um poco. O sangue tá coagulano no meu nariz daí tem que respira ca boca aberta assim ó.

Sam apertou os lábios com força, desgostoso. Foi fuçar nas mochilas atrás do kit de primeiros socorros, o que deu tempo suficiente para Bobby chegar e entrar no quarto, trancando a porta.

– Como vocês estão?

– Bem! – o garotinho respondeu – Salvamo o Sammy. Isso é o mais importante.

– Eu estou bem – Samuel respondeu – Precisamos cuidar dele agora.

O loirinho fez uma careta ao ver o anti-séptico nas mãos do irmão.

– Vai arde?

Sam sorriu triste.

– Um pouco. Me desculpe.

– Sammy, pára de pedi disculpa. Num foi culpa sua. Faiz parte do serviço, lembra? Assunto de família...

– Dean...

– Num é a primeira vez que a gente se machuca. I nem foi tão grave assim, já passamo por apertos pior.

– Desculpa quebrar o clima, mas é melhor cuidar disso logo, Sam. Para que seu irmão possa tomar um banho quente e ir pra cama. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

O Winchester moreno acenou com a cabeça. Teriam que sair no dia seguinte para investigar a cidade e tentar encontrar um Cluricaun. Não sabia se a presença de um Myling era algo bom ou ruim, porém não deixaria o incidente desviar o foco da investida: salvar Dean e devolvê-lo a forma adulta.

Com um suspiro abaixou-se em frente ao loirinho, ainda sentado na cama e começou a limpar os ferimentos, recebendo em troca caretas e gemidinhos doloridos a medida que o remédio entrava em contato com a pele ferida. O pior foi perto dos lábios, onde o calcanhar de Sam deixara a marca mais feia. Os grandes olhos verdes lacrimejaram e o menino fez esforço pra não chorar, partindo o coração do irmão por se mostrar tão corajoso com tão pouca idade. Sam teve o ímpeto de desculpar-se novamente... acabou ficando calado. Palavras não adiantariam de nada mesmo.

Bobby encostou-se na parede pensando no próximo passo. Também ruminava como aqueles dois irmãos tinham o dom de se meter em encrenca e machucar um ao outro.

Mas o que preocupava mesmo o caçador era a intuição de que estavam perdendo tempo ali e que tudo estava longe de acabar.

Continua

* * *

Bom carnaval para todos! Lembrem-se: se beber não dirija. Bebidas alcoólicas, claro. E maiores de idade, menores não devem beber!

Boa semana!


	14. Voltando às buscas

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 14_

_Voltando às buscas_

* * *

– Eu sei disso, Dean (...) Não, não pode fazer guerra de papel higiênico e (...) Não! Isso também não! Só... que tal uma soneca e (...) Okay, esqueça a soneca. Olha... pega meu notebook e brinca com ele. E, Dean, nada de mexer nas proteções, entendeu?

Depois de deixar essas ordens Sam desligou o telefone e respirou fundo. Os olhos ergueram-se para o céu do poente, suplicando um pouco de paciência, depois voltou para dentro da casa abandonada. Era a última da rua que investigavam. Ainda estavam na cidade, dois dias depois do ocorrido com o espírito Myling. E não tinham conseguido o menor indicio de que um Cluricaun ou outra coisa sobrenatural estivesse por ali. Ajeitou o casaco ao redor do corpo enquanto caminhava. A cada dia a temperatura caia um pouco mais.

– Rapaz, seu irmão vai ficar bem – Bobby resmungou quando Sam parou ao seu lado na sala semi desmoronada. O nível de abandono era tão grande que as escadas de madeira que levavam ao segundo andar estavam totalmente bloqueadas – Não precisa ligar para ele a cada cinco minutos.

– Sei disso – Sam suspirou – Mas não gosto de deixar Dean sozinho no hotel.

– Colocamos sal na porta e nas janelas. Desenhamos símbolos de proteção nas portas...

– Com pasta de dente!

– Não importa o que usamos – o mais velho afirmou – Importa que funciona e podemos limpar antes de ir embora. Não se esqueça que o rosto de Dean está bem feio, não dá pra ficar passeando com o garoto enquanto ele parece um ursinho panda.

– Tem razão – a imagem da pele pálida de Dean marcada com hematomas escurecidos chamava a atenção.

– E aqui não é o melhor lugar para uma criança, olhe ao redor. Está tudo desmoronando.

– Bobby, já perdemos dois dias aqui. E não temos nem uma pista de Cluricaun.

– Eu ia dizer isso agora mesmo.

– Então de volta as pesquisas? – Sam perguntou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos – Eu estava vendo um Parque Florestal em Michigan que parece promissor.

Bobby concordou. Observou as armadilhas que estava em pontos estratégico. Cluricaun algum resistiria ao aroma delicioso de mulso espalhado pela sala. O engodo fora utilizado em todas as velhas construções que visitaram. Fizeram vigília e longas campanas através de horas tediosas, tanto para os adultos quanto para Dean, sozinho no hotel.

A pequena cidade fora um fracasso.

– Um parque florestal? Em Michigan, você diz?

– É perto daqui. Chegamos em menos de dois dias de viagem. Historicamente o lugar começou com uma iniciativa de imigrantes irlandeses. Quem sabe temos mais sorte lá...

– Muito bem, garoto. Melhor pegarmos tudo isso e voltarmos para o hotel. E que Deus nos ajude e nos dê mais sorte nesse parque.

Sam apertou os lábios, internamente concordando desesperado com as palavras do outro homem.

**S&D**

– Dean, cheguei.

Sam anunciou entrando no quarto e jogando a mochila sobre sua cama. Não viu o loirinho em lugar algum.

– Dean? – chamou mais alto. Observando com mais atenção notou que havia água no chão do quarto, vindo da direção do banheiro! – Dean!

Correu para lá e escancarou a porta, sem se importar em pisotear a água que encharcava a passagem.

– DEAN...?

Calou-se surpreso. Imediatamente entendeu tudo. A banheira transbordava de água e espuma, começando a escorrer pelo piso branco.

– Dean, onde você está? – tentou falar de forma séria, apesar de querer soltar uma gargalhada.

A espuma do lado mais a esquerda moveu-se chamando a atenção do moreno. Analisando com mais cuidado Sam identificou um par de olhos verdes arregalados e olhando de volta no meio da espuma branca e fofa.

– Sammy... ah... pensei que... fosse demora daí o Dean penso de toma banho... – foi dizendo e remexendo, tentando sair do meio de toda aquela espuma.

O moreno apertou os lábios e resolveu socorrer o loirinho. Avançou a até a banheira com cuidado para não escorregar no piso molhado e tateou até conseguir pegá-lo pelas axilas e resgatá-lo de todas as bolhas de sabão.

– Onde conseguiu sais de banho?

– Tava tudo ali – o menino esticou o bracinho coberto de espuma e apontou o armário do banheiro – Dean subiu no cestinho e pego tudo.

Sam riu. Seu irmão parecia o monstrinho da espuma, todo coberto e apenas com os olhos verdes aparecendo.

– Isso é perigoso, Dean! Imagina se você escorrega? Sozinho pode até se afogar.

– Sammy... meu olho tá ardeno...

O Winchester moreno parou de rir e carregou o irmão até o chuveiro, abrindo a água e permitindo que a toda a espuma fosse lavada do corpinho do garoto. Enquanto Dean ficava quieto debaixo do jato d'água Sam foi fechar a torneira da banheira e puxar o pino do ralo, para que ela se esvaziasse.

Depois avisaria na portaria e pediria ajuda para cuidar daquele pequeno "acidente".

– Você tem cada idéia...

– Eu tava intediado.

– Tudo bem cowboy. Amanhã pela manhã nós vamos partir, está bem?

– OBA! – o loirinho ergueu os braços transbordando de animação. Não agüentava mais ficar sozinho no quarto de hotel.

Sam sorriu, mas arregalou os olhos ao escorregar no piso e quase cair. Só a grande custo manteve o equilíbrio. Então olhou feio na direção do irmão.

– Dean Winchester... vamos ter uma conversa muito séria, ouviu?

O menino colocou as duas mãozinhas sobre os lábios e balançou a cabeça, desconfiando que ficaria de castigo.

**S&D**

Algum tempo depois, com o quarto devidamente seco (a expressão da camareira fora impagável) e com Dean enxuto e aquecido (não sem um pânico cheio de lamurias como "Sammy! Minhas mãos tão velha!" e "Sammy as mãos do Dean continua irrugada!") os irmãos puderam relaxar e terminar o dia.

Estavam, no momento, sentados na cama de Sam, com o moreno recostado na cabeceira e Dean sentado entre suas pernas. Jogavam Mario Cart com o computador portátil apoiado sobre o colo, principalmente, de Dean.

– Ah! – o loirinho exclamou feliz quando o carrinho do Mario, que ele pilotava, deixou uma casca de banana escapar bem na frente do carro de Donkey Kong, que Sam pilotava. O veículo do moreno derrapou e capotou, permitindo que Dean vencesse mais uma vez.

– Trapaceiro! – Sam fingiu indignação por ter perdido. De novo.

– Mal perdedor.

– Tudo bem, Dean. Você é mesmo bom nisso. Quer jogar mais uma?

Antes de responder o menino bocejou longamente.

– Sammy... a gente parti amanhã? Pra onde a gente vai? É muito chato...?

– Não. Investigaremos um parque florestal em Michigan.

– Parquinho? É com gaiola? – Dean soou bem empolgado com a idéia.

– Tenho umas fotos aqui – Samuel fechou a tela do joguinho e procurou as fotos que salvara anteriormente durante as pesquisas na Internet.

O parque florestal era um lugar bem preservado, havia alojamentos para os campistas, espaço para montar barracas e guias turísticos para as trilhas. Mostrou uma foto da área de recreação, com um parquinho de bom tamanho.

– Oh! – Dean exclamou feliz ao ver a foto dos brinquedos. Esticou a mão e tocou na tela do PC – Dean que i aqui!

Quando tocou na tela o dedo pequenino causou ondulações e distorções nas cores da imagem. O menino pareceu achar aquilo a coisa mais legal do mundo, pois voltou a cutucar novamente, rindo do efeito.

Sam se perguntou qual seria a graça daquilo. Crianças encontravam cada tipo de distração surpreendente.

– Por hoje chega, não sardento?

– Ei! Num so sardento!

– Tá bom que não é... pra cama já. Vamos partir cedo amanhã. Talvez tenhamos mais sorte nesse parque. É... acho que um lugar cheio de turistas pode atrair essas criaturas – sussurrou pensativo a última parte.

Dean saltou da cama e esfregou os olhinhos. Ia para a própria cama, mas antes que conseguisse adormecer pediria para dormir com o irmão. Já era um comportamento rotineiro.

Fechando o computador Sam começou a pensar em estratégias para a nova investida. Mal sabiam os irmãos que seguiam em direção a um perigo eminente.

E que, mais uma vez, a vida de Dean estaria em risco.

Continua...

* * *

Olá!

Puxa vida. Sofri um pequeno acidente sábado... cai no meu quarto! E acabei torcendo o tornozelo, aff. Tive que passar o fim de semana na cama com o pé enfaixado. Foram os dois dias mais tediosos da minha vida, eu acho. Mas meu pé não melhorou nada. Vim trabalhar hoje só por que eu não gosto de faltar. Acho que vou ter que ir a um ortopedista, pra ver isso.

Mudando de assunto... faculdade começou a toda, já tenho provas e trabalhos agendados. Sorte que eu fiz uma reserva boa de capítulos, então não creio que vá atrasar postagem, só em ultimo caso. Vou tentar terminar de digitar a fic esse começo de semestre, daí fico mais aliviada.

Fora isso... boa semana para todos!


	15. Não é brilha, brilha estrelinha

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 15_

_Não é "brilha, brilha estrelinha"..._

* * *

A viagem até Michigan foi feita em menos tempo do que o previsto por Sam, graças a velocidade com que os dois caçadores dirigiram a maior parte do tempo.

Em determinado momento, numa das paradas para comer alguma coisa, Bobby anunciara que tinha recebido uma ligação de um conhecido com uma pista quente sobre Cluricaun no estado do Colorado.

Concordaram em seguir até o oeste do país caso Michigan não desse resultado. Seria uma viagem longa e cansativa. Mas estavam desesperados.

A tarde ia avançada quando passaram os limites do Parque Florestal, uma reserva protegida por lei, depois de desviar da rodovia principal e seguir por estradas secundarias.

Sam diminuiu a velocidade ao aproximar-se do prédio principal, onde ficava a administração do local.

– Wow! Sammy isso é muito legal! – o loirinho exclamou de joelhos no banco de trás observando o descampado. Havia uma área considerável de gramado, cercado por uma floresta em formato de crescente, que se estendia a perder de vista.

Ainda no gramado havia um espaço abundante para camping a uma distância apropriada do parque infantil, lugar que roubara a atenção de Dean e fazia os grandes olhos verdes brilharem.

Sam meneou a cabeça. Viu três ou quatro crianças correndo entre os brinquedos, desparecendo em seguida dentro de uma imitação de locomotiva feita em madeira.

– Acho que ainda dá tempo de você brincar, sardento.

– OBA! – a perspectiva animou tanto o garoto que ele nem reclamou do apelido.

O carro de Bobby estacionou e Samuel parou logo ao lado.

– Família de férias? – o rapaz perguntou ao descer insinuando o disfarce que deveriam usar.

O mais velho ajeitou o boné na cabeça antes de responder.

– Parece bom pra mim. Tem poucos campistas. Provavelmente por que hoje é terça-feira. Aposto que no final de semana isso fica com a lotação máxima e nossas chances diminuem.

– Temos uns dois dias de vantagem e...

– Sammy, quando vamos pro parquinho? – Dean perguntou impaciente pelos adultos estarem atrasando sua diversão.

– Calma, cowboy. Temos que nos registrar antes.

Seguiram para o prédio administrativo. Havia duas moças sentadas atrás de um longo balcão. Uma delas, a loira de cabelos curtos, falava ao telefone. Mas a ruiva, com maquiagem exagerada na bochecha e cabelos encaracolados, acenou para que se aproximassem.

– Bem vindos! Meu nome é Sarah.

– Ah, obrigado Sarah – Sam sorriu – Planejamos ficar alguns dias.

– Trouxeram as barracas?

– Na verdade não – Bobby respondeu – Preferimos alugar aqui.

– Ótimo. Temos barracas e todo o equipamento para uma estadia agradável. Não recebemos muitas reservas ainda. Elas são mais intensas nas festas de fim de ano. Material para duas pessoas?

– Sim. Meu irmão divide a barraca comigo – todos olharam para o loirinho. A funcionária franziu as sobrancelhas pelas marcas escuras no rosto infantil, porém foi discreta e não comentou nada.

– Parece um bom menino. Vocês já estiveram aqui antes? – perguntou e, assim que os adultos responderam negativamente, começou as explicações – A área do camping, o playgroud e o rio são espaços livres. A parte do rio que corta a floresta aqui atrás é rasa e tranqüila, as crianças adoram. Vendemos um mapa detalhado, caso se interessem. Para além precisam de um guia e temos alguns a disposição. Só agendem o passeio antes. Aqui na administração há suprimentos para vender, caso não tenham trazido nada. Mas precisarão cozinhar lá fora, vocês sabem, acender uma fogueira e tudo mais.

– Esse é o espírito – Sam deu de ombros.

– Temos inseticida, protetor solar, produtos anti-alérgicos. A lista completa está aqui – Sarah estendeu um panfleto para os caçadores – Além disso, temos dois médicos de plantão com uma farmácia especializada.

– É bem seguro – Bobby comentou.

– São as normas de todos os parques florestais. Claro, também temos regras de conduta bem explicadas aqui – estendeu outro panfleto – Vou pegar as barracas e o equipamento. Enquanto isso, preencham os formulários. Ah, forma de pagamento?

O moreno tirou um cartão do bolso e acenou com ele.

– Perfeito – a ruiva sorriu, sem saber que Peter Young, o nome impresso no cartão, era totalmente falso – Espero que se divirtam. Principalmente você, garotinho.

Dean sorriu de volta para a moça, ansioso por poder ir explorar logo o parquinho.

– Dean vai se diverti-se muito! E Dean adorou a música!

Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou de Bobby para a ruiva.

– Que música, Dean?

– Sammy num escuta? Essa música bacana.

– Ah, mas é uma música que apenas as crianças podem escutar – a funcionária afirmou tentando esconder o sorriso. Então voltou-se para Sam e piscou – Todas as crianças podem escutar. Mas apenas as crianças.

– Ahhh... por isso meu irmão num escuta – Dean compreendeu tudo.

– Preencham aqui, por favor – Sarah colocou uma caneta sobre o balcão e virou-se para ir pegar as outras coisas.

Bobby abaixou-se e encarou Dean.

– Essa música fala alguma palavra, Dean? – perguntou curioso.

O menininho inclinou a cabeça para o lado e prestou atenção por breves segundos.

– Não. Agora eu num escuto nada. Paro...

– Quando começar de novo me avisa, está bem?

– Mais tio Bobby num pode ouvi!

– Só me avise está bem...? – esperou o garotinho concordar. Então ficou em pé e sentiu-se observado por Sam – O que foi? Música que apenas crianças escutam? Não custa ficar prevenido, não é? "Brilha, brilha estrelinha" que não é.

Sam forçou um sorriso. Não queria pensar em algo sobrenatural ali, a não ser um Cluricaun.

**S&D**

Já de posse de tudo que precisavam os caçadores foram para o espaço do camping, onde cinco barracas estavam montadas a uma boa distancia uma da outra. Primeiro escolheram um lugar e se entreteram em preparar o "alojamento" onde passariam as próximas noites.

– Pelos registros históricos uma colônia irlandesa viveu por aqui por volta do começo do século XVIII – Sam foi dizendo enquanto fixava a estaca principal da barraca que dividiria com Dean – Mas ficaram encurralados entre um grupo de Mohican que vinha do meio do país e uma tribo Potawatomi que defendia o território. Os irlandeses foram massacrados.

– Assombrações? – Bobby perguntou amarrando uma ponta da lona com firmeza.

– Não. Li que esse parque foi exorcizado cerca de cem anos depois da tragédia e ninguém foi incomodado por espíritos. Exceto por uma ou outra morte no rio e alguns desaparecimentos na floresta. Números abaixo da média de outros parques, a propósito.

– Hn. Assim que montarmos isso vamos verificar a floresta e ver onde é melhor colocar as armadilhas de mulso.

– Certo – então voltou-se para Dean, sentado na grama fingindo brincar com uma das lamparinas a óleo – Ei, sardento...

– Num so sardento! Seu bobão – o menino soou impaciente.

– Ah... eu ia dizer que o Sardento podia ir brincar no parquinho. Mas você diz que não é sardento...

– SAMMY!

O moreno riu. Parou o que fazia e olhou muito sério para o irmão mais velho.

– Vá brincar no parquinho. Mas não saia de onde eu possa vê-lo, entendeu?

– Entendeu! – foi a resposta animada de Dean. O menino ergueu-se num salto e correu para os brinquedos.

Sam observou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a montar a barraca. Bobby fez o mesmo, porém demorou um pouco mais observando enquanto as três crianças cercavam Dean com curiosidade. Logo estavam brincando no trem de madeira.

A cena acalmou um pouco o homem, no entanto lá no fundo, bem no fundo, a intuição apurada ainda dizia que tinha algo muito errado naquele parque. Algo que pouco se relacionava com um Cluricaun.

Entrementes, Dean chegou parquinho e as outras crianças o rodearam.

– Olá! – o loirinho foi dizendo – Eu so o Dean.

– Olá! – um moreninho respondeu primeiro. Tinha cabelos espetados e olhos azuis, e aparentava a mesma idade do Winchester – Meu nome é Ted. Você tá dodói?

Dean tocou a face. Não estava mais tão ruim quanto antes, mas as marcas eram feias na pele pálida.

– O Dean tá bem agora – tocou o canto dos lábios – Nem dói!

– Oi – falou a única garota, uma loirinha de cabelos lisos pelos ombros e olhos cinzentos de cerca de seis anos – Me chamo Melanie, mais pode me chamar de Mel.

– Er... oi – sussurrou um garoto de uns oito anos que parecia chateado. Ele tinha cabelos negros e usava grandes óculos quadrados e esquisitos – Meu nome é James.

– Vamos brincar ali? – Dean apontou para o trem. Estava doidinho para escalar aquilo desde que chegara ao parque.

Em resposta os quatro saíram correndo. Os três meninos subiram rapidamente, mas Mel apenas observou, ficando em pé no chão. Não gostava de correr muito. De dentro da locomotiva os meninos olharam para a loirinha.

– Num liga pra ela – Ted desdenhou – Mininas são chata!

– É – Dean concordou – Mininas são chata!

A garota mostrou a língua pra eles, enquanto desciam do brinquedo e corriam ao redor como se não houvesse amanhã, assistidos pela única garotinha que ainda não entendia a graça daquilo. Como meninos eram sem bobos!

Foi no meio dessa correria que a música voltou a tocar, acalmando-os. Uma música baixinha, vinda de todos os lugares, como se toda a natureza fosse responsável pela composição.

A canção falava sobre um lugar lindo, cheio de brinquedos e doces. Um lugar mágico onde poucas crianças poderiam ir e onde todos os desejos se tornavam realidade.

Nesse ponto três crianças viraram o rosto para o tímido James, que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios. O garotinho abaixou a cabeça tentando escutar melhor, sem acreditar nas palavras recitadas, fazendo os óculos escorregar para a ponta do nariz.

Ele estava sendo convidado para ir nesse lugar mágico. Apenas ele!

Dean, Mel e Ted queriam poder ir também, mas a música chamava apenas a James. E o menininho não perdeu tempo: deu meia volta e correu para dentro da floresta, sem avisar a ninguém.

A canção era bem clara: venha com a gente. E não conte nada aos adultos, ou não conseguirá entrar no reino mágico.

Quando James desapareceu das vistas as três crianças suspiraram. Talvez... se fossem boazinhas e não contassem nada também pudessem ir brincar no lugar incrível.

E Dean queria muuuuito conhecer o lugar que a música divulgava.

Continua...

* * *

**Dels**: Ah, verdade. Eu pego um pouco disso das minhas sobrinhas: uma de dois anos e a outra de um ano e meio, tão novinhas e já aprontam com a gente! Obrigada pelo review.

Boa semana!


	16. Algo que ele nunca teve

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 16_

_Algo que ele nunca teve_

* * *

Sam começou a pregar a última estaca para que a barraca ficasse firme e segura. Volta e meia olhava espantado para Bobby, pelo homem conseguir se sair tão bem na montagem. Também observava Dean, querendo ter certeza que o moleque estava seguro.

Foi numa dessas que flagrou o irmão correndo com os outros meninos até que o moreninho de cabelo arrepiado tropeçou e caiu na grama. Dean, que vinha colado a ele, não desviou a tempo e espatifou-se por cima. Porém em questão de segundos os dois já estavam recompostos e voltavam a correr como se a vida dependesse daquilo, com o mais velho atrás os perseguindo. Corriam e gritavam. Muito.

– Mas que... – o moreno resmungou – Isso não cansa?

– Hn... – Bobby levantou-se batendo uma mão na outra para limpar o pó e analisou a barraca de lona, satisfeito com o resultado – Crianças têm a bateria carregadinha.

Sam estava prestes a retorquir que Dean não era criança. Calou-se a tempo, concentrando-se a terminar de ajeitar o teto que cobriria suas cabeças nas próximas noites. De hotéis baratos a barracas alugadas... quanta evolução...

– Ele está apenas compensando.

O tom pensativo fez Samuel parar o que fazia e observar o homem.

– O quê?

– Seu irmão... ele nunca teve uma infância de verdade, não é? – esperou que o rapaz comentasse algo. Diante do silêncio acabou completando – Temos que reverter isso o quanto antes, Sam, eu sei. Mas até lá deixe que seu irmão aproveite algo que ele nunca teve.

– Aproveitar...? – observou Dean mais uma vez, com a mente cheia de lembranças da infância. Sabia que, na medida do possível, seu crescimento não fora tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido. Já para o mais velho não, pois Dean desde sempre recebera um peso sobre seus ombros, mesmo quando eram pequenos demais para suportar as responsabilidades que deveriam ser carregadas apenas pelos adultos.

Primeiro, por que John estava perdido em sua dor; confuso, desesperado. Depois, por que ele sabia a verdade. A venda que protegia o restante da humanidade fora arrancada dos olhos de John Winchester e ele passou a ver todo o mundo que existia no silêncio da mais profunda escuridão, sempre disposta a pôr as garras em seus preciosos filhos ao menor descuido.

Por isso Dean tinha que ser preparado, precisava se tornar forte o bastante para cuidar de Sam e de si mesmo quando John se ausentasse.

Não havia espaço para correrias despreocupadas, ou risadas sem sentidos. Não enquanto Dean crescia.

– Acho que vou comprar mais algumas figurinhas... – o caçula sussurrou.

– Faça isso – Bobby concordou – E que demônios cuspam fogo no seu traseiro caso não cole uma a uma com seu irmão, com toda paciência que ele merece, entendeu?

Samuel riu da ameaça.

– Claro, Bobby! Meu traseiro daria um péssimo churrasco.

– Já que estamos entendidos chame Dean. Ainda dá tempo de uma primeira investigação ao redor da floresta. Temos que ver onde colocamos as... – a voz foi morrendo até sumir. O homem franziu as sobrancelhas, um tanto confuso e surpreso.

– Bobby? – Sam não entendeu nada.

O mais velho avançou e empurrou o rapaz, tirando-o da frente.

– Que raios está acontecendo ali?

O Winchester olhou em direção ao parquinho e arregalou os olhos. A irritação veio a ele de uma vez e, como um touro provocado por uma capa vermelha, Samuel ultrapassou Singer enquanto corria em direção aos brinquedos, onde um homem desconhecido ajoelhado na grama segurava Dean pelos ombros e o sacudia com força.

– Solte ele agora mesmo! – grudou o cara pela gola da camisa e o puxou para trás. A ação inesperada fez com que o sujeito abrisse as mãos e libertasse o loirinho, que caiu sentado na grama, assim como o homem, um desconhecido de cabelos curtos negros e olhos também negros.

– SAMMY! – Dean recuperou-se mais rápido e ergueu-se para ir esconder-se atrás das pernas de Sam, os olhos pareciam enormes no rosto pálido, demonstrando o medo que sentia. De longe, Mel e Ted assistiam, igualmente assustados.

– Que pensa que está fazendo com o meu irmão?! – o tom de voz furioso pegou até mesmo Bobby, que se aproximava, desprevenido. Nunca tinha visto o moreno tão nervoso antes.

Aturdido, o desconhecido gaguejou algo que soou como um pedido de desculpas. As outras duas crianças aproveitaram para correr até as barracas dos pais, abandonando o parquinho e a confusão.

– JAMES! – uma voz feminina chamou a atenção de todos os três adultos. Sam desviou os olhos com custo, como se temesse que fossem atacados pelo homem sentado na grama, e observou a mulher de cabelos castanhos longos que gritava em direção à floresta – JAAAAMES!

– Meu nome é George – o outro respondeu mais recomposto enquanto se erguia – Meu filho James estava brincando com as crianças e desapareceu.

Sam acalmou-se um pouco.

– E porque estava atacando o meu irmão? – a voz irritada mostrava como estava sendo difícil para o Winchester se controlar.

George engoliu em seco. Sabia identificar o perigo e, no momento, estava frente a frente com um cara que não hesitaria diante de nada. Via isso claramente nas íris que refletiam raiva e preocupação.

– Desculpa – o pai de James tentou contornar a situação – Você tem razão, eu perdi a cabeça. Mas seu irmão me disse que sabe o que aconteceu, só não pode me contar. Eu... eu... tentei obrigá-lo a falar. Sinto muito.

O Winchester ainda encarou o outro por alguns segundos cheios de tensão. A mãe de James voltou a gritar clamando pelo filho. Então Bobby usou todo seu senso prático para quebrar a situação pesada.

– Vá avisar aos responsáveis pelo parque o que aconteceu, rapaz. Seu menino não deve ter ido longe. Nós conversamos com Dean.

George obedeceu sem questionar. Enquanto ele se afastava, Singer abaixou-se e apoiou um joelho na grama, olhando para o loirinho com seriedade. Sam também colocou-se de cócoras.

– Dean... – o mais velho dos três começou.

O menino olhou de um para o outro sem saber o que esperar da situação.

– Você sabe mesmo o que aconteceu...?

– A música... – começou a falar por puro instinto, mas lembrou-se que deveria guardar segredo, ou não poderia ir ao lugar mágico para onde James fora, então cobriu os lábios com as mãos pequeninas e balançou a cabeça se recusando a falar qualquer coisa.

Sam apertou os lábios de forma contrariada antes de tomar a palavra.

– Não pode guardar segredo sobre isso, Dean. Seu amiguinho – calou-se ao sentir Bobby Singer tocando-lhe o ombro e chamando sua atenção.

– A música pede que guarde segredo, não é Dean? Que não conte nada a nenhum adulto, para que possa ir a um lugar cheio de coisas legais, não é?

Por um segundo o conflitou dominou os grandes olhos verdes. Dean se dividia entre concordar com o que o mais velho dizia ou negar, de forma a garantir o passaporte para a Terra Encantada.

Acabou sendo vencido pelo olhar grave que os adultos lhe enviavam. Balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo concordando com as palavras ditas e traindo o sigilo que a canção misteriosa exigia das crianças.

Ao longe a mãe desesperada ainda clamava por seu menino perdido. Bobby levou a mão ao queixo e coçou a barba de forma pensativa. Mostrava preocupação no semblante cansado.

– Uma canção que apenas crianças podem ouvir... – sussurrou ficando em pé – Agora um menino desaparece... eu já desconfiava. Não encontraremos um Cluricaun nessa área, Sam. Melhor se preparar para seguir pro Colorado.

– Bobby? – Sam soou confuso.

– Temos um caso aqui contra algo que seu pai já enfrentou antes – Singer revelou – E se não agirmos rápido não encontraremos esse menino, nem a criatura. É algo que protege sua área de outras entidades sobrenaturais, por isso um Cluricaun não ficaria por perto. E isso justifica o número baixo de acidentes: esse ser salva pessoas, apenas para não chamar atenção e passar despercebido. Principalmente de nós, caçadores.

– Do que está falando, Bobby?

Antes que o experiente caçador pudesse responder, vozes exaltadas soaram. Era George retornando com dois homens uniformizados. Isso fez com que Bobby enviasse um olhar de "continuamos depois" para Sam, que meneou a cabeça de forma quase imperceptível.

O Winchester ficou de pé, pronto para a aproximação do trio, mas sentiu um puxão na perna da calça e olhou para baixo. Dean segurava o tecido com força. Os olhos verdes demonstravam incredulidade e medo.

– A música diz – falou com a vozinha tremida e deu outro puxão no pano – Diz que vai... vai... machuca... o Dean...

Sam abriu os lábios para garantir que tudo ficaria bem e que não deixaria uma música fazer mal ao menino, no entanto nem uma palavra foi pronunciada: Dean estremeceu e fechou os olhos, caindo sem forças para trás.

Continua...

* * *

Eu queria agradecer a **Totosay de Cueca** pela idéia linda que usei nesse capítulo. O ponto de vista do Bobby, sobre o Dean aproveitar a infância perdida foi algo que veio de um dos seus reviews. Obrigada!

Alguns capítulos atrás a AngelSPN comentou sobre a possibilidade de saírem mais fanfics sobre Supernatural da minha cabeça. Bem... meus plots não são exactamente o tipo que costuma agradar muito, pelo contrário. É até uma surpresa quando mais de uma pessoa resolve acompanhar, rsrsrs, e eu tenho essa política: se uma pessoa ler e vou até o fim.

Digo isso porque há alguns anos atrás eu até me arrisquei com uma história de Supernatural, mas acho que ficou horrivelmente horrível, e ninguém leu. Daí eu abandonei a história.

Esses dias ela me voltou a cabeça, e eu fiquei pensando naquele velho dilema do "continuar, ou não continuar. Eis a questão"

Caso alguém queira ver do que se trata a história deixarei o link aqui. xD

Mas por favor, nada de ser muito exigente... essa fic foi escrita a um tempo atrás xD e eu nunca tive muita noção. Vergonha alheia eterna pelo título, mas eu sempre achei que títulos tinham que ter impacto. É...

www.

fanfiction.

net / s / 5152701 / 1 / Bravios-tons-da-juventude

(Copiar e colar mesmo estando em linhas diferentes. Basta tirar os espaços)

É isso. Boa semana!


	17. O monstro do rio

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 17_

_O monstro do rio_

* * *

– DEAN! – Sam gritou socorrendo o irmão. Ergueu o loirinho nos braços, assustado com a expressão pálida e a respiração difícil e ofegante. Um som estranho saia da garganta do menino, como se ele estivesse com o corpo cheio de água. Sufocava de forma dolorosa.

– Maldição... – Bobby praguejou por ter se esquecido daquele detalhe tão simples: afastar Dean do rio o quanto antes.

– O que aconteceu? – um dos funcionários uniformizados que se aproximavam perguntou olhando preocupado para Dean. Tinha cabelo ondulado escuro e usava barba cerrada que dava um ar grave ao rosto levemente rechonchudo.

– Ele se assustou com a confusão – Singer tratou de explicar – Estamos mais aflitos com a outra criança. Dean nos disse que ele foi nadar.

Mentiu um pouco sobre a última parte, mas tinha certeza que o tal James tinha sido levado para o rio. Para o _fundo_ do rio. Por que esse era o _modus operanti_ da criatura sobrenatural que vivia no parque.

– Sinto muito – o pai mostrou arrependimento na face por ter pressionado o loirinho em seu desespero. Agora que voltara a razão compreendia a gravidade do que fizera, aterrorizando uma criança inocente.

– Tudo bem – Sam falou com dificuldade, já que desejava acertar um belo cruzado no nariz do homem por agir daquela forma com Dean, só não perderia tempo com aquilo: havia providências mais urgentes a serem tomadas, mas aqueles três tinham que sumir dali – Vão até o rio.

– Tem razão, rapaz. Vamos rápido – o outro funcionário ordenou, um negro forte e quase tão alto quanto Samuel – O senhor leve o menino imediatamente até a Administração. Temos um médico de plantão que vai ajudá-lo a recobrar os sentidos.

Depois disso os três se afastaram. A mulher que chamava pelo filho foi de encontro a eles e logo desapareceram entre as primeiras árvores indo em direção ao leito das águas que corria logo ali atrás.

– Venha, garoto – Bobby chamou – Temos que levar seu irmão para longe do rio. Quanto mais longe melhor. Parece que a canção o pegou de jeito.

– Contra o quê vamos lutar, Bobby?

– Um Nix – revelou simplista.

– Um Nix? – Sam soou meio incrédulo.

– Um espírito da água. Um folclore germânico muito forte – então o caçador pensou no que tinha dito e completou – Apesar de que espíritos aquáticos existem em várias culturas ao redor do mundo.

– Pensei que os Nix fossem apenas presságios! Você sabe... eles avisam alguém que está prestes a se afogar, gritam debaixo d'água tentando alertar. Esse tipo de coisa. Mas... machucar crianças?

Nesse ponto chegaram a barraca de Bobby, que puxou o zíper e deixou que Sam entrasse com Dean. O mais velho abaixou-se a entrada e ficou observando enquanto Samuel acomodava o irmão no saco de dormir. O menino não parecia mais estar se afogando, apesar da face estar respingada com água que sabiam ser do rio, graças a ligação sobrenatural com a canção encantada.

– A forma do Nix depende de como ele morreu – Bobby explicou – Se for uma morte acidental, ele pode se transformar em um presságio e alertar os nadadores e pescadores evitando acidentes. Se ele for assassinado, se torna um espírito vingativo e usa uma canção para enganar suas vítimas e afogá-las.

– Droga! E como destruímos um Nix?

– O de praxe: salgar e queimar o corpo.

– Mas Bobby, é quase impossível queimar o corpo de alguém que se afogou. Os peixes já devem ter devorado tudo e os ossos provavelmente estão espalhados no fundo do rio. Isso se a morte aconteceu por perto. Esse rio tem quilômetros de extensão.

Singer ergueu as sobrancelhas fingindo surpresa.

– Vejam só: Stanford perdeu uma mente brilhante – ironizou – Eu sei de tudo isso, gênio.

Sam bufou.

– Temos que fazer alguma coisa...

– E vamos. O Nix tem uma fraqueza: fora da água ele recria um corpo. Nessa hora cravamos uma estaca de madeira no coração dele e o enterramos. Isso não mata um Nix, mas vai atrasá-lo por um tempo. Algumas semanas, talvez.

– Mas...

– "Mas" nada, garoto. Quando Dean voltar ao normal vocês montam acampamento aqui e finalizam o caso direito. Por hora tudo o que podemos fazer é isso.

– Está bem. Como atraímos o Nix pra fora do rio?

– Com sangue. Ele não resiste ao cheiro.

– Rápido então – o moreno se preparou para sair da cabana – Você fica com Dean e toma conta dele. Eu resolvo com o Nix.

– E o sangue? – Bobby soou um tanto urgente.

– Pode pegar todo o sangue que precisar – Sam mostrou o braço – Quando chegar no leito do rio eu...

– Idiota! O Nix não vai sair do maldito rio pelo _seu_ sangue! Quando escolhe a forma da vítima ele fica atraído apenas por ela: mulheres ou crianças. E esse Nix já mostrou o que prefere – terminou a frase olhando para Dean que respirava com dificuldade.

– Não – um esgar de horror passou pela face de Samuel – Não vamos fazer isso com o Dean. Não!

– Ótimo – o mais velho se irritou – Então pegue o sangue de uma daquelas outras crianças, por que o seu e o meu não vai funcionar. Acredite: eu drenaria o meu sangue todinho antes de fazer mal a você ou ao seu irmão. Mas nesse caso não temos escolha. Droga, garoto!

Samuel engoliu em seco. Uma luta terrível se travou em seu interior e refletiu-se em seu rosto angustiado. Sofria por machucar o irmão, apesar de ser a chance de acabar logo com tudo aquilo. Mas no fundo sabia que o outro homem tinha razão. Não poderia ferir uma das crianças do acampamento e o sangue de um adulto não resolveria.

– Por Deus, Bobby – sussurrou cansado – Quanto mais vamos ter que fazê-lo sofrer?

O mais velho não respondeu. Puxou Sam de uma vez para fora da barraca e entrou no lugar dele.

– Eu faço isso. Vá até o meu carro e pegue uma pá, também tenho estacas em algum lugar do porta-malas. Enquanto você cuida do Nix me adianto e cavo o buraco. Leve-o na distância de sempre seguindo a sudoeste dessa barraca.

Sam concordou com um aceno de cabeça e obedeceu. Bobby voltou os olhos para Dean, sem sentidos sobre o saco de dormir.

O coração se apertou por ter que ferir o garotinho. Porém não tinha escolha. Fora sincero: daria até a última gota de sangue por aqueles irmãos. Se valesse alguma coisa na situação atual não hesitaria um segundo.

Maldito Nix assassino de crianças.

Com um nó na garganta Bobby puxou o canivete suíço do bolso da calça e preparou-se para fazer um corte no braço do menino.

**S&D**

Rapidamente Sam voltou para a barraca com uma pá e uma estaca de carvalho nas mãos. Tinha se certificado que não havia ninguém por perto. Todos pareciam envolvidos no sumiço de James e rumaram para o leito do rio, até as outras duas famílias responsáveis pelos garotos que Samuel desconhecia o nome e que estavam brincando com Dean antes da confusão começar.

Bobby esperava do lado de fora. Estendeu a mão e entregou um lenço embebido em sangue para o rapaz; que, igualmente silencioso, pegou o pano e trocou pela ferramenta.

Separaram-se sem mais combinações. Cada um sabia o que fazer.

Sam rumou para o rio, evitando a aglomeração dos outros campistas que se envolveram no resgate. Não precisava de testemunhas para o que pretendia.

Logo avistou uma parte do rio afastada do acampamento e não tão tranqüila, já que algumas pedras causavam rodamoinhos agitados na água límpida.

Com cuidado colocou o tecido manchado de vermelho no chão a uma distância significativa do rio, sem ser longe demais e foi se afastando lento até esconder-se atrás da primeira árvore, local onde poderia vigiar.

Não sabia se teria de esperar muito. O Nix era um ser que encobria seus rastros e agia com tenacidade e paciência, diferente de outros espíritos. A prova era a média de desaparecimentos muito baixa naquele parque. Duas ou três crianças por ano, um ou dois adultos. Nada alarmante.

Por outro lado aquele Nix parecia bem irritado. Atacara Dean assim que o loirinho revelara sobre a canção e traíra o sigilo que as notas musicais exigiam. Em questão de segundos a retaliação do espírito se fizera sentir com peso total.

O pensamento deu mais raiva a Sam. Quantas vezes mais teria que ver seu irmão correndo um risco tão grande sem poder fazer nada para impedir, tendo que remediar a situação depois que o mal estava feito?

Quantas vezes mais teria que chorar sobre o leite derramado?

A resposta para tal pensamento nunca chegou a ser formulada. Um barulho estranho quebrou a quietude do lugar e fez Sam estreitar os olhos e apertar a estaca entre as mãos.

O Nix estava saindo da água.

Continua...

* * *

**Dels** – Obrigada! Eu tenho intenção de continuar as fics sim, mas só com as boas, rsrsrsr, as ruins a gente finge que nunca existiram!

Ufa, terminei de digitar o último ciclo dessa fanfic e já entrei na reta final. Falta pouco pra finalizar o projeto com sucesso! Isso me deixa feliz, por que com as aulas aí, vai saber se eu dou conta.

Consegui estagio no hospital! Acho que esse primeiro semestre fico circulando pela clinica geral, no segundo semestre vou tentar maternidade. Eu queria mesmo era oncologia, mas no hospital em que eu consegui vaga não é uma área muito forte, teria que ser em outro, enfim, lá vamos nós!

Já até sei quem vai me ameaçar por parar o capítulo numa parte assim! Rsrsrsrs

Abraços e até semana que vem!


	18. Considerando o caminho a seguir

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 18_

_Considerando o caminho a seguir_

* * *

A primeira parte da criatura que ficou a mostra foi um dos braços, sendo esticado para fora do rio e buscando o apoio necessário para tomar impulso e sair por completo. Então uma cabeça se fez ver.

Sam ficou tenso.

A criatura parecia um corpo em decomposição, que a muito tempo repousava sob a água, inchado e levemente azulado. Alguns pedaços apodrecidos caíram revelando partes da ossadura envelhecida.

Os cabelos molhados eram semelhantes aos de um homem muito velho, escorridos na face e ocultando-a quase por completo. Por entre os fios era possível ver um brilho anormal avermelhado: os olhos do Nix. Sam sabia que conseguia ver a verdadeira forma por não ser uma vitima; pois crianças e mulheres, quando enfeitiçados viam um belo rapaz e não aquele ser monstruoso, enganados pela canção.

O inimigo saiu por completo do rio, coberto por roupas esfarrapadas de quase cem anos atrás, o que podia ser uma dica de quando o homem fora assassinado, ou seja, há muito tempo atrás. Começou a rastejar pela grama de forma lenta, como se não estivesse mais acostumado a andar em solo seco. Farejou o ar localizando de onde vinha o cheiro delicioso que sentia e arrastou-se até o lenço deixado em local estratégico.

Sam viu quando o Nix entreabriu os lábios ressequidos e esticou uma língua escurecida, também em avançado estado de decomposição para provar do sangue usado como isca.

Foi o bastante para o Winchester. Ele saltou do esconderijo e correu até a criatura que, pega de surpresa, não teve muita reação. Além do fato da desvantagem de estar fora de seu habitat.

O Nix ainda tentou se defender atacando, mas Sam era ágil e acostumado a monstros mais fortes. Não teve problema em acertar o inimigo com um chute violento, fazendo-o rolar sobre si.

Um grito sobrenatural cortou o silêncio da pequena clareira e demonstrava uma mistura de raiva e medo que dominou o Nix, porém Sam mal registrou aquela manifestação. Simplesmente segurou a estaca de carvalho com as duas mãos e caiu de joelhos no chão, usando toda sua força para cravar a ponta não tão afiada no peito do assassino de crianças.

A arma encontrou certa resistência para varar a carne putrefata, mas serviu bem ao seu intento: assim que tocou o local onde estaria o antigo coração humano daquela aparição ele ficou quieto. Apenas o brilho avermelhado dos olhos se fazia ver por entre os fios de cabelo ainda úmidos.

O Nix fitava Sam com rancor, ódio.

Samuel ignorou as promessas de vingança que eram elencadas no brilho avermelhado. Segurou na criatura com cuidado, para que o corpo semi-decomposto não se desmanchasse pelo caminho e o arrastou até o local combinado com Bobby para se livrar do Nix.

Aquele assassino estava fora de circulação. Pelo menos por um tempo.

**S&D**

Bobby mais sentiu do que viu Sam se aproximando. E sabia que o rapaz não viria ali senão com sua caça devidamente domada. De dentro do buraco que chegava-lhe quase a altura das coxas, virou-se para recepcionar o Winchester. Então ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente surpreso.

– Mas esse bicho é feio mesmo – finalizou lançando um olhar rápido para a estaca, querendo garantir que estava bem presa e que o Nix não retornaria os movimentos tão cedo.

– Nem brinca. Quer que eu termine isso?

– Não – Bobby saltou para fora do buraco – É o suficiente. A terra aqui é bem fofa, não deu trabalho. E não será trabalho para isso quando as forças dele voltarem. Mesmo que cavemos até a China.

Sam deu de ombros sem querer prolongar a discussão. Sua mente estava mais preocupada com Dean, principalmente por que Bobby dissera uma verdade: depois poderia voltar com o irmão e resolver aquilo da forma correta.

Sem a menor comiseração empurrou o Nix para o buraco de modo que ele caísse de frente para a terra e a estaca se fincasse ainda mais em seu peito apodrecido. O gesto fez Singer engolir em seco: não era a primeira vez que via Samuel agir de forma tão fria. Em momentos assim mal parecia o garoto que vira crescer.

– Podemos enterrar logo? – o moreno perguntou impaciente.

O mais velho balançou a cabeça e passou a pá para Sam que manuseou a ferramenta com destreza, cobrindo o Nix rapidamente. Logo a terra fofa era a única prova que alguém revolvera aquele local.

– Vamos embora, Sam.

– Quanto antes melhor. Colorado é nossa pista mais quente?

– Uma longa viagem – Bobby pegou a pá e jogou sobre o ombro, começando a se afastar em direção as barracas. Sam o imitou.

O lugar ainda estava silencioso. Por isso não foi problema passar com a pá em direção ao carro, para guardá-la, enquanto Samuel entrava na barraca.

– Dean...? – chamou suave, sentindo uma fisgada no coração ao notar o lenço enrolado no bracinho, sujo de sangue num curativo feito as pressas – Dean?

O menino revirou-se e Sam entendeu que ele estava adormecido, já respirando normalmente. Mais aliviado sentou-se ao lado do irmão, tirando-lhe os sapatos infantis e ajeitando-o melhor dentro do saco de dormir.

Observou a face pálida com resquícios das lágrimas derramadas mais cedo. Pobre criança; arrastada pela segunda vez para um redemoinho de acontecimentos sobrenaturais sem poder fazer nada para impedir. Ou se proteger.

Respirando fundo, Sam tocou o lenço para sentir o sangue. Percebeu que já começava a secar, ou seja, o ferimento parara de sangrar. Decidiu trocar apenas no dia seguinte. Era melhor passar a noite naquele local.

Os pensamentos do Winchester foram interrompidos quando Bobby apareceu a entrada da barraca e sentou-se do lado de fora, observando a cena rapidamente antes de mostrar o saco de dormir que tinha em mãos.

– Imaginei que fosse querer ficar no parque essa noite, então trouxe seu saco de dormir, para não precisar tirar o Dean daqui.

– Dean adormeceu. Não quero acordá-lo para voltar a viajar.

– Como ele está?

– Bem – Sam respondeu antes de esticar a mão e acarinhar os fios loiros – Parece bem.

Nesse momento um burburinho interrompeu a conversa. Bobby voltou-se deixou escapar uma exclamação de alívio. Os guias retornavam com os pais de James. O garotinho vinha enrolado no casado de um adulto, tinha os olhos arregalados e parecia assustado. Mas estava vivo.

– Demos um jeito no Nix bem a tempo.

– Hn? – de dentro da barraca Samuel não enxergava a cena que acontecia no exterior – Aquele garotinho está bem?

– Assustado e molhado que nem um filhote na chuva, mas eu diria que está bem sim.

– Certo. E nós voltamos a estaca zero. Não encontraremos um Cluricaun nesse parque.

– Definitivamente, Sam. Mas não diria que estamos na estaca zero. Temos uma pista no Colorado.

O moreno ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, acabou respirando de forma exarcebada enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo.

– Uma longa viagem – afirmou – Quero evitar passar por Kansas, mas...

– Mas evitar o Kansas significa passar por Iowa ou fazer uma volta maior pelo sul, perdendo mais tempo.

Sam mordeu o lábio inferior numa clara demonstração da luta que travava interiormente. Iowa era sinônimo de encrenca na certa.

– Droga, Bobby. Você _sabe_ onde fica a segunda maior incidência de espíritos estilo a Mulher de Branco?

Bobby sorriu sem humor algum.

– Depois de Illinois? _Iowa_. Sei disso, garoto. Se quiser evitar essa região damos a volta pelo sul.

– Ah, sim. Trocar a Mulher de Branco por hoodoo é tranqüilizante – o Winchester soou desanimado.

– Então passamos pelo Kansas – Bobby retrucou meio ríspido – A não ser que tenham inventado outra rota, nossas opões são: direto por Kansas ou dar a volta e passar por Iowa ou baldear pelo sul. Quando a mocinha decidir qual caminho prefere, me avise. Estarei na minha barraca.

E afastou-se deixando Sam sozinho com o irmão.

O rapaz ergueu a cabeça e observou o teto baixo da barraca, os pensamentos estavam confusos em um verdadeiro turbilhão. As opções eram desanimadoras, porém Singer estava certo.

Das rotas possíveis, as três que Bobby frisara eram as mais rápidas e diretas. Poderiam dar uma volta ainda maior, o que significava tempo perdido e maior exposição a outros perigos.

Não. Tinha que simplificar tudo.

Kansas estava, definitivamente, fora de questão. Não passaria pelo estado tão cedo, a não ser que se sentisse seguro. Coisa que era impossível no momento. Ainda mais com Dean estando com as memórias infantis bagunçadas... o garotinho reclamara de saudades de casa e da mãe. Uma única vez, é verdade, mas Sam não queria correr o risco de levar o irmão a um território tão familiar nesse sentido.

Então havia Iowa e o alto número de crianças desaparecidas em todo o estado, além do grande número de relatos da Mulher de Branco, nesse caso uma jovem mulher geralmente assassinada depois de ver os filhos morrerem. Então seu espírito retornava e vagava em busca dos filhos. Ocasionalmente acabava levando uma ou outra criança no lugar da própria prole.

Sabia que John Winchester caçara um espírito assim certa vez, mas ele não deixara claro no diário como tudo terminara. Ele próprio e Dean tinham exorcizado uma mulher de branco que assassinara o casal de filhos, duas crianças inocentes...

Era um risco a ser pensado.

Por outro lado, aumentar o caminho pelo sul, significava passar por Oklahoma, talvez ampliar através do Tennessee, para evitar Arkansas... uma viagem longa e, de qualquer forma, cercada por hoodoo e magia negra da pesada mesmo.

Com a Mulher de Branco, Sam sabia lidar. Isso, é claro, se ela sequer aparecesse para eles na viagem. Talvez o espírito nem se manifestasse.

Já no campo do hoodoo... bem... era amplo e desconhecido. E um risco absurdamente maior de se encarar com uma criança ao lado.

– É... – Sam tomou a decisão – Vamos por Iowa.

Sentindo-se mais seguro e confiante foi terminar de arrumar o saco de dormir onde passaria a noite e separar umas roupas limpas para usar o vestiário da Administração do parque para tomar um merecido banho.

Lançou um último olhar para Dean, antes de sair da barraca. Primeiro falaria com Bobby para avisar da rota que seguiriam e pediria para o mais velho observar o loirinho enquanto Sam não voltasse.

Mal sabia o rapaz que a Mulher de Branco e hoodoo não seriam problema. O que colocaria a jornada em risco, mais uma vez, era uma criatura que morava naquele parque, aproveitando-se da presença do Nix como camuflagem e que seguiria os irmãos Winchester a partir do momento em que partissem. Uma criatura poderosa o bastante para não temer o Nix.

Qualquer que fosse a rota escolhida o ser sobrenatural os seguiria. E aguardaria o momento mais oportuno para atacar.

Continua...

* * *

**Dels** – Obrigada! Parar na parte do mistério é um jeito de deixar os leitores curiosos para continuar com a leitura! Kkk

Eu sempre tenho um monte de coisas pra dizer aqui. Ai na hora que eu vou digitar... esqueço. Memória troll a minha.

Boa semana!


	19. Deixando o acampamento

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 19_

_Deixando o acampamento_

* * *

O barulho era baixinho e soava distante na mente adormecida de Sam, mas foi o suficiente para que o rapaz acordasse.

Abriu os olhos e mirou o irmão mais velho que, atualmente por sua culpa, estava na forma de um garotinho de quatro anos. Garotinho que todas as noites dava um jeito de ir deitar-se ao lado do irmão. Principalmente por que a família Winchester estava envolvida em negócios bem peculiares: caçavam monstros, fantasmas, salvavam pessoas.

Dean voltara a ser criança, sim. Apesar disso, mantinha vivas algumas lembranças do tempo de adulto, das caçadas. E sua forma infantil tinha _medo_ dessas memórias, do que as criaturas de filmes de terror podiam fazer para alguém tão indefeso.

Por isso o loirinho saltava pra cama de Sam, pois ali se sentia seguro e protegido.

Seria por causa desses medos que ele _chorava_ baixinho naquele momento?

– Dean...? – Sam perguntou gentil – O que foi? Sinto muito por seu braço... está doendo?

O menino fungou, esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos pequeninas.

– Num faz mau disso – respondeu entre soluços – É que... agora o Dean... num vai mais... no parquinho...

Samuel lembrou-se do que a música parecia prometer às crianças, sobre lugares encantados e outras maravilhas. Suspirou antes de afastar o irmão com cuidado para que ambos se sentassem de forma mais cômoda.

– Prometo que te levo a um parquinho bem legal pra compensar.

Dean parou de chorar e cravou os olhos marejados no caçula.

– Promete mesmo? Super palavra de honra?

Samuel levantou a mão como se fosse prestar um juramento.

– Super palavra de honra – isso foi suficiente para o menino de sardas, que sorriu feliz – Agora vou fazer um curativo no seu braço, está bem?

O garoto olhou para o lenço parecendo confuso.

– Dean num lembra onde corto. Mais nem tá doeno.

– Foi preciso – Samuel explicou enquanto se esticava para pegar a mochila e alguma coisa de primeiros socorros – Assim nós derrotamos o monstro ontem e salvamos seu amigo James.

– Era um monstro? – o loirinho assistia fascinado enquanto o adulto desenrolava o lenço com cuidado para não causar um novo sangramento no corte. Não se tratava de um ferimento profundo e o sangue coagulara há algum tempo, graças a perícia de Bobby.

– Um monstro grande e feio – Sam descobriu que a pomada cicatrizante acabara e não tinha nada equivalente, por isso teve que se contentar em apenas cobrir com gaze e firmar com uma tirinha de fita esparadrapo – Que foi derrotado graças a você. Pronto, campeão.

Dean olhou para o bracinho tendo no rosto a expressão de quem não acha grande coisa.

– Agora a gente vai pra onde?

– Pro Colorado – o rapaz levantou-se – Tem um parquinho ótimo no caminho.

– OBA! – a criança levantou os braços de modo empolgado – E figurinha?

– Muitas figurinhas, sardento.

– Ei!

Sam riu e saiu da barraca. Ainda era muito cedo, o sol nem ao menos surgira no horizonte, porém Bobby já se levantara e tinha começado a desmontar a barraca de lona.

– Bom dia, Bobby.

– Bom dia, garoto. Como está o Dean?

Ao ouvir o próprio nome uma cabecinha de cabelos loiros apontou pela entrada da barraca exibindo um sorrisão enorme que esticava as bochechas salpicadas de sardas.

– Tio Bobby! O Sammy vai me leva eu pro parquinho no Colorado! E o Dean matou um monstro asssiiiiimmmm oh!

Singer respondeu ao sorriso. Pareceu que um peso enorme saíra dos seus ombros ao ver que o menininho estava bem.

– Incrível. Que tal ajudar a gente a desmontar a barraca, hein exterminador de monstros? – falou de brincadeira e com um carinho que não chegou a surpreender Sam. O rapaz sabia que o loirinho parecia ter esse poder sobre os dois: de despertar sentimentos super-protetores.

– Claro!

Apesar da empolgação Dean mais atrapalhou do que ajudou a desmanchar as lonas sob as quais tinham passado a noite. No fim das contas foi sentar-se na grama, dando-se por vencido, e esperou que os adultos cuidassem de tudo desmontando e conferindo equipamentos emprestados.

Finalmente os três seguiram para o prédio da Administração para devolver os utensílios e assinar o recibo de entrega.

Na recepção estava apenas a moça de cabelos curtos e loiros. Assim que os notou entrando ela levantou-se da mesa e veio atendê-los. Sam notou que a mulher tinha olhos verdes e algumas sardas sobre o nariz.

– Bom dia – ela foi dizendo como se repetisse um texto ensaiado – Meu nome é Elisa, mas podem me chamar de Lisa. Sarah foi a River City acompanhar o garotinho do acidente de ontem e seus pais. Nosso parque presta toda a assistência necessária.

– Ah, claro – Bobby cortou o papo furado – Precisamos ir embora mais cedo...

A expressão da loira tingiu-se de decepção, mas ela disfarçou rapidamente. Dois casais tinham ido embora no dia anterior mesmo, graças ao acidente que envolveu uma criança. Isso era ruim para os negócios e, infelizmente, comum sempre que um quase afogamento acontecia. Se o acidente fosse fatal o parque podia ficar por semanas sem receber visitas.

– Aqui está o recibo de entrega – Lisa entregou o canhoto depois de conferir se todos os equipamentos estavam de acordo – Nossa máquina de cartão está desconectada. Teremos que fazer o reembolso do seu dinheiro em espécie. Se importa?

Sam e Bobby se entreolharam. Não se importavam nem um pouco, pelo contrário.

– Tudo bem – o Winchester disse.

– Realmente sentimos muito – Lisa afirmou separando o dinheiro do restante da estadia que os visitantes tinham pagado antecipado e entregava para Samuel – Espero que não guardem lembranças ruins daqui e que nos visitem mais vezes.

Sam forçou um sorriso. As poucas horas no parque – menos de vinte e quatro – não entrariam no pódio de memórias mais agradáveis. Tinham perdido tempo, corrido um risco desnecessário e prendido um Nix longe da água, de modo que ele acordaria furioso qualquer dia desses, quando seu corpo conseguisse expulsar a estaca que o mantinha paralisado e sair da cova na qual fora jogado e enterrado. Por esse motivo tão somente, ele teria que voltar ali, junto com Dean e finalizar o trabalho do jeito certo.

– Nós voltaremos – Sam garantiu para Lisa que sorriu.

– E traga esse garotinho lindo – debruçou-se sobre o balcão para observar Dean melhor – Serão muito bem vindos!

– Obrigado! – Dean sorriu de volta.

– Meu filho teria a sua idade, se ele estivesse vivo – Lisa disse pensativa. Os olhos verdes subitamente tristes – Era uma criança linda, assim como você, rapazinho.

O loirinho não soube o que dizer. Sam se perguntou se o menino teria se afogado no parque por culpa do Nix, talvez. Ou então por qualquer uma das criaturas sobrenaturais que viviam nas sombras a espreita de vítimas infantis, completamente indefesas e vulneráveis.

– Sentimos muito por sua perda – o moreno meneou a cabeça. Não podia começar a pensar assim. Sabia que nunca salvaria a todos e talvez nem fosse o caso.

Lisa endireitou-se espantando a tristeza e puxou dois cartões com endereço e telefone do parque. Entregou um para Sam e outro para Bobby que aceitou em silêncio.

– Destino, eu acho – a loira sorriu – Sejam sempre bem vindos aqui.

Os caçadores pegaram a deixa e aceram em despedida. Deram meia volta e foram saindo da recepção. Ao chegar a porta Dean deu uma olhadinha para trás e acenou de volta quando Lisa lhe deu um adeus com a mão. Ele tinha gostado da moça. Era lhe lembrava sua mãe. Os cabelos loiros, o jeito de fitá-lo, cheio de doçura...

Claro que não era a sua mãe, que sempre usava os cabelos loiros mais compridos. Além disso, evidentemente, os olhos de Mary não mudavam de cor. Pois, naquele exato momento, enquanto acenava em despedida, Lisa o encarava com profundos e brilhantes olhos dourados.

Continua...

* * *

**Dels** – Achei muito legal o seu comentário! Por que a gente fica com a impressão de que existem dois mundos até, não é? Mas o caminho que o Sam e o Bobby estão discutindo é o caminho usado por gente "normal", rsrs, só que as pessoas normais não conhecem o mundo de verdade como hunters conhecem! Obrigada pelo review.

Véi, eu gosto de reviravoltas e dramas na fanfic... mas tem autor por ai que é pior do que eu! Esses dias li uma fic que faria a Paola Bracho sentir inveja. Tipo, era uma Wincest, daí começava que um deles tinha câncer e era um drama desgraçado até ele se curar. Daí descobriam que o outro tinha problema de coração e foi outro dramalhão até conseguir o transplante. Daí você pensa que acabou? Não... o do câncer foi raptado por vingança (?) por que o coração tinha que ir pra outra pessoa (?) e não para um dos irmãos. Daí a policia salva o coitado do rapto (ele sofreu tanto que tá mais para lá do que pra cá). Enquanto ele se recuperava adivinhem... o do transplante sofre um acidente de carro e esquece de tudo! Ah, vassifude. Desisti da fanfic, rsrsrs, foi drama demais até pra mim e ainda faltavam dez capítulos para acabar. Quem sabe o que mais a autora insana planejava? Rsrsrs.

Até entendo os leitores quando eles querem jogar pedradas na gente! Tem horas que é mais que merecido.

Mas por que eu tava falando sobre isso mesmo?

Enfim, boa semana e uma ótima páscoa recheada de chocolate para vocês, seus lindos!


	20. O ataque

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 20_

_O ataque_

* * *

Sam deixou um longo e entediado suspiro escapar. Estavam na estrada a um bom tempo desde o fracasso em Michigan. Já tinham deixado os estados de Indiana e Illinois para trás e avançavam por Iowa.

Aquele estado tinha muitas características marcantes, entre elas as longas e solitárias rodovias, perdidas no meio do nada, exatamente como a que passavam naquele momento.

Pudera a Mulher de Branco surgisse tanto por ali, parecia o habitat perfeito para atraí-la direto até os motoristas incautos.

Sam buscou a caminhonete de Bobby com o olhar. O veículo ia cerca de uma milha e meia a frente, um ponto os guiando rumo ao horizonte entrecortado pelos tons do poente.

E nenhum hotel a vista.

– BUM! CABUM! MORRA!

A vozinha soou mais exaltada vinda do banco de trás. Sam olhou pelo retrovisor e observou enquanto o irmão brincava com alguns apetrechos que tinha surrupiado da mochila. Nada muito perigoso, espalhado pelo banco: alguns saquinhos de mojo, os celulares, mapas, o notebook de Sam, um ou outro amuleto, o canivete suíço. Tudo parecia ter virado "homenzinhos" no campo de batalha: um mapa aberto sobre o PC portátil.

– Tudo bem aí atrás, Sardento?

– Tudo! – Dean afirmou. Então exibiu um amuleto triangular – Tamo levano a melhor!

– Por falar nisso, onde está o _seu_ amuleto?

O loirinho enfiou a mão dentro da blusa e puxou dois cordões, exibindo-os com ar vitorioso.

– Aqui!

– Muito bem.

Dean sorriu e voltou a guerrear com os brinquedos improvisados e Sam concentrou-se na estrada novamente. Ligou o som do carro, localizando uma estação com músicas mais tranqüilas e diminuiu o volume.

Aquilo lhe trouxe dois pensamentos bem contrários. Pensou que era a primeira vez que dirigia tanto o Impala e tinha a chance de escolher a rádio que bem entendesse sem que Dean reclamasse ou lhe cortasse o barato.

E Samuel percebeu que sentia falta. Muita falta do jeito possessivo e ciumento que Dean agia com o carro, do jeito mandão em decidir sempre que música ouviriam por todo o percurso... dos atritos entre personalidades tão diferentes, apesar dos fortes laços fraternais.

A compreensão de algo ainda maior apertou seu coração: se Dean Winchester fosse para o inferno aquelas ausências seriam para sempre. Sam teria que dirigir o Impala sozinho, escolheria todas as músicas e as rotas.

Perderia seu irmão, amigo e companheiro de aventuras.

Não. Não podia acontecer! Tinha que haver um jeito de evitar que o rapaz fosse arrastado para as profundezas do inferno, uma prisão onde parte significativa dos condenados fora enviada de volta pela família Winchester e aguardavam apenas uma chance para se vingarem.

Sam traria seu irmão à forma adulta e o salvaria do pacto com o demônio da encruzilhada. Ou morreria tentando.

Uma mensagem de celular cortou a linha de pensamentos de Sam. Dean pegou um dos celulares com que brincava e estendeu para o motorista.

Era uma mensagem de Bobby avisando que avistara um motel e que talvez tivessem um lugar para passar a noite.

**S&D**

– Droga – Sam resmungou.

– Isso no mínimo – Bobby tirou o boné da cabeça e correu os dedos pelos fios que começavam a branquear aqui e ali.

Os dois observavam o motel que estava lacrado com faixas amarelas e avisos de "Dedetização" por todos os lados. Um cartaz escrito a mão informava que voltariam com as atividades dentro de dois dias.

– Não podemos ficar aqui – Singer afirmou categórico.

Sam lançou um olhar em direção ao Impala, de onde Dean acompanhava tudo com vivaz interesse, ajoelhado no banco de trás e com as mãozinhas espalmadas no vidro.

– Teremos que dormir outra vez na estrada, não é? – suspirou cansado.

Bobby observou o céu. A noite estava estrelada e o tempo firme. Apesar disso o outono ia embora e isso representava temperaturas cada vez mais frias. Seria um risco ficar com uma criança num tempo assim, mas que opções tinham?

Relutante recolocou o boné e enfiou a mão no bolso do colete, puxando um mapa amassado.

– Tem um posto de gasolina há cerca de cinco milhas daqui. Vamos reabastecer, comprar agasalhos e algo pra comer.

– Dirigimos a noite toda depois?

– Não. Só nos afastamos um pouco do posto. Não quero que ninguém veja os carros dando sopa e tenha idéias erradas.

– Okay – Sam concordou e voltou para o Impala. Quanto antes voltassem para a estrada, melhor.

**S&D**

O posto de gasolina não era grande coisa: duas bombas e uma pequena e mal cuidada loja de conveniências. Dessa vez Sam permitiu que Dean viesse junto.

Compraram salgadinhos e barras de chocolate, refrigerantes e água. Não encontraram agasalhos.

– Pelo menos tem o que comer – Bobby ergueu um saco de Elma Chips, não gostava muito daquilo, mas era melhor que passar fome.

Na hora de pagar, Sam usou parte do dinheiro que tinha pegado de reembolso no Parque Florestal.

– Sabe dizer se tem um lugar para passar a noite por perto? – o rapaz perguntou ao funcionário, um sujeito que mal passara dos vinte anos, moreno e com o rosto cheio de espinhas.

– Voltando na estrada tem um motel, mas tá fechado. Ratos, eu acho – o rapaz foi explicando – Pra frente tem um hotel, umas quinze milhas. Mas eu indiquei esse lugar para alguns viajantes que passaram por aqui o dia todo. Talvez esteja lotado.

– Obrigado – Sam agradeceu a informação.

– Por nada – o atendente devolveu o troco e a notinha fiscal – Essa estrada parece infinita. É o que eu mais gosto no Iowa: longos e solitários caminhos. Uma paz... as vezes dá pra sentir como se eu estivesse sozinho no mundo.

Sam e Bobby se entreolharam. Não viam graça alguma em ficar sozinhos no mundo. Enfim...

O Winchester sentiu um puxão na perna da calça. Olhou para baixo e reconheceu a expressão de Dean. Foi impossível segurar o sorriso.

– Precisamos usar o seu banheiro.

O funcionário também olhou para o loirinho e sorriu.

– Claro. Fica na lateral.

Os sanitários eram até bem limpos para um lugar de beira de estrada, e para Dean não havia nada melhor do que aliviar-se e poder lavar as mãos.

– Já tem onde dormi, Sammy?

Sam respirou fundo antes de responder.

– Hoje teremos que ficar no Impala.

– Vamo dormi no carro? OBA!

– Que felicidade é essa?– o moreno debochou.

– Nada! É divertido.

– Sei... – ia implicar um pouco mais com o garotinho, porém notou a expressão cansada e os olhos pesados de sono. Talvez tivesse exigido muito dele nos últimos dias – Vamos voltar pro carro, Sardento.

Ao invés de reclamar do apelido, Dean ergueu os bracinhos e pediu colo. Sam o pegou com cuidado, sentindo os dedinhos segurarem em seu pescoço, em busca de maior apoio.

Reencontraram com Bobby na frente do posto. O caçador mais velho abrira um mapa da estrada e observava o caminho.

– Aqui nesse ponto tem uma estrada secundária. Podemos achar um lugar sossegado para ficar – lançou um olhar rápido para Dean que parecia cansado nos braços de Sam – São apenas duas milhas.

Sam concordou e seguiu para o Impala, abrindo a porta de trás para que Dean se acomodasse no banco e entregou uma barra de chocolate para que ele pudesse comer algo antes de dormir.

– Vou pegar algo para te agasalhar.

Encontrou um dos casacos de Dean, enorme para a forma atual do garoto, mas era algo que ele poderia usar como um improvisado cobertor, caso a noite esfriasse muito.

Depois de enrolar o menino naquilo e certificar-se que Dean estava protegido foi sentar-se ao volante, tomando a direção da estrada logo atrás de Bobby.

Quase passaram direto pelo desvio, uma estrada pequena e escura. Um lugar bem seguro para dormir aquela noite.

– Vou dar uma olhada nas redondezas – Bobby afirmou descendo da caminhonete depois de estacionar fora da estrada de terra, no meio do mato que crescia um tanto alto, junto a algumas árvores.

– Está bem – Sam também desceu do carro – Dean não agüentou, está dormindo pesado.

– Pensei que a temperatura fosse cair mais – Singer resmungou procurando uma lanterna no porta-luvas – Fique atento enquanto eu não volto.

Sam meneou a cabeça concordando e foi sentar-se no banco do carona, mantendo a porta aberta e as pernas pra fora do carro, vez ou outra olhando para Dean e verificando que o irmão continuava a ressonar calmamente, deitado no banco.

Algum tempo depois Bobby voltou satisfeito por não encontrar nada suspeito. Despediram-se e enquanto o mais velho ia para a caminhonete, Sam batia a porta do carro e travava os quatro pinos.

Lançou um olhar para o irmão certificando-se de que ele estava bem e, finalmente, inclinou o banco ao máximo abandonando-se num sono exausto e pesado.

**S&D**

Samuel não soube dizer exatamente quanto tempo dormiu, antes de ser abruptamente despertado. Só soube que não era um sonho por que depois do som de vidros quebrando sentiu algo acertá-lo em cheio no rosto e a dor o paralisou por completo, antes de jogá-lo direto à inconsciência.

Inconsciência da qual foi arrancado pela voz firme de Bobby Singer que o chacoalhava desesperado.

– Sam! Sam! SAMM!

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e por puro instinto levou a mão ao nariz onde sentiu algo escorrer. Sangue.

– Ai... – gemeu de dor.

– Você está bem? O que nos atacou corria muito rápido. Não pude fazer nada – afirmou com gravidade. Tivera a criatura na mira da arma por breves segundos e hesitara. Vacilara ao notar, chocado, que o ser levava uma preciosa carga nos braços.

Atordoado, Sam passou os dedos sujos de sangue pelo casaco e ergueu-se saindo do carro. Rapidamente pensou que Dean daria pulos de raiva ao ver o vidro quebrado da janela. Bem, não a versão criança, claro. Talvez tivesse tempo de trocar antes de...

Qualquer pensamento coerente sumiu de sua mente ao lançar um olhar rápido para o banco de trás e ver que seu irmão não estava lá.

– Dean?!

– Aquilo o levou. Sinto muito Sam.

– Temos... temos que ir atrás agora mesmo! – Sam sequer conseguiu compreender a situação em toda a sua gravidade. Sabia, tão somente, que precisar seguir os rastros enquanto estavam frescos.

Bobby não respondeu. Não precisou. Samuel descobriu desesperado que os pneus dos dois veículos tinham sido furados. Aparentemente com golpes de garras.

Que criatura era ágil o bastante para aproximar-se e rasgar as câmeras de ar sem que percebessem? De onde viera e o que pretendia levando o menino indefeso? Porque deixaria Sam e Bobby vivos?

E o pior: como iriam atrás de Dean?! Por onde sequer começar a busca?

– Meu Deus... – foi tudo o que Sam conseguiu sussurrar.

Continua...

* * *

**Dels:** ah, não é bem um metamorfo! Os olhos dourados deles são perceptíveis em gravação de câmera. Eu to me baseando mais no livro, então peguei uma criatura de lá e dei uma formatada nela! Sobre "Imorais" eu vou terminar de digitar And more confusion, daí me concentro totalmente nela! Obrigada!

Vish... conheço um leãozinho que vai me acertar umas pedradas por causa do final desse capítulo! Huahsuhasuhasuhaushashaush mas não entrem nessa onda! Autora machucada não digita tão rápido e feliz assim! Ahuahauauhauhauhauah

Boa semana!

**PS: VOU FICAR UM MÊS SEM POSTAR SÓ PRA MATAR VOCÊS DE CURIOSIDADE! HAUHSUASHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUH**

#LevaPedrada

1º de abril, gente. Cade o senso de humor...? o.o


	21. O plano em ação

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 21_

_O plano em ação_

* * *

O plano estava arquitetado em sua mente desde que os caçadores tinham chegado ao Parque Florestal.

Sim.

Lisa conhecia muito bem o tipo. Era capaz de identificar o fedor que os seguia, cheiro de morte e destruição de criaturas iguais a si, cujo único crime era não nascer _humanas_.

Ah, Lisa sabia que estavam ali caçando o Nix. Não sabia como tinham descoberto o espírito da água, por que ele era cuidadoso, nunca matava pessoas demais, apenas o suficiente para manter sua energia, diferente de outros que desejavam cada vez mais mortes.

Como tinham descoberto não era importante. Lisa tinha medo que acabassem descobrindo a ela também, por isso pretendia partir no dia seguinte.

Surpreendentemente, os dois adultos resolveram o caso com mais rapidez do que esperava e logo partiam!

Elisa ficaria feliz em vê-los pelas costas, se não fosse o pequenino loiro. Um garotinho tão parecido com seu filho... os mesmos cabelos claros, as mesmas bochechas rosadas salpicadas de sardas. Os olhos não, a cor era bem diferente. Seu Timothy tinha íris que eram azul cobalto.

Tão inocentes...

Tão jovem...

E sua vida fora roubada por aquele maldito caçador. Alguém que sequer sabia o nome, que atacara o reduto onde se abrigava e matara seu precioso filho, deixando-a a beira da morte, agindo a traição. Assassinando outros membros de sua família.

Ela quase morrera. Quase desistira.

A sede de vingança lhe devolvera um sopro de vida. E agora tinha a oportunidade de vingar-se. Pouco se importava que fosse o filho de outro caçador. Eram todos farinha do mesmo saco.

Ela queria apenas o sangue derramado. Olho por olho.

Por isso seguira os caçadores desde o parque em Michigan. Cuidadosamente e a longa distância, graças aos olhos apurados e faro refinado. Podia seguir a trilha de mau cheiro que eles deixavam.

Estava na cola de suas futuras vítimas. Esperava apenas o momento apropriado.

E foi bem quando avançavam por Iowa, uma longa e infinita estrada para o nada. Lisa vira a oportunidade e agarrara.

Humanos se cansavam fácil, precisavam recuperar as forças ocasionalmente. De seu ponto de observação Elisa viu quando o mais velho dos três afastou-se com uma lanterna e verificou os arredores. Porem sabia que ele nunca iria longe a ponto de descobrir onde ela se escondia e vigiava.

Quando tudo ficou escuro e silencioso pôs-se em guarda. A tensão fazia os olhos tornarem-se dourados e brilhantes, garras surgiram no lugar dos dedos e, às suas costas, três caudas felpudas de pêlo branco balançavam de um lado para o outro, denunciando seu estado de expectativa.

**S&D**

A madrugada ia avançada quando Lisa se sentiu segura para agir. Aproximou-se rapidamente, correndo sem produzir som de um modo que apenas sua condição sobrenatural lhe permitia, pisando tão de leve sobre a terra que não deixava rastros. Vasculhou o campo até encontrar uma pedra de bom tamanho que carregou até o carro, depositando com cuidado no solo.

Então foi até a caminhonete e sondou, certificando-se que o homem ali dentro dormia, antes de usar as afiadas garras para rasgar o pneu da frente, cravando fundo na borracha preta. Moveu a mão de modo a permitir que o ar escapasse lentamente. Não queria despertar o caçador com movimentos bruscos, o que aconteceria se esvaziasse a câmara de ar de uma vez só.

Com igual paciência repetiu a operação no outro pneu. Aquela caminhonete não iria a lugar algum.

Deslizou pelo mato alto até o carro preto. Espiou o banco de trás e as íris que pareciam ouro líquido reluziram de expectativa. O garotinho estava ali, enrolado em um casaco de frio de modo que apenas alguns fios de cabelo eram visíveis. Sua audição poderosa captou a respiração compassada e tranqüila. O sono dos justos. Ou dos inocentes, como Lisa gostava de pensar. O sono que seu filhinho também tinha até que fosse...

Balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos. Não tinha tempo a perder agora. Depois que estivesse longe dali poderia se entregar a auto-piedade e nostalgia. E a _vingança_, claro.

Furou os pneus do carro da mesma forma que o fizera antes no veículo maior. Respirou fundo, pegando a pedra. Dali em diante teria que ser ainda mais rápida e precisa. Tudo dependia de sincronia: haveria uma única e preciosa chance.

Respirou muito, muito fundo outra vez. E agiu.

Atirou a pedra com toda a força que possuía contra o vidro da frente, que estilhaçou em milhares de cacos de vidro, e atingiu o caçador de cabelos castanhos em cheio no rosto.

Agilmente esgueirou-se pelo vão e destravou a porta de trás, para ter acesso a criança. Elisa mal pôde acreditar quando apoiou um joelho sobre o banco e envolveu aquele pacotinho aquecido em seus braços.

Engoliu em seco atingida por uma emoção que a muito tempo não sentia e que velozmente dissipou-se ao que um grito de alerta varou o silêncio da noite.

– EII!

Era o outro caçador que despertara com o barulho do vidro quebrado. A mulher olhou de relance para a direção dele. Uma reação retardada e lenta, nada a altura de sua velocidade sobrenatural.

Em movimentos fluídos Elisa afastou-se do carro escuro e virou-se em fuga. Notou vagamente que o inimigo saía do carro com um rifle na mão. Permitiu-se um último olhar em direção a ele, mostrando a preciosa e delicada carga que carregava.

Sabia que ele não teria coragem de disparar e correr o risco de ferir a criança. E estava certa.

Não seria morta ali. Assim como não mataria os caçadores. Não... queria condená-los mesma dor que ela sentira. Queria que eles sofressem por perder algo que era importante e precioso. Ambos os humanos teriam o resto da vida para arrepender-se de terem sido tão descuidados.

Em questão de segundos estava na estrada e corria de volta para o carro que deixara estacionado a cerca de três milhas a frente. Três milhas para ela e seus poderes era quase como dar três passos.

Sequer se cansaria.

Sentiu o menino mover-se em seus braços. Aconchegou-o com cuidado contra o peito e sussurrou umas palavras, exatamente como costumava fazer com seu Timothy, para que se acalmasse e não despertasse.

Funcionou perfeitamente.

Exultante chegou ao próprio veículo. Colocou o caçador mirim no banco de trás e fechou a porta suavemente, antes de ir acomodar-se ao volante. Teria que dirigir muitas e muitas milhas de volta para o novo reduto, onde o que sobrara de sua família tentava se reconstruir.

**S&D**

_– Aquilo o levou. Sinto muito Sam._

_– Temos que ir atrás agora mesmo!_

_Bobby não respondeu. Não precisou. Samuel descobriu desesperado que os pneus dos dois veículos tinham sido furados. Aparentemente com golpes de garras._

_Que criatura era ágil o bastante para aproximar-se e rasgar as câmeras de ar sem que percebessem? De onde viera e o que pretendia levando o menino indefeso? Porque deixaria Sam e Bobby vivos?_

_E o pior: como iriam atrás de Dean?!_

_– Meu Deus... – foi tudo o que Sam conseguiu sussurrar._

Bobby engoliu em seco. Logo o choque foi substituído pela sagacidade que lhe era tão conhecida e toda presença de espírito voltou com força total.

– Aquilo furou os pneus com as garras, Sam – foi dizendo – E eu juro por Deus que a criatura tinha olhos que pareciam banhados a ouro.

– Olhos dourados?

– Garoto... volte aquele posto de gasolina e solicite um guincho urgente. Não vamos a lugar algum com os pneus furados. Vai ter que andar duas milhas, mas não é nada demais.

– Certo.

– Enquanto isso vou ligar pra um ou outro contato que entendem mais sobre esse assunto e tentar descobrir o que tem acontecido com as kitsunes.

– Kitsunes? – Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso – Aqueles demônios japoneses?

– Sim. Que um Mau Presságio apareça aqui para tomar um chá caso eu não tenha visto caudas naquele bicho danado.

– "Caudas" no plural...? – o Winchester engoliu em seco – Quantas?

– Três. Uma para cada século de vida.

– Uma kitsune de trezentos anos, Bobby? O que um monstro desses quer com meu irmão?

Bobby refletiu a questão por alguns segundos antes de menear a cabeça entregando os pontos. Não fazia idéia do que ela poderia querer. Alimentar-se? De uma criança? Não seria suficiente para ela. E não justificava por que ir atrás deles e deixar dois adultos vivos, duas testemunhas.

Não. Aquela aberração estava agindo de modo muito específico.

– Vamos descobrir, Sam, tenha certeza.

Assim como Bobby tinha certeza de que não seria uma luta fácil. Até então tinha caçado uma ou outra kitsune. Apenas uma delas já possuía cada, fato que indicava um exemplar com mais de cem anos.

Mas uma com três caudas? Um ser poderoso assim nunca enfrentara. Sequer acreditava que existia!

Seria um páreo duro. No entanto não fugiriam da raia. Trariam o loirinho de volta e em segurança custasse o que custasse.

Enquanto Samuel Winchester se afastava silencioso com intenção de ir buscar ajuda no posto de gasolina, Bobby Singer puxava o celular do bolso e começava uma longa lista de ligações em busca de informações.

Qualquer pista, por mais insignificante que fosse seria bem vinda. Afinal, não tinham nada por onde começar. A não ser a espécie do monstro que levara Dean Winchester como refém.

Continua...

* * *

**Dels**: você falando assim eu me sinto um monstro! Mas algumas das suas questões já foram respondidas! Ainda tem mais coisas por ai, aguarde!

* * *

Lembrando que isso é apenas uma fanfic, perdoem as coisas absurdas que acontecem na história xD

Ufa, correria mil. Hoje começo o estagio no hospital, período da noite (das 17h às 20h). O único dia que não tenho aulas na faculdade. To muito ansiosa! Rsrsrs

Boa semana!


	22. Conversas na estrada

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 22_

_Conversas na estrada_

* * *

Dean abriu os olhos devagar e lutou contra o casaco que o cobria. Sentou-se sobre o banco muito mais macio do que se lembrava e analisou o carro. Notou de primeira que não era o Impala.

– Acordou.

A voz desconhecida o fez olhar em direção ao espelho retrovisor e encarar um par de olhos verdes que o fitavam de volta.

– Cadê o Sammy? – perguntou ainda com sono.

Os olhinhos meio empapuçados de quem dormira demais pareceram derreter algo no coração da kitsune, mas ela balançou a cabeça de leve, organizando os pensamentos.

– Sammy pediu pra eu cuidar de você – falou suave.

O loirinho ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

– Meu irmão num ia pidi algo assim nunca. E o Sammy num gosta que chama ele de Sammy. Só o Dean pode chama ele assim.

– Só o Dean...?

– É! Só eu!

A mulher sorriu. Com um mínimo de esforço tinha descoberto informações preciosas daquele menino. Crianças eram tão inocentes...

Observou enquanto o garotinho livrava-se completamente do casaco e ajoelhava-se para observar a paisagem através do vidro. Era muito cedo, mas atravessavam uma cidade de bom tamanho e já havia bastante movimento. Não temeu que ele tentasse fugir ou algo do tipo, as portas estavam travadas, evidentemente.

– Então... Dean... o seu irmão pediu para que eu tomasse conta de você. Sei que não me conhece e...

– Claro que o Dean conhece você! – o loirinho a cortou, fazendo a mulher surpreender-se e temer um pouco – Você é a Lisa, aquela moça que trabalha no parque que a gente foi e tinha um trem de madeira bem grande.

A boa memória do loirinho deixou Elisa sem palavras por alguns segundos. Fez um esforço para recuperar o sangue frio. Pelo menos não eram recordações perigosas para ela.

– Sim, sou mesma. Como eu dizia... er... Sam... muel – arriscou-se no nome que poderia ser origem do diminutivo "Sammy", como o menino continuou prestando atenção sem reclamar supôs que tinha acertado – disse que tinha feito algo muito perigoso no parque e que faria algo ainda mais arriscado. Por isso vou cuidar de você.

Dean ficou confuso. Era bem a cara de seu irmão fazer de tudo para protegê-lo.

– Dean que fala com o Sammy. Num vou aceita isso! Aquele bobão.

Elisa riu do jeito do menino.

– Pode falar com seu irmão. Só que não agora. Agora estamos no trânsito e falar ao celular é contra a lei.

O loirinho sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.

– Sammy e eu faz um monte de coisa contra a lei – então o sorriso diminuiu – Mais agora o Dean tem que faze um monte de coisa sem graça de pirralho! Mais eu tenho um pijama do Batman. Vo briga com ele no telefone!

Elisa desviou os olhos e concentrou-se na estrada. Deixou a criança continuar com seus planos que jamais se concretizariam. Jamais...

Pois o que ela desejava para aquele loirinho era um único e irreversível destino...

– Eu to cum fome... – o menino exclamou ajoelhado no banco e observando a rua – Podemos toma um Milk shake? Poor favooor?

Elisa tinha pressa de chegar logo ao destino. Por um segundo pensou em dizer não. Acabou reconsiderando.

– Tudo bem. Vamos passar por uma lanchonete e comprar um Milk shake pra você.

– Oba! Com muito chocolate! – o loirinho comemorou empolgado.

– Com muito chocolate – Lisa sorriu.

– E uma montanha de batatas fritas!

– E uma montanha de... ei, nada de batatas fritas!

– Ah, mais...

– Nada de "mas". Isso não é saudável. Pode pedir outra coisa se quiser.

Chateado Dean sentou-se no banco e cruzou os bracinhos, esperando comover a mulher e convencê-la a satisfazer seu desejo.

A kitsune divertiu-se com a cena. Não estava mimando o menino ao conceder-lhe o Milk shake. Aquilo era apenas... apenas... o último desejo de um condenado. Nada mais que isso.

**S&D**

Sam estava tão irritado e sem sossego que não se conformou em esperar que o mecânico trocasse todos os pneus furados. Ele próprio encarregou-se de concertar o Impala, enquanto Bobby andava de um lado para o outro falando ao telefone. Faltaria apenas trocar o vidro quebrado da janela.

– Obrigado. Fico te devendo essa – Singer agradeceu desligando o aparelho. Passou a mão pela barba e esperou que Sam se levantasse e viesse ter com ele.

A um gesto de cabeça foram para um canto mais afastado do posto de gasolina. O mecânico que terminava o serviço na caminhonete de Bobby era o mesmo que fora buscá-los na estrada durante a madrugada com um guincho.

Quando conseguiram um pouco de privacidade o mais velho respirou fundo e começou a compartilhar o que tinha descoberto.

– Tem esse cara, o Mike, ele é um conhecido meu que entende do assunto. Mike me disse que não sabe de nenhuma kitsune de três caudas...

– Droga! – Samuel cortou a frase, e foi magnificamente ignorado por Bobby que continuou falando como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

– Mike me contou sobre um tal de Connelly, um caçador específico de kitsunes, vai saber Deus porque.

– E esse Connelly sabe alguma coisa? Você chegou a falar com ele?

– Não. Mike não tem mais o número dele e me disse que nem quer ter. Mike o classificou como um idiota metido que ficava se gabando de ter matado uma kitsune de três caudas há coisa de dois anos atrás.

Nesse ponto Sam ficou muito interessado.

– Outra kitsune de três caudas?! Pra algo que parecia lenda tem surgido muitas ultimamente.

Bobby balançou a cabeça ruminando a teoria.

– Não sei garoto. Não posso acreditar que seja tão fácil matar uma, mas eu nem acreditava que existissem mesmo. Talvez... talvez faça sentido. Esse Connelly entra no reduto, acha que exterminou todos os monstros, mas um escapa e quer vingança.

Samuel fez uma careta.

– Mas não fomos nós quem...

O rapaz calou o protesto. Na verdade quando o assunto era vingança não fazia muita diferença. Sabia disso por Gordon, o caçador que matava cada vampiro como se fosse o culpado pela tragédia em sua família. Não importava que o verdadeiro responsável já tivesse pagado o preço. Gordon ainda cobrava sua dívida e eliminava todo e qualquer sugador de sangue que tivesse o azar de passar por seu caminho.

Os próprios Winchester eram uma mostra disso. Odiavam cada demônio parido das profundezas do inferno, não apenas por serem criaturas más. Grande parte do ódio nascera da tragédia ocorrida quando Sam tinha apenas seis meses de vida, com a morte de Mary Winchester. Cada novo sinistro lapidara o sentimento, como a lâmina flamejante de uma espada sendo criada a batidas de um ferreiro. Cada novo golpe doloroso e sem piedade, cada novo golpe deixando o fio mais mortal e sedento por sangue. A morte de Jesse. A morte de John.

Fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Se Connelly invadira um reduto de kitsunes e fora estúpido o bastante para deixar uma escapar com vida, então essa criatura estaria sedenta por vingança. E seu ódio se alimentaria não apenas do causador de sua desgraça, e sim de todo e qualquer caçador que caísse em suas garras.

Desanimado, Sam passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos.

– Como ela poderia saber que nós somos caçadores? Como ela nos descobriu, Bobby? E se esse monstro quer vingança por que apenas levou o Dean? Por que não nos matar de uma vez...?

O outro homem ergueu o queixo e coçou a barba devagar, pensativo.

– Vamos fazer assim: encontramos essa kitsune e convidamos ela pra ir pro programa da Oprah, okay? Então você pode fazer todas as perguntas que quiser, garoto. Por que eu não sou vidente pra responder esse interrogatório. Estou no mesmo barco que você, caso não tenha percebido.

Sam engoliu em seco e torceu os lábios. Péssimo gênio tinha Bobby Singer. Mas já estava acostumado com as tiradas ácidas de qualquer forma.

– Sinto muito, Bobby...

– Eu sei, garoto. Se aquela criatura encostar em um fio de cabelo do Dean...

– Ela vai desejar ir para o inferno – Sam falou sério e comedido, do jeito que fazia o mais velho arrepiar-se e se perguntar se aquele era o mesmo rapaz que praticamente vira crescer.

– Sam...

– Por que eu farei o inferno parecer uma _colônia de férias_, se ela machucar o meu irmão. Eu juro.

Singer não disse nada, mas ele sabia com toda certeza do mundo que Sam Winchester falava sério. Um irmão não suportava o sofrimento do outro.

Para evitar uma desgraça maior, eles precisavam resgatar logo Dean Winchester.

Continua...

* * *

**Dels:** ah, mas eu tenho sido boazinha até esse tempo todo! Imagina: nenhum monstro dos grandes apareceu na história! Alguém tinha que botar um pouco mais de terror, hum?

* * *

Puxa, faz duas semana que eu to trabalhando no último capítulo. Que dó de terminar a fic, então eu vou enrolando, enrolando, enrolando...

Mas um dia termino!

Boa semana!


	23. Uma coisa malvada

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 23_

_Uma coisa malvada..._

* * *

Elisa dirigia por horas e horas, cada milha avançada os levava mais próximos do reduto em que a kitsune pretendia se esconder com o que restara da família.

Sua condição sobrenatural a fazia mais resistente e forte que um humano comum. Não precisa descansar com tanta freqüência, ao contrário do pequeno Dean. O garoto já tirara vários cochilos. Vez ou outra perguntava quando iam chegar, pois estava cansado de viajar tanto tempo, de ter que parar para fazer xixi na estrada e não poder tomar banho. Faziam paradas rápidas para abastecer o carro e refeições ainda mais rápidas.

A mulher respondia que logo chegariam e em breve todo aquele transtorno teria fim.

Num dos silêncios prolongados que caiam sobre os dois viajantes Lisa finalmente se rendeu a curiosidade e perguntou algo que vinha incomodando desde que vira o menino pela primeira vez no Parque Florestal.

– O que houve com seu rosto?

Dean ergueu a cabeça e parou de brincar com os botões do casaco de adulto que o envolvia.

– Oi?

– O seu rosto – a loira insistiu olhando pelo retrovisor – O que aconteceu?

O Winchester desviou os olhos para a rodovia. Um Pejout branco seguia bem lá na frente, nenhum outro veículo estava a vista. Era um caminho solitário.

– Foi uma "coisa malvada", mas eu num posso fala disso com você...

– Por que não? – a motorista perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Por que você num sabe das coisas malvadas, ué – ele respondeu no tom complacente de voz de quem fala algo que deveria ser óbvio.

– Ah, mas eu sei das "coisas malvadas", Dean. Se eu não soubesse Samuel nunca confiaria de deixar você comigo – ela mentiu sem remorso.

O loirinho refletiu o que ela dissera por alguns segundos. Pareceu convencido de que tinha certa lógica.

– Foi uma "coisa malvada". Ela tava tentano machuca o meu irmão e o Dean salvou ele.

– Ah... – Elisa se perguntava o que poderia ser essa "coisa malvada". Se eles estavam caçando, poderia ser praticamente qualquer criatura sobrenatural.

– Sabe... – o loirinho sussurrou – Uma coisa malvada matou a mamãe.

– O que disse? – Elisa surpreendeu-se com o que escutara.

– O Dean não lembra direito. Uma coisa malvada destruiu a nossa casa inteira e matou a mamãe. Depois uma coisa malvada matou a namorada do Sammy... eles ia até casa e tinha um monte de planos, mas agora num dá mais.

Elisa engoliu em seco sem saber o que dizer. As revelações do menino caíram sobre ela como um balde de água fria, revelações estas que pareciam longe de acabar.

– E uma coisa malvada matou o papai também. Nossa família acabou... sobro só o Sammy e o tio Bobby. E o Dean.

– Foi... foi por isso que vocês se tornaram caçadores? – Lisa perguntou com uma certa dificuldade de organizar as idéias.

– É. Papai num queria que outra família sofresse que nem a nossa. Ai a gente tentou protege as pessoas. Mais o papai morreu e o Sammy morreu também. O Dean ficou tão triste que procurou o demônio da encruzilhada e fez um pacto.

– O demônio da encruzilhada?! – Elisa era uma criatura sobrenatural. Conhecia outros seres como ela e isso incluía demônios, fantasmas e muitas outras. Não podia acreditar que aquele loirinho vendera mesmo a alma para salvar o irmão.

– Dean tem um ano. Depois de um ano vai pro inferno. Que dize, o Dean tinha um ano... agora tem alguns meses só. Mais o Sammy num que que o Dean vai pro inferno, daí ele fica tentano acha um jeito de impedi. Foi assim que eu machucou o rosto e o braço – tirou o bracinho de sob o casaco e mostrou o ferimento coberto com gaze.

– Você vai pro inferno? Está mentindo...

O loirinho balançou a cabeça.

– Eu num ia menti disso. Dean num se importa de i pro inferno se fo pra salva o Sammy.

A kitsune engoliu em seco. Pouco a pouco compreendeu a ironia da coisa: aqueles caçadores tiveram a vida destruída por causa de uma criatura sobrenatural. Elisa tivera sua vida arruinada por causa deles. Um círculo vicioso se formava, retroalimentando-se de ódio e sentimentos de vingança.

Aquele menininho não era mais culpado que seu próprio filho. E ela tomava consciência que não poderia matá-lo. Talvez soubesse disso desde o principio, quando o raptara. Sim. Não o raptara para torná-lo mais uma vítima do rancor e do ódio... precisava daquela desculpa esfarrapada para dar o passo inicial. Agora que conseguira suas pretensões deixaria cair por terra as defesas e encararia a realidade por trás do plano de "vingança".

– Dean... – chamou e aguardou que o pequenino lhe fitasse de volta pelo espelho retrovisor – Lembra quando eu disse que meu filho foi morto? Timothy foi morto por uma "coisa malvada".

– Oh... Dean sente muito.

– Mas essa "coisa malvada" ainda está atrás de mim, sabe? Na verdade foi por isso que Samuel mandou você ficar comigo: pra me proteger. Você consegue me proteger, Dean, mesmo se tiver que morar comigo por um tempo?

– Claro! – o loirinho estufou o peito – Num precisa te medo! O Dean vai fica com você e impedi qualquer coisa ruim de acontece! Prometo!

Elisa sorriu e voltou a atenção para a estrada. Era hora de parar de enganar a si mesma. Não roubara aquela criança para matá-la. A trouxera consigo por ser extremamente parecida com Tim, seu precioso bebê. Cuidaria dele como se fosse o próprio filho.

Estavam quase chegando ao reduto. E uma das primeiras providências tomadas seria descobrir mais sobre aquela história de demônios e inferno. Não conseguira um novo garoto, apenas para perdê-lo tão facilmente.

Não dessa vez.

**S&D**

Sam respirou fundo encarando a construção abandonada. Uma placa de "Aluga-se" parecia estar ali há muito tempo e isso só indicava a dificuldade de passar a propriedade adiante.

– Então a kitsune morava aqui? – o Winchester perguntou enfiando a mão no bolso. O outono cada vez mais proeminente fazia a tarde de Riverfields, Wisconsin, tornar-se mais do que fresca. Quase fria.

– Sim. Connelly foi bem eloqüente ao detalhar como derrotou a família de sete kitsunes, incluindo uma de três caudas – conseguir o telefone do caçador foi mais fácil do que tinham temido a princípio, graças à rede de conexões de Bobby. Dessa forma descobriram que o reduto atacado ficava no vizinho Wisconsin, por pura sorte. Graças a isso não precisaram viajar muito.

O rapaz moreno ergueu a cabeça e observou a parte de cima da casa. Era uma construção antiga, de dois andares.

– Connelly envenenou a água?

– Hn, hn. Usou um veneno fabricado por um monge xintoísta que funciona contra kitsunes, mas pelo jeito não dá certo com as mais antigas. Connelly tinha tanta certeza que não voltou para verificar se tinha sido bem sucedido. Todas as suas "caçadas" são assim a traição: ele dá um jeito de envenenar as kitsunes.

– Sempre funcionou?

– Sim. A poção xintoísta funciona para kitsunes quase da mesma forma que água benta funciona para os demônios: machuca um bocado. Quando servida em drinques, mata. Um brinde a isso.

O Winchester tirou a mão do bolso e alisou o terno escuro, de corte barato; mas que, incrivelmente, caia muito bem no corpo definido.

– Isso que nós temos é bem frágil. A única pista é uma suposta raposa de três caudas...

– Agradeça por temos ao menos isso, garoto. Não seja ingrato.

– Mas se a pista for errada... o Dean...

Bobby ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, fingindo surpresa.

– Minha mão esquerda quer te acertar um cascudo, Sam. Mas a direita está dizendo que é muito mais forte e vai fazer um senhor estrago nessa cabeça oca...

– Já entendi – o rapaz cortou a frase sorrindo com um pouco de humor – Nada de pessimismo. Temos uma raposa de três caudas e no nosso ramo essa é uma pista quente.

– Minha mão direita aprecia a compreensão. Apesar de lamentar não poder amaciar isso que você usa de enfeite e deveria ter um cérebro.

– Pelo menos você usa a sua para segurar o boné – Sam provocou e saiu andando em direção à casa que ficava ao lado da antiga residência da kitsune – Agentes de seguro, não se esqueça.

– Claro, agente Grimm – o resmungo de Singer denunciou-lhe o mau humor – E eu virei o agente Andersen. Isso não vai dar muito na cara, garoto?

O Winchester balançou os ombros. Dean sempre escolhia nomes de celebridades e geralmente funcionava pra ele. Por que Sam não podia escolher algo mais erudito? Algo que tinha mais a ver com sua personalidade?

E, não podia negar, gostava da ironia da coisa: ele parecia estar num conto de fadas. Por que não homenagear os criadores das mais famosas histórias infantis?

Então meneou a cabeça irritado, caindo em si. Melhor não pensar no trabalho daqueles escritores, já que nem todas as histórias criadas por eles tinham um final muito feliz para os protagonistas.

A linha de pensamento foi interrompida. Mal tinham pisado na área da frente da casa e uma mulher abriu a porta, parecendo muito curiosa com a aproximação, enquanto disfarçava secando as mãos num avental cor de rosa.

– Em que posso ajudar, senhores...?

Continua...

* * *

**Dels**: Acho que esse não foi lá muito maior! Rsrsrsrsrr. Obrigada pelo review!

* * *

Andei assistindo umas séries novas. Da Vincis Demons, achei tudo de bom! Mesmo. Baixei Defiance, mas ainda não deu tempo de assistir. E Hannibal. Alguém aí assistiu Hannibal? É bom?

Essa semana volta supernatural. Finalmente vamos ver o final da temporada, fala sério. Agora que a coisa esquentou mesmo, eles querem que a gente broxe né?

Enfim, boa semana! Huahsuahsaushaushausha


	24. Peças do quebra-cabeças

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 24_

_Peças do quebra-cabeças_

* * *

_Mal tinham pisado na área da frente da casa e uma mulher abriu a porta, parecendo muito curiosa com a aproximação, enquanto disfarçava secando as mãos num avental cor de rosa._

_– Em que posso ajudar, senhores...?_

Sam e Bobby se entreolharam. Foi o mais jovem quem respondeu.

– Somos os agentes Grimm e Andersen. Buscamos informações a respeito da família Evans.

A mulher não pareceu surpresa. Talvez estivesse acostumada com curiosos perguntando sobre o ocorrido com os antigos vizinhos.

– Meu nome é Margot. São policiais? – ela inquiriu.

– Não, – Samuel retomou a palavra enquanto puxava uma identificação falsa do bolso de trás da calça – somos de uma agência de seguros. Um primo distante da família faleceu e deixou uma herança para as parentes.

– Oh, – a mulher de cabelos grisalhos relaxou ainda mais – Um perda, mas com uma notícia boa. Bem depois daquela tragédia, não? Me pergunto se o tempo melhorou tudo...

Sim, tanto Sam quanto Bobby sabiam da tragédia que saíra nos jornais do condado inteiro. A família quase toda envenenada. Sete moças e um garotinho. Apenas três sobreviventes. Tudo acontecera há cerca de dois anos trás e os tablóides não traziam nenhuma foto decente para ajudar na busca dos caçadores.

– Alex e Danilla sobreviveram por que tinham trocado de turno no trabalho, acreditam nisso? Destino é algo impressionante. E Elisa ficou a beira da morte, mas ela é uma mulher forte. Pena que o pequeno Tim não sobreviveu.

_Elisa._ O nome parecia estranhamente familiar a Sam, desde que o lera no jornal antigo, mas o rapaz não pode reconhecer onde o ouvira.

– Os policiais não encontraram suspeitos, não é? – Bobby questionou.

– Isso é o pior. Que segurança temos? Alguém entra em nossas casas e vira veneno na caixa d'água. E um veneno que não deixa vestígios, pois ninguém identificou o que poderia ser! Mas que explicação existe além dessa? Nenhuma.

– A senhora era muito próxima delas?

Margot colocou as mãos nos bolsos do avental e balançou a cabeça.

– Sim, eu as ajudava quando precisavam. Moças trabalhadeiras, então eu ajudava sempre que possível. De vez em quando olhava aquele doce de menino, o Timothy. Nunca me deu trabalho.

– Saberia dizer para onde elas foram?

– Hum... – Margot refletiu na pergunta por alguns segundos – Recebi ligação de Danilla certa vez... a respeito de umas correspondências que ainda estavam chegando nessa casa. Creio que prefixo era de Kentucky. Não posso garantir que ainda estão por lá, essas garotas.

– Sete irmãs, a senhora diz? Sobraram apenas três...?

– Não, não – a mulher agitou uma mão – As irmãs eram Elisa, Danilla e Petra Evans. Christine, Alex, Cinthia e Pamela eram primas em segundo grau... por parte de mãe eu acho.

Bobby e Sam se entreolharam. Sabiam que nem todas as kitsunes de um reduto tinham laços de sangue, mas ainda assim se consideravam família.

– Nos ajudou muito, senhora – Samuel agradeceu preparando-se para ir embora.

– Ei, esperem. Acho que posso ajudar mais – Margot sorriu prestativa – Tenho uma foto das garotas aqui. Querem ver?

Os caçadores exultaram e se controlaram a custo. Uma foto ajudaria muito.

– Seria ótimo – o mais velho acenou com a cabeça.

Então a dona de casa entrou e voltou alguns minutos depois, com um retrato em mãos.

– Aqui, vejam. Não estão todas aqui, mas acho que já ajuda. Essa é a Alex, Danilla, Cinthia, Petra, Elisa e o pequeno Tim. Tiramos a foto em um dia de Ação de Graças.

Sam sentiu o coração disparar ao encaixar peças importantes do quebra-cabeças. Aquela garota... a tal de Elisa... acabara de descobrir por que o nome lhe era familiar. Sim. A foto a mostrava uns dois anos mais jovem, os cabelos um tanto mais longos, porém perfeitamente reconhecível.

A compreensão foi igualmente visível nos olhos de Bobby Singer. Elisa Evans era a loira que os atendera no último dia no parque, que se despedira de modo tão caloroso e falara do filho perdido há algum tempo.

Tudo fez sentido para a dupla de caçadores.

– Obrigado – Bobby agradeceu dando as costas à mulher – Kentucky, hein?

– É algo pra começar – Samuel concordou.

– Vou falar com Conelly outra vez. Saber da movimentação das kitsunes no estado.

– Eu verifico a internet. E vou ligar para o Parque Florestal.

Cada segundo que se passava aumentava a urgência. Não sabiam a que ponto ia a sede de vingança de Elisa Evans, mas para seqüestrar um garotinho parecido com seu próprio filho morto... parecia demais com um "olhou por olho" na opinião de Sam. Ele não permitiria que seu irmão fosse usado como bode expiatório para as ações traiçoeiras de outro caçador.

Não permitiria.

**S&D**

Dean observava a paisagem com interesse. Estavam cada vez mais longe da cidade, e a paisagem natural era inconfundível.

– Tamo na Virginia? – perguntou curioso – Dean gosta da Virginia.

– Acertou, garoto esperto – Elisa elogiou sorrindo.

– Agora Dean vai fala com o Sammy! Vai da uma bronca nele.

– Ah, claro – Elisa concordou. Já tinha um plano em mente para enrolar o loirinho, por isso não se preocupou com possíveis ligações – Você vai conhecer minha família. E eu prometo que faço um jantar decente.

– Com batata frita?

– Muita batata frita!

O carro seguiu por uma rua de terra, com terrenos baldios entre as casas. Lisa estacionou no final, em frente a última casa que dava de fundos para um extenso campo gramado repleto de algodoeiros. Não era a construção mais sofisticada, toda feita de madeira rústica a despeito das demais. Um estilo bem preservado nas cidades do interior do estado sulista.

Assim que estacionou o veículo, a mulher virou-se mirou Dean com uma expressão muito solene.

– Garoto, confio em você para nos defender das coisas malvadas. Se acha que não consegue eu peço para seu irmão vir te buscar e me indicar outra pessoa.

O pequenino pestanejou antes de estufar o peito.

– Num se preocupa. O Dean derrota qualquer coisa malvada que chega aqui perto. Só deixa liga pro meu irmão pra fala cum ele?

– Claro – a loira tirou o celular da bolsa e olhou a telinha fingindo surpresa – Puxa, a bateria acabou. Vou recarregar e você pode falar com ele, está bem?

O garotinho pareceu decepcionado. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça e esperou que Elisa descesse do veículo para abrir-lhe a porta com trava especialmente desenvolvida para que crianças não abrissem o carro por dentro. Deixou o casaco no banco e acabou estremecendo um pouco ao sair no ar do fim de tarde.

– Tenho roupas mais quentes dentro de casa. Espero que você goste. Vamos lá – a frente da casa tinha grama verdinha e bem cuidada – Penso montar um balanço aqui. O que acha dessa idéia? – perguntou antes de estender a mão para que o garoto segurasse.

Dean esticou o bracinho e aceitou o aperto de mão.

– É uma boa idéia, moça. Um balanço ali – apontou com o dedinho da outra mão. Então suspirou quando um sentimento que não soube nomear o dominou, algo que se estivesse em seu estado normal identificaria corretamente como nostalgia, mas a condição atual a qual estava condenado não o permitia – Você parece a mamãe.

A vozinha frágil e pensativa trouxe um aperto ao coração da mulher. Forte emoção fez os olhos verdes transbordarem e mudarem rapidamente num vislumbre dourado, antes que Elisa se dominasse a custo.

– Obrigada – foi tudo o que disse. Mas em sua mente... em sua mente ia a certeza de que ela seria _sim_, a nova mãe daquele garotinho.

Estavam quase chegando a porta de entrada quando a folha de madeira se abriu por dentro e uma mulher passou por ela apressadamente. Era alta e magra, de pele amorenada e aparente descendência latina. Os olhos eram tão negros quanto os cabelos longos e lisos.

– Você perdeu a cabeça, Elisa? – a morena questionou de forma baixa e ameaçadora.

– Não, Alex. Eu te expliquei por telefone que...

– Não vou compactuar com essa loucura – terminou a frase rosnando ameaçadora na direção de Dean Winchester.

O loirinho, assustado, se escondeu atrás das pernas de Elisa que por puro instinto respondeu rosnando de forma igualmente feroz. Presas e garras foram expostas na mesma velocidade em que os olhos ficaram completamente dourados.

Parecia que as duas sequer se importavam com o mundo ao redor, tão preocupadas que estavam em medir forças.

Continua...

* * *

Depois que eu digitei percebi que a saga das kitsunes ficou mais longa do que as outras. Não fiquem entediados com ela! xD

Boa semana!


	25. Percepções

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 25_

_Percepções_

* * *

_O loirinho, assustado, se escondeu atrás das pernas de Elisa que por puro instinto respondeu rosnando de forma igualmente feroz. Presas e garras foram expostas na mesma velocidade em que os olhos ficaram completamente dourados._

_Parecia que as duas sequer se importavam com o mundo ao redor, tão preocupadas que estavam em medir forças._

Dean não conseguiu desviar o olhar das íris douradas da garota chamada Alex. Lembrou-se que já tinha visto Elisa ficar com aparência semelhante no parque florestal. Engoliu em seco quando sentiu algo macio roçar o lado esquerdo do rosto, algo suave como pelúcia ou como uma...

Então uma nova moça, com longos cabelos loiros e lisos, e olhos azuis passou que nem um furacão pela porta.

– Lisa, Alex... que pensam que estão fazendo?! – tal moça não devia ter mais de vinte anos – Querem assustar esse garotinho?

A morena fez uma careta, no entanto se controlou. Logo as garras e presas desapareceram e os olhos readquiriram o tom enegrecido.

– Aff – resmungou de mau humor.

A recém-chegada abaixou-se perto de Dean, olhando de um lado para o outro buscando a certeza de que nenhum vizinho bisbilhoteiro espiava, antes de sorrir calorosa.

– Meu nome é Danilla Simons. Prazer – estendeu a mão.

– Dean Winchester. Prazer – o loirinho respondeu ainda um tanto assustado.

– Aquela é minha prima Alexandra Hosse. Mas pode chamá-la de Alex. E pode me chamar de Dan – lançou um olhar significativo para Elisa, que apenas assistia a cena – Lisa é minha irmã mais velha. Ela me disse por telefone que você veio pra cuidar da gente, é verdade...?

– É – Dean afirmou mais confiante – Meu irmão que pediu.

– Venha comigo, Dean Winchester. Vou mostrar o quarto que preparamos para você. Espero que goste.

O menino respondeu com um sorriso enquanto aceitava segurar na mão da jovem e seguir para dentro de casa.

Assim que os dois desapareceram das vistas, Alex virou-se para Elisa, muito irritada.

– Você... perdeu o juízo, Elisa. Sumiu por dois anos, deixou de dar notícias, nunca respondeu aos nossos telefonemas... e agora aparece com essa criança humana?!

Lisa mordeu o lábio inferior pensando bem na resposta que daria. Acabou suspirando, não tinha como dourar a pílula. Só lhe restava contar a verdade.

– Eu precisava de um tempo. Sempre me culpei pelo que aconteceu, por que eu insisti para que morássemos lá, e tentássemos ter uma vida normal. Por esse sonho idiota Petra, Chris, Cinthia e Pam pagaram com a vida. E o meu bebê – a voz da mulher falhou – Meu pobre bebê...

– Ninguém culpou você – Alex pareceu amolecer um pouco com a dor que a voz da prima revelava – Não devia ter se afastado.

– Eu queria me esconder do resto do mundo. Pensar com calma numa vingança. Quando vi esse menino entendi que tinha a minha chance. Eu pretendia matá-lo.

– Mas não conseguiu – Alex deduziu rapidamente o óbvio – Você viu Tim nesse garoto e não pôde fazer mal a ele.

– É – a outra confirmou simplista – Comecei a pensar que tinha uma segunda oportunidade. E ele é irmão de um caçador. Não deixa de ser uma vingança.

– Virão atrás de nós. Sabe disso – a morena soou amargurada.

– Não. Eles não têm a menor pista. Estamos seguras.

Alex meneou a cabeça e torceu os lábios. Por alguns segundos foi visível a luta interna que travava. Parte de si queria se livrar daquela surpresa desagradável enquanto a outra parte dizia que família era isso mesmo, coisas boas e ruins.

– Você sabe que o garoto será nossa ruína, não sabe...? – ela indagou, dando-se por vencida – Trazer humanos para tão perto nunca foi um bom presságio a nossa raça.

Elisa não respondeu, mas seus olhos transmitiam a determinação de fazer certo daquela vez.

Entrementes, dentro da casa Dan levou o loirinho até o quarto que tinha preparado desde que recebera o telefonema da irmã há cerca de dois dias passados.

– Não deu tempo de organizar tudo – apontou a cama com formato de carro de corrida e o pequeno guarda-roupas azul – Mas faremos com calma. Está bem?

Apesar da situação ruim, o garotinho adorou a cama. O único brinquedo visível no quarto era um urso de pelúcia marrom com um gorro listrado; os outros estavam arurmados dentro de uma caixa de plástico transparente. Dean não se recordava da última vez que tivera um brinquedo.

– Pode pega aquilo? – indicou o ursinho sobre a cama.

– Claro! – Dan sorriu – É todo seu.

– Obrigado!

– Que me diz de um banho? Vocês têm viajado por algum tempo, acho que devia tomar um banho enquanto preparo algo para você comer!

Dean abriu um sorriso enorme.

– Milk shake de chocolate e batata frita!

Danilla sorriu de volta. Não culpava a irmã por ter trazido aquela criança pra casa. Também não a julgava por ter fugido e deixado de dar notícias. A morte de Tim trouxera uma dor terrível, muito maior do que a morte da irmã e das primas. Vendo aquele loirinho, parecia que Timothy estava com elas outra vez, compreendia um pouquinho dos sentimentos de Elisa e não tinha coragem de ir contra. Mesmo que envolver-se com humanos significasse perigo.

Balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos, ciente de que o pequenino a olhava de forma ansiosa.

– Parece delicioso. Vou caprichar no chocolate e fazer uma montanha de batata frita, mas antes precisa tomar um banho decente e colocar roupas limpas e confortáveis.

Enquanto a garota ia em direção ao guarda-roupas escolher vestes novas, o sorriso do Winchester desaparecia dos lábios infantis. Dean estava confuso e meio perdido, mas era esperto. Lembrou-se de que os olhos de Elisa já tinham mudado de cor antes. Mas agora o fato parecia assustador e ganhava um novo significado.

Apenas lobisomens, demônios e outras coisas malvadas podiam mudar a cor dos olhos assim. Humanos não. Nunca.

Pelo menos duas daquelas mulheres eram "coisa malvada" e Sammy nunca o mandaria para tomar conta delas. As três estavam mentindo! Apesar disso sabia que não podia entrar em pânico, nem deixar que elas desconfiassem de que ele sabia da verdade.

E o mais importante de tudo: tinha que entrar em contato com o irmão. Urgentemente.

**S&D**

– Alguma novidade? – Bobby Singer perguntou se aproximando do banco em que Samuel estava sentado. Entendeu um dos copos de café que levava, antes de sentar-se ao lado do jovem.

– Não – Sam aceitou o grande copo com gratidão, dando um longo gole no líquido morno, forte e doce – Obrigado.

– Por nada – Bobby também bebeu; seu pedido era igualmente forte, porém amargo.

– Não encontrei nada a respeito de "Elisa Evans", somente a tentativa de envenenamento há dois anos atrás. Liguei no Parque Florestal. Lá ela usava o nome de Elisa MacGregor. Também não encontrei nada sobre ela no sistema, nem uma multa de trânsito.

– Óbvio que "Evans" e "MacGregor" são nomes fictícios.

– Sim, ela só mantém o "Elisa", talvez seja o nome real dessa criatura. Mas nunca vamos encontrar alguma referência só com o primeiro nome – fechou o laptop e concentrou-se no café. O Impala estava estacionado a poucos metros dali, próximo ao parque em que tinham parado, junto à caminhonete de Bobby.

Seguiam rumo ao Kentucky, a única pista que tinham, sem querer alimentar muitas expectativas. Nada provava que as kitsunes mantinham o reduto no estado por todo aquele tempo.

– Consegui falar com Conelly – Bobby respirou fundo – Ele se recusou a conversar por telefone, quer se encontrar com a gente.

– Onde? – Sam perguntou aborrecido. Não gostara nem um pouco dos métodos que o caçador de kitsunes escolhera para matar suas presas. Era traiçoeiro e pouco digno.

– No Kentucky. Conelly riu quando eu insinuei que o reduto delas poderia ser ali. Ele disse que varreu o estado e não encontrou nada. Então marcou de se encontrar com a gente lá, para trocarmos informações.

– O que você acha disso, Bobby?

O caçador mais velho deu de ombros.

– Não temos nada, garoto. Precisamos agarrar qualquer indicio que nos leve ao Dean... por menor e mais sujo que possa ser.

O Winchester concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Se era para o bem e segurança do irmão, que se encontrassem com o tal Conelly.

Continua...

* * *

Hohohohohohohoho

O dia amanheceu chuvoso e frio. Odeio dias chuvosos e frios quando a gente tem que trabalhar.

Comecei a ver Hannibal e... okay, eu tinha expectativas sobre essa série... mas ela superou todas! É fantástica em cada microsegundo de gravação. Estou total em love com o Will e o Doc Hannibal me seduz facinho. Facinho até demais xD

Meus amigos tiveram que me agüentar o final de semana com milhões de torpedinhos surtando sobre a série kkkkkk shame of me.

Enfim, recomendo. Mais do que isso, se me permitem, um momento propaganda. Gostei tanto da série que escrevi uma fanfic, quem quiser se aventurar é só dar uma olhadinha no meu perfil.

Mesmo quem não se interessa pela fanfic, veja a série! É boa de verdade.

Boa semana e até segunda!


	26. Quem é você pra me julgar?

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 26_

_Quem é você pra me julgar?_

* * *

A viagem ao Kentucky foi rápida e sem imprevistos, saindo de Wisconsin e atravessando Illinois pela interestadual.

O lugar marcado para encontrar Connelly era um restaurante chamado Joe Dinner, na cidade de Green Lake, algumas milhas a oeste da fronteira com Indiana.

Chegaram pouco depois do tempo que fora previsto. Era hora do almoço, mas o local não estava totalmente lotado. Bobby apontou uma mesa vazia e se dirigiram para lá.

– Bem vindos – uma mulher de meia idade com cabelos curtos negros e avental sujo aproximou-se e estendeu dois cardápios – Se pedirem o mesmo prato tem desconto de dez porcento. Me chamem quando se decidirem.

Nem esperou resposta e foi atender um casal que lhe acenava.

Os caçadores se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Tinham viajado por horas desde a última parada e pelo visto Connelly estava atrasado. Mais do que eles.

– Vamos comer alguma coisa – Singer decidiu com um suspiro cansado.

Sam acenou com a cabeça e concentrou-se no que pediria. Ou tentou, pelo menos. Não podia deixar de pensar que estavam perdendo tempo e que a cada segundo a vida de Dean corria um risco tremendo. E a situação era por demais tensa, o que aconteceria com a alma do irmão se a kitsune... se a kitsune...

Não conseguiu seguir a linha de raciocínio. _Sabia_ que a morte levaria Dean direto para o inferno. A idéia lhe era insuportável.

– Calma, Sam – Bobby o trouxe de volta a realidade – Não é hora de se desesperar. Seu irmão precisa de nós com a cabeça no lugar e o sangue frio.

O rapaz concordou. Singer tinha razão. Para ajudar a espantar os pensamentos fez um gesto chamando a garçonete. Talvez quando matasse a fome o futuro não parecesse mais tão sombrio.

**S&D**

Dean notou que a casa não tinha telefone fixo. A única forma de entrar em contato com Sam seria usando um dos aparelhos de telefonia móvel das mulheres que moravam ali. O celular de Alex o garotinho não tinha coragem de sequer arriscar pegar. Dan levava o dela sempre no bolso da calça, assim como Elisa. Teria que ser um dos dois. Na primeira oportunidade que surgisse.

– Ei, quer me ajudar com o almoço, campeão? – Dean desviou os olhos do desenho animado que fingia assistir – Deixo você escolher o que faremos.

– Quer! – o loirinho levantou-se e seguiu Danilla para a cozinha.

Elisa observou por alguns segundos, com um sorriso no rosto antes de virar-se para Alex sentada no outro sofá.

– E então?

– Nada. Não encontrei nada a respeito de algum Dean Winchester na Internet, a não ser um serial killer que foi morto ano passado – e virou o laptop para que a prima pudesse ver a foto do tal criminoso, um rapaz loiro de olhos verdes – Quem diria, um bonitão desses é um assassino sem piedade. Ou era...

– Humanos – Lisa falou como se a palavrinha explicasse tudo – Sobre a criança você não encontrou nada?

– Não. Mas eu nem tinha grandes esperanças. Esse menino tem quatro anos, a não ser que esteja envolvido em alguma coisa grande não vai constar em nenhum sistema – Alex levantou-se deixando o PC portátil sobre o estofado – Hoje estou no turno da noite, se quiser mais alguma pesquisa vai ter que esperar até amanhã.

Elisa acenou em despedida e lembrou-se do que o loirinho dissera sobre a alma vendida ao demônio da encruzilhada. Acabou balançando a cabeça, uma criança nunca conseguiria fazer tal pacto. Talvez Dean tivesse escutado os adultos conversando sobre isso e ficara impressionado. Crianças eram inocentes demais e misturavam realidade com outras coisas. Isso falando de meninos normais. Imagina como ficava a cabeça de um garotinho arrastado por aí por dois caçadores?

Era uma das coisas mais cruéis que Elisa já vira em sua longa vida. No entanto, Dean estava a salvo agora. Não permitiria que entrasse com contato com nada sobrenatural, além das três kitsunes. E lhe daria uma vida tão normal quanto a de qualquer outra criança humana.

**S&D**

Sam e Bobby terminavam a refeição quando notaram o homem se aproximando. Intuíram que se tratava de Nicholas Connelly e não se enganaram.

O recém-chegado não era alto nem gordo, mas era _grande_, de ossos largos dando uma impressão de força. Os cabelos ruivos e fartos desciam pelo rosto anguloso em suíças bem aparadas que de certa forma combinavam com ele. Sob as grossas sobrancelhas estavam os olhos azuis mais claros que Sam se lembrava de ter fitado na vida. E não havia sombra de cordialidade naquele olhar.

– Singer, Winchester – foi cumprimentando enquanto se sentava sem esperar convite. Acenou para a garçonete e pediu um caneco grande de cerveja e salsichas fritas.

– Connelly – Bobby respondeu. Sam apenas observou.

– Então vocês estão na cola daquele monstro – foi logo dizendo assim que recebeu o seu pedido e a funcionária se afastou – Acreditem, não vão encontrá-las por aqui.

– Por que tem tanta certeza? – Sam perguntou de mau modo.

Connelly parou de mastigar e engoliu.

– Por que não sou estúpido, garoto. Fiz o trabalho dois anos atrás, pensei que tudo estava resolvido até ver os jornais e descobrir que três delas escaparam. A primeira coisa que fiz foi voltar ao local e tentar colher pistas. A vizinha me mandou para cá e eu verifiquei cada milha desse estado. Não há sinal de kitsunes por aqui. Mas se querem perder tempo... – resmungou pegando o canecão de cerveja.

Sam e Bobby se entreolharam.

– Tem alguma pista? – o mais velho inquiriu.

– Não – Nicholas respondeu limpando os lábios com as costas das mãos – Parece que elas sumiram no ar. Pensei que se juntarmos forças teremos mais chances.

– Não me parece uma boa idéia. Se você tivesse feito o seu serviço direito... – Sam começou a dizer mal humorado. Foi cortado pelo ruivo.

– Eu analisei o reduto delas por semanas. Não tinha como saber que uma delas era uma kitsune de trezentos anos resistente ao elixir xintoísta que eu uso. Também não podia contar com a mudança de turno de dois daqueles monstros. Além disso, não lhe devo explicações.

– Não, não deve – Sam continuava irritado – Mas se não usasse esse método covarde de envenenamento e lutasse contra elas saberia que o trabalho não foi bem feito! Ao invés disso preferiu sair se gabando por aí... agora meu irmão foi levado por uma kitsune que quer se vingar e eu não tenho a menor pista de onde ele pode estar.

Bobby Singer pegou a própria caneca de cerveja e bebeu um gole. Sabia que Samuel estava com tudo aquilo atravessado na garganta desde que Dean fora raptado. E que só piorara ao saber uma parte da história. Na verdade o velho caçador contava os segundos para que o rapaz explodisse. E, em momentos assim, apenas Dean podia devolver alguma razão ao irmão. Pelo menos na maior parte das vezes.

– Método covarde – Connelly recostou-se na cadeira pestanejando. Os lábios torceram-se num sorriso sem humor algum – Garoto, você sabe como as kitsunes matam e se alimentam?

– Eu... – Sam começou, mas foi interrompido novamente.

– Elas têm uma toxina no corpo e a usam para paralisar os músculos de suas vítimas. Você sabe, primeiro a parte mais distante do corpo: mãos, pés, braços e pernas... os músculos da garganta. Por último, o coração. Se a kitsune for muito piedosa ela vai esperar o coração parar de bater antes de lhe rasgar as entranhas e te devorar. Mas se ela sentir muita fome você não terá tanta sorte, garoto. Quando ela cravar os dentes e abrir sua barriga ainda estará consciente, mas incapaz de se mover, de pedir socorro ou sequer gemer de _dor_. E enquanto seu coração bate pelas últimas vezes você é devorado vivo. Todas as noites, antes de dormir, eu me pergunto se minha esposa e minhas duas filhas tiveram sorte ou não. Se houve misericórdia ou se elas apenas foram mortas lentamente implorando em silêncio pelo fim rápido que nunca veio. Você acha que pode me julgar, Winchester? Acha que meus métodos são covardes? Sugiro que pense melhor.

Terminou a revelação dando um gole na cerveja tentando disfarçar a emoção de reviver a perda. Anos se passaram desde a morte da mulher e das filhas, desde a época em que era vendedor de peças de carros e viajava pelo país a trabalho, deixando a família sozinha sem sequer desconfiar que o mal espreitava os seres amados. Anos que se lamentava e se culpava dia após dia.

Samuel passou a língua pelos lábios subitamente secos e não soube o que dizer. Bobby fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sem querer sequer imaginar que algo tão cruel pudesse ter acontecido com o pequeno Dean.

Nunca antes sentiu maior urgência em salvar alguém...

Continua...

* * *

Oh, man. Eu realmente odeio o frio com todas as minhas forças. Sinceramente, espero que não seja um longo e tenebroso inverno. Não tem muito o que falar... a não ser o fato que eu visualizo o fim do semestre acenando ao longe...

Férias... vem nim mim!

Até segunda e beijo na... okay, essa é infame demais até pra mim! Rsrsr


	27. Seja forte, garotinho

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 27_

_Seja forte, garotinho_

* * *

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio desagradável, Connelly depositou a caneca vazia sobre a mesa e lançou olhares de Sam para Bobby.

– Meu único objetivo é matar quantas dessas pragas eu puder, da forma que eu puder. Se você não consegue conviver com meus _métodos covardes_, garoto, então nossos negócios terminam por aqui.

Fez menção de levantar-se, porém Samuel o impediu.

– Espere – o ruivo sentou-se meio relutante – Você tem razão, o jeito que encontrou para matar kitsunes não é da minha conta. Só quero resgatar meu irmão, nada mais.

Bobby ficou aliviado. Caçadas sobrenaturais eram complicadas, contar com a experiência de Connely podia fazer toda a diferença para salvar Dean.

Nicholas meneou a cabeça em concordância, saindo um pouco da defensiva.

– Acreditem: eu vim aqui e verifiquei cada palmo desse estado, não há o menor indício de que kitsunes vivam aqui.

– Talvez tenham ido para um lugar mais longe. Kentucky ainda é próximo de Wisconsin...

Mas o caçador ruivo negou a sugestão com um gesto de mão.

– Essas criaturas são muito apegadas aos laços. Elas não iriam muito longe do reduto original. Gostam de tradições e vínculos.

– Faz sentido – Sam concordou pensativo – Temos pistas de que Elisa trocou o sobrenome ao se mudar de Wisconsin, que não é longe do reduto, mas manteve o pré-nome. Acreditamos que seja mesmo o nome dela.

– O que não ajuda muito – Connelly resmungou – Quando saí daqui fiz o perímetro seguindo para o sudoeste. Talvez devêssemos seguir a noroeste agora.

– Vou entrar em contato com alguns conhecidos – Bobby decidiu – Avisar sobre uma mulher, provavelmente loira e um garotinho.

Nicholas abriu a boca para dizer algo mais mudou de idéia no último segundo. Ao invés disso chamou a garçonete para pedir mais cerveja. Seu instinto lhe alertou para o perigo de dizer o que achava de verdade. Se dissesse que o garotinho já devia ter virado ração de raposa, aquele rapaz que parecia um gigante era bem capaz de lhe arrancar o pescoço com as mãos nuas.

– Farei o mesmo – afirmou – Creio que chegamos ao Missouri antes de anoitecer. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu preciso de uma noite de sono, não consigo dirigir mais uma noite sem parar.

– Combinado – Bobby falou por ele e por seu companheiro de aventura. Por Samuel continuariam na estrada até encontrar o loirinho, mas de pouca ajuda seriam caso desmaiassem de exaustão ao alcançar as kitsunes. Precisavam estar perfeitamente bem: física e mentalmente para o resgate.

Resgate. Singer se recusava a pensar naquela empreitada de outra forma. Não desejava que se transformasse em uma forma de vingança, fato que ocorreria se algum mal fosse feito ao indefeso Dean Winchester.

**S&D**

– E eles viveram felizes para sempre – Elisa fechou o grande livro e desviou as íris verdes para o garotinho deitado na cama em formato de carro de corrida, coberto até o queixo e com olhos tão arregalados que pareciam dois pires – O que foi...?

– Que história assustadora!

Elisa riu.

– Foi você quem pediu pra que eu lesse! Eu escolheria outra, mas...

– Tudo bem. Dean num tá com medo.

– Garotinho corajoso. Boa noite – abaixou-se para depositar um beijo nos cabelos aloirados e levantou-se – Se precisar me chama.

– Dean num fica com medo de nada! Boa noite.

Lisa sorriu e desligou a luz antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta. Imediatamente o garotinho relaxou na cama. Primeiro tinha que colocar os pensamentos no lugar: não conseguira nem uma chancezinha de pegar o celular de uma das mulheres. Agora sabia que Alex e Dan sairam para trabalhar a noite em uma lanchonete. Ficara sozinho com Elisa.

Elisa.

Uma mulher que lhe lembrava a mamãe. E como Dean sentia falta da mamãe, de seus carinhos e suas gentilezas. Ao mesmo tempo sabia que aquela mulher não era sua mãe, e que ela era sequer _humana_.

Os olhos das mamães não mudam de cor. Só das coisas malvadas.

E aquelas mulheres tinham feito algum truque sujo! Por que era impossível que Sam não atendesse suas ligações! Como ele poderia deixar o celular apenas na caixa postal? Não era aquilo que tinham combinado.

Dean não compreendia como elas faziam aquilo. Mas faziam.

Sozinho matutou o plano que desenvolvera ao longo do dia, os olhos fixos no teto tentando ignorar tudo o que sabia que adorava viver nas sombras da noite. Depois de um tempo que não soube contar direito, mas que pareceu ao pequenino enorme, achou que já era hora de por em prática. Enchendo-se de toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir saiu da cama, jogando o edredom longe.

Caminhou até a porta notando que não alcançava a fechadura. Precisou puxar uma das caixas cheias de brinquedo recém comprados para subir em cima e abrir a porta.

Espiou o corredor escuro de um lado para o outro, parecia seguro. Saltitou nas pontas dos pés até a porta do quarto da única mulher que estava na casa e bateu.

– Elisa! Elisa! ELISA!

Ao fim de alguns segundos a porta se abriu e Lisa o fitou com uma expressão que beirava a sonolência e a preocupação.

– O que foi, meu bem? Um pesadelo?

– Num foi isso. O Dean num tá cum medo, mais num consigo dormi. Pode dormi com você? Só hoje por favooooor...

A kitsune observou aqueles olhos grandes e verdes, as bochechas pálidas salpicadas de sardas e a boquinha comprimida de tensão. O pequeno Timothy também corria para a sua cama, sempre que tinha um pesadelo. Sempre buscava a proteção dos braços da mãe.

– Claro que pode, Dean. Venha... – pegou o menino no colo e o levou para a cama de casal em que dormia. Era o quarto de Danilla, mas logo arrumaria o de hóspedes para si, para ficar mais a vontade no reduto de onde não pretendia sair tão cedo.

Com cuidado colocou o menininho sobre o colchão, antes de voltar e apagar a luz, mantendo apenas o abajur aceso. Então acomodou-se com ele, cobrindo a ambos.

– Boa noite, anjinho.

– Boa noite, Elisa.

A mulher decidiu que esperaria Dean dormir antes, mas o menino parecia inquieto demais, um tanto tenso.

– O que foi? Ainda sente medo?

– O Dean num tá com medo. Eu só...

– Pode dizer.

O loirinho ergueu os olhos e observou Elisa por algum tempo, parecendo reunir coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

– Cê num vai briga com o Dean?

Elisa sentou-se sobre a cama.

– Claro que não, Dean. Pode dizer o que você quer que eu não brigo com você, nunca.

– Dean tá com fome. Eu queria um copo de leite...

– Oh, meu anjinho. Não precisa ficar com receio de me pedir as coisas! Não vai dormir com fome por causa disso. Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você. Promete que não vai sentir mais medo?

O loirinho balançou a cabeça.

– Dean promete.

– Muito bem – Elisa sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos do menino – Espere aqui que eu já volto com um super copo de leite com chocolate!

– Obrigado!

A mulher sorriu e levantou-se para sair do quarto. Parou a porta e lançou um sorriso para o loirinho, que sorriu de volta sonolento. Assim que a folha de madeira se fechou, o coração de Dean disparou e o sorriso morreu em seus lábios.

Contou mentalmente até dez, sem ter certeza de ter pensado os números na ordem correta. Estava, subitamente, tão nervoso e assustado que não teve reação por alguns segundos preciosos.

Então lembrou-se de que talvez não tivesse outra chance daquelas e foi tal certeza que o fez se mover. Arrastou-se pela cama até alcançar o criado mudo, onde o abajur aceso iluminava o aparelho celular como um baú do tesouro.

Dean olhou para a porta antes de estender a mãozinha trêmula e pegar o precioso aparelho. O coração bateu ainda mais rápido. Se Elisa voltasse para o quarto e o visse com o telefone na mão, o que faria?

O medo foi tão grande que fez sua garganta se fechar e a respiração ficar difícil. Os dedinhos suaram frio e por um breve instante Dean pensou largar o celular ali e tentar em outra oportunidade, com mais calma.

Então sentiu que talvez não houvesse outra chance como aquela.

Tenso discou o primeiro número, olhou para a porta e discou o segundo. Terceiro número, porta, quarto número, porta. E foi assim até discar todos os números e apertar o botão verde, para realizar a chamada.

Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques.

"Vai logo, Sammy. Por favor, Sammy. Atende, Sammy".

Caixa postal.

O loirinho suspirou. Os olhos cravados na porta.

_O número discado encontra-se indisponível ou fora da área de cobertura. Deixe seu recado. Ele será tarifado após o sinal._

Dean engoliu em seco. Talvez a chance não fosse totalmente desperdiçada. No tom de voz mais baixo que conseguiu sussurrou umas palavras e encerrou a ligação. Mantinha as íris esmeraldas cravadas na porta e a audição atenta à qualquer sinal de passos.

Colocou o celular com cuidado sobre o criado mudo e voltou a se deitar, desesperado para que a luz do visor se apagasse rapidamente. Não podia correr o risco de colocá-lo em outra posição e Elisa desconfiar do que fizera.

A luz se apagou e Dean ficou tão aliviado que quase chorou. Ainda não havia sinal de retorno da mulher.

A esperança inundou o coração do garotinho.

**S&D**

Sam saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Hotel de quinta categoria, mas camas limpas e banho quente. Bobby saíra para comprar comida, por isso o toque insistente do celular tirara o Winchester do banheiro.

Assim que colocou o pé molhado para fora, o telefone silenciou. Sam praguejou, pingando água sobre o assoalho. Pensou em voltar para terminar de lavar a espuma dos cabelos. A curiosidade foi maior.

Pegou o aparelho jogado sobre a cama e observou o número no visor. Não reconheceu como de nenhum contato.

Um ícone na telinha indicava uma nova mensagem de voz. Acionou a caixa de entrada. A primeira vez que ouviu foi apenas o silêncio, quatro talvez cinco segundos de silêncio, ou melhor, uma espécie de chiado ao fundo.

Intrigado Samuel observou o visor por um tempo. Resolveu aumentar o som e escutou pela segunda vez. Percebeu, espantado, que era um tipo de sussurro! Começando a sentir certa urgência, Sam colocou o aparelho em viva-voz e aumentou o volume no máximo possível.

Funcionou. Os sussurros se tornaram audíveis e compreensíveis. E fizeram o coração de Samuel Winchester acelerar.

_Sammy... tem coisas malvadas aqui... salva o Dean..._

Continua...

* * *

8) Gente... pega leve. Eu queria um capítulo que terminasse com fortes emoções, mas... escrever suspense é difícil...

Ufa, acho que nem tenho muito o que dizer. Boa semana! Ah, esse capítulo foi grandinho, hum... #olhando para Dels#

Alias, quem viu o último episódio da temporada e chorou litros? Pois é. Emocionante, nem sei como ainda tenho unhas! xD


	28. Rumo ao reencontro

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 28_

_Rumo ao reencontro_

* * *

_Sammy... tem coisas malvadas aqui... salva o Dean..._

Bobby passou a mão pela barba observando o aparelho que Samuel segurava quase com reverencia. Acabara de voltar de um restaurante com o jantar de ambos que, alias, estava esquecido sobre uma das camas.

– Não há engano – decretou – É o Dean.

– Sim – Sam, devidamente vestido, mal podia acreditar naquela reviravolta do destino. Seu irmão era esperto, fora treinado desde os quatro anos. Algumas coisas estavam tão enraizadas no rapaz que ele não as esqueceria nem mesmo enfeitiçado – Verifiquei o prefixo, é da Virginia. Franklin.

– Connelly tinha razão: não foram muito longe. Você não...

– Não – Samuel cortou sabendo o que Singer diria a seguir – Não liguei de volta. Dá pra notar que Dean estava ligando escondido, não sou idiota, Bobby.

– E por que será que eu me preocupei? Ah, sim... por que você não é idiota, mas vive fazendo coisas idiotas. Estamos tentando voltar o seu irmão pra idade adulta graças a uma idéia sem um pingo de idiotice, não?

Sam fez uma careta e ignorou a alfinetada.

– Pelo menos sabemos onde Dean está – Sam mantinha esperanças fortes de encontrar o mais velho vivo, e elas foram devidamente recompensadas. Podia ser ainda mais otimista e acreditar que talvez o garotinho não estivesse muito machucado também.

– Ele falou "coisas malvadas", no plural. Isso indica que existem outras kitsunes no reduto. Connelly disse que elas valorizam os laços então...

– É provável que ela juntou-se às sobreviventes da família. Pode ser apenas uma aliada, mas vamos trabalhar com a pior possibilidade e supor que as três estarão juntas. Elisa é uma kitsune de trezentos anos... precisamos pensar bem numa estratégia.

– Chegar pela porta da frente, nem pensar – Singer resmungou – Não quero arriscar Dean ainda mais.

– Vamos ver o que o especialista em kitsunes acha disso – o rapaz decretou, dando de ombros.

– Certo. Partiremos amanhã bem cedo, depois de atualizar Connelly sobre essas informações. Ele estava certo sobre tudo o que supôs. Precisaremos da ajuda dele.

A expressão de Samuel se fechou, sombria.

– Amanhã? Pensei que...

O caçador mais velho puxou o boné e jogou sobre a cama, começando a tirar os sapatos. Sabia bem o que Sam tinha pensado e jamais concordaria com partir imediatamente em resgate ao outro Winchester. Seria loucura.

– Já se olhou no espelho, Sam? Você está exausto, eu estou exausto. Precisamos descansar, tentar dormir uma noite inteira pra variar. E comer decentemente.

– Mas...

– Desmaiar de exaustão numa estrada a noite vai ajudar seu irmão em que mesmo...? Ah, em nada. Você estava me dizendo que não é idiota... tem certeza disso?

– Bobby...

– Sei que está preocupado, Sam. Só não deixe o desespero guiar seus passos. Dean precisa que você esteja com a cabeça no lugar. Não podemos dirigir vinte e quatro horas por dia a base de café extra-forte. Vocês são como filhos pra mim, quero salvá-los, não me matar e abandoná-los a própria sorte. E é isso que vai acontecer.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça. Bobby Singer tinha razão, como sempre. Ambos sabiam que não conseguiriam dormir, no entanto o simples fato de colocar a cabeça sobre um travesseiro e libertar-se da tensão do volante e da estrada era algo que o corpo precisava urgentemente, estavam há horas demais rodando por rodovias que pareciam intermináveis numa busca que, felizmente parecia se aproximar do fim.

**S&D**

Quando Dean abriu os olhinhos na manhã seguinte, sentiu-se envolto pelo abraço de Elisa. Sabia que ela era uma _coisa malvada_, mas era tão aconchegante estar ali... a sensação trouxe confusão, que desapareceu com os resquícios de sono que ainda sentia e acabou bocejando longamente.

Elisa sorriu do garotinho sonolento em seus braços. Nunca se esquecera da sensação de ter uma criança junto a si, apesar de tal dádiva ter-lhe sido arrancada.

– Bom dia, anjinho. Conseguiu dormir bem?

– Dean dormiu muito bem! Obrigado!

– Alex e Dan terminam o turno ao meio dia, que tal tomarmos café na lanchonete em que elas trabalham?

– Acho que tudo bem – ele afirmou.

– Ótimo!

Os dois se levantaram, primeiro Elisa ajudou Dean a escolher uma muda de roupas, depois voltou para o quarto de Danilla, para trocar o pijama. Assim que ficou pronta pegou o celular e enfiou no bolso da calça e foi ao encontro do loirinho. O quarto todo cheirava a "Dean", principalmente a cama e os lençóis. Por isso Elisa não estranhou quando pegou o telefone que também parecia exalar o cheiro do garoto levemente.

A lanchonete ficava a dez minutos de carro, foi fácil estacionar numa boa vaga. Franklin não era uma cidade tão grande, mas também nem tão pequena. A maioria dos fregueses eram moradores tomando o café da manhã antes de sair pro trabalho.

Encontraram uma vaga livre e Alex, que trabalhava de garçonete veio atendê-las.

– Olá! – Elisa cumprimentou – O que sugere?

A morena suspirou, pegando o bloquinho de anotações.

– As panquecas estão boas, com dose dupla de melado. Suco de laranja e bacon. Ajuda na nossa "dieta" – falou dando um olhar significativo para a prima.

– Perfeito.

– Pro menino Milk shake e torta de confeitos.

A simples menção de leite com chocolate fez os olhinhos verdes brilharem de empolgação. Antes de aceitar, Dean olhou para Elisa como que pedindo permissão. A loira meneou a cabeça tentando não sorrir da cena.

– Obrigado! – o Winchester agradeceu feliz, feliz.

Alex lhe lançou um longo olhar antes de se afastar.

– Não se assuste – Lisa falou baixinho para Dean – Ela está preocupada com algumas coisas, mas é legal também.

Dean olhou de Elisa para Alex, depois para a mulher loira novamente.

– Hn. Ela é tipo do tio Bobby. Quando o tio Bobby tá de mau humor ele tem uma língua afinada!

– Afinada ou afiada? – Elisa perguntou sorrindo largo.

O menininho coçou o nariz sem jeito e sem ter certeza da resposta.

Algum tempo depois Alex voltou com os pedidos afirmando que Dan, na cozinha, tinha caprichado em tudo. E que deixassem uma boa gorjeta por isso, obrigada.

Dean praticamente devorou seu café da manhã, sendo assistido por Elisa que não perdia nada dos movimentos infantis afobados, que comia como se a torta e o Milk shake fossem criar pernas e sair correndo.

Quando terminou, o loirinho tinha cobertura de chocolate na bochecha, mas parecia satisfeito e muito feliz.

– Quer mais? – a mulher perguntou.

– Não! – Dean arregalou os olhos – Se come mais o Dean vai ixpludi!

Então ela fez um gesto pedindo a conta para a prima. Assim que Alex se aproximou, abaixou-se em frente a Dean, segurou-lhe o queixo com delicadeza e usou o avental para limpar a cobertura que lhe sujava o rosto.

– Moleque porquinho... – resmungou observando os resquícios das marcas de ferimentos no rosto de pele pálida. Algo tinha machucado aquela criança, as provas estavam desaparecendo quase por completo, mas eram visíveis se olhasse com atenção. Talvez pudessem _mesmo_ proteger aquele menino inocente dos caçadores.

Elisa sorriu e Dean fez um bico amuado, mas não reclamou.

– A gente se fala – as primas se despediram combinando de almoçar em casa depois que Alex e Danilla terminassem o turno.

Saindo da lanchonete Elisa chamou Dean para ir a um parquinho que tinha por perto, para felicidade do menino, que adorava brincar com as outras crianças. Principalmente na gaiola onde podia se pendurar feito um verdadeiro macaquinho.

Deixaram o carro no estacionamento da lanchonete, para que pudessem pegar as duas garotas e irem embora juntos; e foram para o playground caminhando.

Enquanto assistia o menino brincar, a kitsune passava seus planos na cabeça: tinha dinheiro que guardara do trabalho tranqüilo no parque florestal. Podia ficar sem trabalhar por algum tempo antes de precisar encontrar novo serviço.

Até lá dedicaria todo o tempo possível ao garotinho que tinha "adotado", passaria os dias ao lado dele, satisfazendo-lhe todas as vontades. Aquele dia seria o primeiro de muitos dias especiais. E foi assim, divertido, até o por do sol.

**S&D**

O sol nascia no horizonte prometendo temperatura mais alta para aqueles fins de outono.

As ruas da cidade normalmente eram bem silenciosas e vazias naquele horário; e nada, absolutamente nada indicava que a rotina estava sendo quebrada, exceto nos limites da periferia, onde as casas eram vagas e escassas e um Impala preto passava, naquele momento, pela grande placa verde de letras brancas que recebia a todos visitantes com suas palavras amistosas.

_Seja bem-vindo a Franklin_.

Continua...

* * *

Caraca... essa saga ficou muito grande! xD Em compensação a próxima é curtinha... aguardem!


	29. Contagem regressiva

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 29_

_Contagem regressiva_

* * *

Os caçadores não tinham tido sucesso em nenhuma busca antecipada feita pela Internet. Haja vista pisavam em terreno desconhecido e perigoso. O menor deslize na cidade de Franklin poderia colocar a vida de Dean em risco.

A hipótese era de Elisa ter se aliado com duas outras kitsunes, as sobreviventes do covil. Mas podia ser um número menor. Ou _maior_.

Quantas outras dessas criaturas haveria em Franklin?

A resposta desconhecida impunha cautela aos três caçadores. Elisa conhecia dois dos veículos utilizados: o Impala e a caminhonete de Bobby. Ambos deviam ficar fora das vistas.

Por isso deixaram os automóveis nos limites da cidade, num ponto onde ainda não chamariam atenção das poucas casas, meio ocultos entre as árvores que permeavam ao largo da rodovia. E seguiram na Pajero de Connelly, com Bobby ao lado do carona, Samuel no banco de trás e todas as armas que conseguiram enfiar no porta-malas ao lado das de Nicholas.

– Lugarzinho pacato – Bobby resmungou.

– Mas no começo do século passado isso era uma guerra – Connelly afirmou – Whisky clandestino. Os gângsteres caíram sem piedade na competição.

– Hn – Sam deixou escapar seu desinteresse – Se você fosse uma kitsune e quisesse se esconder, onde iria trabalhar?

– Aqui não parece ter muitas opções – Singer passou a mão pela barba – Lojas de conveniência, postos de gasolina, o banco da cidade, um hotel...?

– Esses monstros não me conhecem – a voz de Nicholas soou um tanto arrogante – Pelo que me contaram do encontro no Parque Florestal é preferível que eu vasculhe a cidade, vocês voltam para os carros e esperam até eu descobrir alguma coisa.

Sam estava prestes a ir contra aquela idéia, quando Bobby o cortou.

– Tem razão.

Os três sabiam que se Elisa os percebesse por ali podia escapar antes, levando Dean com ela. Ou fazendo algo pior...

– Então por que viemos aqui agora? Devíamos ter ficado por lá de uma vez... – o rapaz falou de mau humor.

– Por que vocês podem reconhecer o perímetro: a escola, a lanchonete principal, o banco, olhe lá garoto – paciência não era um forte de Nicholas Connelly – E quando eu ligar pra droga do seu celular não vão ficar perdidos.

Sam engoliu em seco, empurrando a vontade de mandar aquele arrogante a merda, mas ele comprovava mais uma vez a experiência no assunto. Fazendo aquela investida pela cidade podia demarcar pontos importantes e, quando fosse necessário, poderiam atender ao chamado de Connelly sem receio de ficar perdidos.

E assim que terminaram o reconhecimento do perímetro voltaram para o esconderijo dos outros veículos. Connelly ficou encarregado de continuar as buscas e retornar na hora do almoço com algo para os três; afinal, era o único que podia entrar nos estabelecimentos sem receio de ser reconhecido.

**S&D**

Dean espreguiçou-se sonolento. Passara a noite toda no próprio quarto daquela vez. Não tinha muita certeza de que seria capaz de pegar o celular de Elisa novamente. Era uma ação meio assustadora. Mentira. Era _muito_ assustadora.

Saltou da cama e esfregou os olhinhos antes de sair do quarto, vestindo o pijama azul de nuvens brancas. Abriu a porta depois de subir na caixa de brinquedos e espiou o corredor.

– Elisa...? – chamou incerto.

– Aqui embaixo na cozinha, meu anjo.

Foi o convite que Dean precisava para descer as escadas e correr até a cozinha, onde a loira preparava waffers que cheiravam muito bem, obrigado.

– Bom dia – ele disse antes de bocejar.

– Bom dia! Caprichei no café da manhã.

– Oba! – as íris verdes brilhavam. Se tinha algo que gostava mais do que Milk shake de chocolate e batatas fritas era waffers!

– Depois pensei em darmos uma volta. Você gostou tanto do parquinho na praça principal ontem... podemos voltar lá! Que acha?

– Parece divertido – Dean respondeu observando enquanto a mulher terminava de ajeitar a mesa.

– E, – ela falou sondando o terreno – podemos tentar ligar para Samuel e falar com ele...

Por um breve segundo os olhos verdes brilharam animados e esperançosos. Mas em seguida Dean murchou um pouco. Aquelas três mulheres eram "coisas malvadas". Não compreendia por que não tinham lhe feito mal ainda. Talvez Lisa, Dan e Alex fossem Coisas-Malvadas-Não-Tão-Malvadas-Assim. Porém ainda o mantinham longe de Sammy.

Desconfiava que apesar da oferta Elisa teria algum truque para que o celular do irmão caísse na caixa postal. Acabou dando de ombros.

– Deixa pra lá – Dean falou desanimado – Quando fo a hora o Sammy aparece. Meu irmão é assim desse jeito.

A mulher sorriu solidária e passou a mão de forma carinhosa pelos fios do cabelo loiro. Pensou que o garotinho estava começando a entender as vantagens de ficar por ali com as três ao invés de ser arrastado por caçadores, sabe Deus com quais destinos assustadores.

– Então é parquinho depois do café! Anime-se, meu bem. Ah, veja só o que eu achei ontem a noite no bolso do seu casaco...

Foi até o armário branco e pegou um maço de figurinhas.

– Ah, o Dean esqueceu! – estendeu as mãozinhas para recolher o precioso tesouro – Obrigado!

– Por nada – ela sorriu – Tem certeza que não quer um álbum? Só as figurinhas?

– Não – o menino respondeu balançando a cabeça – Meu álbum tá cum Sammy e ele vai guarda pra mim. Já tem um monte de figurinha lá. Dean num precisa de um novo.

Elisa não teve coragem de dizer que ele nunca reencontraria com o irmão, logo não veria mais o antigo álbum de figurinhas. Que o menino acreditasse no novo encontro por enquanto. Pouco a pouco trabalharia a idéia de que a separação era definitiva. Devagarzinho e sem pressa, para que Dean não sofresse.

**S&D**

O parquinho era mesmo uma beleza! Assim que recebeu autorização Dean disparou direto para a gaiola, seu brinquedo favorito, e escalou as barras de ferro até o topo, deixando as outras crianças boquiabertas.

Em pouco tempo o loirinho era o rei das atenções e os outros garotinhos logo o convidaram para as brincadeiras.

Elisa ficou em pé, com os braços cruzados observando a cena com cuidado.

– Crianças fazem amizade fácil, não? – uma senhora falou para a kitsune, numa forma de convite.

– Se fazem... – Elisa respondeu sentando-se no banco ao lado da mais velha.

– Sempre venho trazer meu neto aqui – apontou um garotinho robusto de cabelos tão loiros quanto palha. A conversa começou descontraída e quando Elisa deu por si outras mulheres foram se aproximando e incluindo-a no grupo de mães e avós que levavam os filhos para brincar, já que ainda não freqüentavam a escolinha.

Fazia tempo que Lisa não se sentia tão viva.

**S&D**

De volta ao esconderijo improvisado Connelly deixou Sam e Bobby. Buscou uns saquinhos de mojo entre as coisas dele e jogou no carro para disfarçar o cheiro dos dois. Não sabiam o quão apurado eram os poderes da inimiga, isso incluía olfato, visão e audição. Se Elisa captasse o cheiro dos dois caçadores tudo poderia se perder.

Conferiram os números de celular uma última vez antes de o ruivo despedir-se com um aceno de cabeça e voltar para o centro de Franklin.

Connelly tinha um plano bem estruturado em mente. Seguiu pela rua principal e deixou o carro morrer antes de entrar muito na cidade, fingindo que o veículo tinha ficado sem gasolina.

Praguejou e desceu. Perguntou para um transeunte onde ficava o posto mais acessível e o homem indicou o centro da cidade, próximo a lanchonete e o mercado vinte e quatro horas. Nicholas já sabia de tal informação, só estava reforçando o disfarce.

Trancou o carro e foi até o porta-malas. Pegou uma pistola e colocou no cós de trás da calça, bem escondida pelo casaco. Não pretendia nenhuma investida sem planejamento. Por isso não levaria armamento pesado. Mas levaria mais mojo, para se proteger eventualmente. Não queria que o cheiro dos caçadores denunciasse sua presença.

Depois disso foi caminhando calmamente pela calçada. Os olhos aguçados e experientes registravam o máximo de detalhes possível. Notou o banco e seu fluxo de pessoas, uma escola primaria e um templo protestante. Seguiu em frente numa loja de ferragens e uma espécie de boate, fechada aquela hora.

Pessoas o cumprimentavam, naquele jeito de morador do interior. Connelly respondia de volta com discrição e pouco animo. Apesar de tudo não estava ali para fazer amizades. A expressão fechada no rosto era um alerta claro: não se aproxime, eu mordo.

Expressão sombria que continuou inabalável mesmo quando atravessou o parquinho, na praça principal da cidade e algumas crianças que corriam pela calçada quase o atropelaram.

Ele voltou-se para o grupo de mulheres desocupadas que pareciam vigiar as pestinhas e gritou para que cuidassem dos pivetes direito, antes de seguir caminho ouvindo coisas como "mal-educado", "grosso" e algo como "quem ele pensa que é para...".

Enquanto ouvia as ofensas diminuindo de intensidade Connelly se permitiu sorrir de lado, com arrogância. Puxou o celular do bolso, sem pressa e buscou nas pastas de arquivos de imagens até achar a foto que Samuel Winchester lhe enviara.

O rosto de um garotinho apareceu na tela, com grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes, bochechas coradas e um nariz afilado pontilhado de pequenas sardas sobre uma boquinha avermelhada cheia de dentes de leite. Não restou dúvida: aquele pivetinho sardento era um dos que quase o atropelara na praça.

Ainda sem pressa abriu a tela de mensagem e digitou nove letrinhas, enviando-as para o celular de Bobby Singer. "Encontrei", foi tudo o que precisou dizer. Sabia que entenderiam a mensagem.

Depois disso Connelly passou numa banca de revistas e comprou um jornal de esportes. Sentou-se num dos bancos da praça e fingiu que lia as matérias, mantendo os olhos fixos nas crianças que brincavam. Observou o grupo de mulheres, mas elas estavam longe e não pode ver qual delas era Elisa. Porém não importava...

Agora que encontrara a caça, não perderia uma segunda vez.

Continua...

* * *

Tenho a honra de anunciar que, oficialmente, And more confusion foi finalizada com sucesso. Ufa. É como se saísse um peso de meus ombros. Agora é só continuar postando.

Momento propaganda:

Comecei uma Hannigram. Então, eventuais Fannibals de plantão, sintam-se convidados para passar pelo meu perfil!

Obrigada e boa semana!


	30. A distância está prestes a acabar

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 30_

_A distância está prestes a acabar_

* * *

A tarde chegava ao fim quando Sam e Bobby viram a Pajero de Connelly se aproximar. O Winchester soltou o ar de forma irritada, mal acreditando que o homem desaparecera durante o dia praticamente todo, sem dar mais notícias depois do SMS avisando que encontrara Dean.

A espera estava acabando com os nervos de Samuel, que volta e meia sentia impulsos quase incontroláveis de ir atrás do ruivo. Ele sentia-se capaz de esganar uma pessoa com as mãos nuas.

Calmamente Nicholas estacionou e desceu do carro trazendo consigo sacolas de uma lanchonete.

– Olá, caras – estendeu um saco de papel meio amassado para Bobby – Almoço-Jantar. Espero que não estejam com muita fome...

Ao invés de aceitar o próprio lanche, Sam abriu os braços numa forma de cobrar respostas.

Nicholas riu do jeito apressado do outro, sentou-se no chão e pegou um dos lanches para si antes de recostar-se no pneu da Pajero e dar uma generosa dentada no pão, mostrando-se muito acostumado a refeições rápidas em beira de estradas.

– Essa é uma cidade pequena – respondeu como se fosse o bastante, dando um generoso gole na cerveja ainda gelada.

– Você disse que encontrou meu irmão...

– E não apenas isso, garoto – arremessou o último saco de papel fechado para Sam. Dessa vez o Winchester aceitou a oferta, recostando-se no porta-malas do Impala, ao lado de Bobby que começara a comer – Descobri o endereço da kitsune e onde trabalham as outras duas raposas.

– O quê?! – Sam perguntou incrédulo.

– Detalhes, Connelly – Bobby exigiu.

O ruivo respirou fundo, impaciente.

– Deixei meu bebê estacionado e fui atrás de gasolina, fingindo que tinha acabado. Eu queria um reconhecimento mais acirrado... e foi aí que dei com o pirralhinho brincando no parque. Adivinha quem estava por perto vigiando?

– Elisa – Bobby arriscou.

– Exato, depois consegui confirmar. Fiquei por perto até a hora do almoço e quando os dois foram embora resolvi não arriscar segui-los. Esses monstros são muito intuitivos. Cidades pequenas assim costumam fechar tudo na hora do almoço, por isso fui a corretora de imóveis e invadi.

– Sem sistemas de segurança? – Sam questionou.

– Nada sofisticado. Computador sem senha... comecei pelos contratos de aluguel e achei um em nome de Alexandra Hosse. Me lembro que uma das sobreviventes era chamada de Alex.

– Aluguel recente?

– Dezoito meses – o ruivo respondeu para Singer – Foi o único, não achei nada em nome de Danilla ou Elisa. Então resolvi conferir... passei pelo endereço e confirmei as presenças de duas kitsunes: Elisa e Danilla. Além disso, vi no varal dos fundos dois uniformes com as cores da lanchonete. Voltei para o centro para colher informações.

– E...? – Sam perguntou ansioso.

– E algumas cantadas na garçonete e o serviço veio completo: o turno é de doze horas. Um começa ao meio-dia e vai até a meia-noite. O outro é o contrário. Alex e Danilla fazem o turno da noite dia sim, dia não. Hoje as duas estarão fora de casa a partir da meia-noite.

– Essa garçonete não desconfiou do seu interrogatório?

Connelly fez um gesto de pouco caso com as mãos.

– Eu não chamaria de "interrogatório". Acredite... foi fácil falar com essa criança, ela tava preocupada demais com as espinhas na cara.

Sam e Bobby se entreolharam. Se tudo fosse tão simples como o ruivo fazia crer então havia uma grande chance de resgatar Dean Winchester.

– Eu tenho um plano – Nicholas afirmou antes de erguer a cabeça e fitar Sam por longos segundos – Mas talvez você não goste...

Sam estreitou os olhos e cerrou os lábios, numa indicação de sua firme determinação. Para salvar o irmão ele faria _qualquer_ coisa.

**S&D**

O parquinho deixou Dean simplesmente exausto. Ele tinha corrido e escalado o tempo todo, e agora; ao chegar a casa de Elisa, sentia-se sonolento.

– Sei que está cansado, meu anjo, vou preparar o almoço enquanto você toma banho, tudo bem?

– Tudo bem...

E após abrir o chuveiro do banheiro do andar de baixo, Elisa separou roupas limpas para o loirinho. Só então foi dar inicio aos preparativos do almoço. Danilla acordou com a chegada deles e veio ajudar a irmã na cozinha. Como era noite de turno dormia até mais tarde.

Logo Alex também veio a cozinha, se dispondo a arrumar a mesa para a refeição.

Quase terminavam quando ouviram uma vozinha chamando do banheiro. Era Dean avisando que tinha terminado e que precisava que alguém fosse fechar o chuveiro. As três kitsunes se entreolharam divertidas e Dan foi socorrer o garotinho.

Os quatro se reuniram na cozinha e começaram a comer, mas Dean estava cansado de brincar a manhã toda e cabeceava com o garfo esquecido na mão, para maior diversão de Alex que ficava implicando com o pequenino.

Depois do almoço Elisa encarregou-se das louças, Dan pegou alguns travesseiros e colocou no carpete da sala, onde se deitou com o loirinho para assistir algum programa de TV que passava num canal infantil qualquer.

Alex juntou-se a eles, esparramando-se no sofá e surrupiou o controle, trocando para um filme de ação tão logo Dean rendeu-se ao sono.

– Dormiram...? – Lisa perguntou sorrindo largo ao acomodar-se no sofá ao lado da prima.

– Como se a bruxa da Bela Adormecida agitasse sua varinha – a morena respondeu lanceando um olhar para os loiros no chão. Danilla ressonava de leve, com uma das mãos entre o rosto e o travesseiro. Dean já tinha se mexido tanto que estava de travessado, com a cabeça descansando na barriga da jovem.

– Ele é uma graça – a kitsune de três caudas falou pensativa, fazendo Alex se mover desconfortável.

– Tem certeza de que não foi seguida?

– Sim – ela balançou a cabeça com convicção – Eu estava transmutada quando o peguei e corri pra valer. Eles não têm a menor pista por onde começar a procurar.

– Caçadores são uma raça maldita. Se pegarem nosso rastro...

– Sei disso, Alex, melhor do que ninguém eu senti na pele, mas – a loira falou suave – Nunca colocaria vocês em perigo. Eu só... quando o vi... não consegui...

Não foi capaz de terminar a frase de forma coerente, atraindo o olhar da morena para si. Hosse observou a prima por alguns segundos antes de voltar a fitar Dean.

– Ele parece com Tim, eu compreendo. É loirinho, cheio de sardas e de uma energia e tanto. E... tem esse desamparo nos olhos, como se precisasse carregar o mundo nos ombros, um peso muito maior do que ele deveria suportar. E isso... isso dá vontade de pegar esse moleque no colo e protegê-lo.

– É... – Elisa sussurrou emocionada – Minha primeira intenção era matá-lo, sabe? Tipo olho por olho.

– Você nunca conseguiria isso, Lis! – a mais jovem não escondeu a certeza de saber daquilo.

– Eu pensei que conseguiria. Mas... ele foi me envolvendo, me conquistando... é um menininho tão inocente e gentil. Seus olhos são como os olhos de alguém que já viu muita coisa, coisas que não deveriam ter visto. Imagina: ser arrastado por aí ao lado de caçadores. Dean tem apenas quatro anos. Aqueles dois não têm direito de fazer isso com ele. É imoral, injusto e cruel!

Alex respirou fundo, analisando o desabafo da prima e ajeitou-se no sofá. Aquilo cheirava a besteira das grandes, mas eram família. E família fica junto qualquer que seja a situação.

– Seja como for está feito. Ele é seu agora, cuide bem dele então.

Elisa apenas sorriu. O coração transbordando ondas de amor que deveriam ter sido de seu Timothy, e que agora podiam ser doadas para outra criança, tão adorável quanto seu bebê.

**S&D**

O dia fora maravilhoso. Depois da soneca os quatro tinham brincado de esconde-esconde pela casa, e Dean ficara maravilhado por ter três adultas (três adultas de verdade) brincando com ele! Até Alex, que o assustava no começo estava sendo legal. Na verdade ela tinha um humor que lembrava muito o de Bobby.

Pensar no caçador fez Dean se lembrar do irmão. Parecia não vê-lo uma vida inteira. Sentia falta do caçula! Da presença dele e da segurança que ele lhe dava. Por que o Sammy era o Sammy, e Dean precisava dele em sua vida.

Não estava mais assustado com as coisas malvadas. Agora tinha certeza absoluta que Elisa, Alex e Dan eram Coisas-Malvadas-Não-Lá-Muito-Malvadas, e no lugar de machucar, brincavam com ele.

Talvez fossem do tipo de coisas malvadas que punem os meninos desobedientes e levam eles pra longe das famílias, ao invés de matá-los.

Segundos antes de dormir Dean tentou pensar se era um bom menino ou não, mas o sono o venceu antes que tirasse alguma conclusão.

Entrementes, no quarto de Elisa o silêncio era total. O escuro quebrado apenas pela luz mortiça do abajur.

Passava pouco das duas da manhã e o sono da kitsune era profundo e pesado. Mas seu instinto era muito mais forte e aguçado. Ela sobrevivera por mais de trezentos anos, por sempre ouvir a intuição apurada.

Quando despertou e abriu os olhos na penumbra ela tinha uma certeza: alguém invadia sua casa.

Continua...

* * *

Ufa... e aqui estamos nós em mais um inicio de semana. Esse capitulo não foi revisado, estou em semana de provas e passei para postar brevemente. Final de semestre é igual a provas, provas e mais provas e Relatórios de final de estágio e...

OMG

Preciso sobreviver a isso. Rsrsr

Boa semana!


	31. O preço das escolhas

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 31_

_O preço das escolhas_

* * *

Cautelosamente Elisa levantou-se da cama e abriu uma fresta na porta do quarto. Avançou silenciosa como a raposa que era até o aposento do garotinho loiro. Com muito cuidado entrou no quarto e imediatamente ouviu a respiração profunda e ritmada. Dean ainda dormia.

Aproximou-se da cama notando os fios do cabelo bagunçado escapando de sob o edredom com motivos infantis. Preocupada em não acordá-lo, Elisa puxou a coberta e o pegou nos braços. Sentiu o loirinho se aninhando e uma mão de dedos pequeninos segurarem de leve na frente de seu pijama.

Ia fugir daquela casa e levaria o menino com ela. Não tinha dúvidas a respeito de que seu novo lar era invadido por caçadores, mas dessa vez não permitiria que lhe tirassem nada!

Silenciosamente voltou ao corredor. Parou por breves segundos e farejou o ar, apurou os ouvidos e sentiu a atmosfera da casa. Na cozinha. Havia alguém na cozinha daquela casa.

Moveu-se rapidamente escada abaixo, rumo a sala. Escaparia pela porta da frente e evitaria o confronto. Em uma situação diferente não hesitaria em saltar pela janela e fugir nas sombras da note.

Mas agora tinha medo. Saltar do segundo andar com uma carga tão preciosa em seus braços limitaria os movimentos. E Elisa não se atrevia a arriscar uma jogada dessas.

Galgou os degraus com velocidade acima do normal para sua forma humana. Chegava a porta da frente com alivio evidente, porém ouviu um som peculiar que a paralisou por um décimo de segundo. Quando compreendeu que o som vinha justamente da porta da frente já era tarde.

No momento seguinte a folha de madeira se abria e ela se viu cara a cara com um moreno alto, de olhos profundos e rosto tenso.

Os dois se encararam com surpresa. Lisa fez questão de voltar sobre os próprios passos, no entanto o caçador que invadia pela cozinha os alcançou e cortou-lhe a fuga. Ela se viu presa entre os dois homens que estavam com Dean, quando o raptou.

Bobby olhou para a inimiga e em seguida para Sam. Os dois logo notaram Dean adormecido nos braços da kitsune, aparentemente bem. O alívio que sentiram foi tão grande que ficou óbvio em suas faces.

– Dean... – Samuel chegou a sussurrar e estender a mão na direção do outro Winchester, porém Elisa rosnou feroz, expondo as presas afiadas e paralisando o moreno no lugar.

– Não se aproxime, caçador – a mulher terminou a frase com um rosnado ainda mais ameaçador, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o garotinho contra o peito, de forma protetora.

Isso trouxe preocupação a Bobby, que fez um gesto indicando que Sam deveria se acalmar. Simultaneamente o aperto de Elisa pareceu despertar Dean. O menino soltou a blusa da mulher e levou a mão os olhos meio empapuçados de sono, esfregando um tanto desajeitado.

Por segundos foi alvo da atenção dos três pares de olhos da sala. Até que o clima tenso pareceu mexer com o instinto do pequenino, que espiou o que acontecia ao redor. Assim que as íris esmeraldas esbarraram em Sam, Dean despertou por completo.

– SAMMY! – gritou tentando escapar, mas ainda bem preso nos braços da kitsune – Sammy! – repetiu meio confuso, querendo ir para junto do irmão e sem entender por que Elisa não o soltava.

– Calma – Samuel pediu não apenas ao loirinho, mas a mulher raposa também. Seu desespero cresceu ao ver que garras surgiam nos dedos da inimiga, afiadas e prontas para ferir qualquer um.

– Não se aproximem – Elisa voltou a exigir, os olhos adquirindo uma tonalidade dourada e as três caudas exuberantes surgindo atrás de seu corpo.

Tentando manter a expressão tranqüila, Sam abriu os braços devagar, deixou o instrumento que usara para arrombar a porta cair no chão e mostrou que estava desarmado. Bobby apenas assistia, alerta. Dean tinha os olhos fixos no irmão, feliz por vê-lo ali.

– Ele também não está armado – Sam continuou – Não queremos nada além de pegar o meu irmão.

– Não brinque comigo, caçador...

– Dean é apenas uma criança... – o moreno retomou a fala – Não o use como escudo. Por favor... vamos resolver isso, mas deixe meu irmão de fora.

A loira engoliu em seco. Viu nos olhos daquele rapaz o mesmo desespero que sabia exibir em suas íris douradas. O medo de colocar a criança inocente em risco. Elisa sabia que não devia confiar na palavra daqueles caçadores. Mas eram apenas dois e estavam desarmados.

Farejou o ar, indecisa. Podia vencê-los sem problema e, ainda que tivessem alguma arma escondida, não seriam páreo para sua força centenária. Os derrotaria e pegaria Dean para si novamente. E fugiria para longe, muito longe.

Por um segundo pensou em perguntar como tinham chegado até ali. Mas logo não pareceu uma questão importante. Eles estavam ali. Precisavam ser eliminados para que o erro não se repetisse.

Elisa os mataria e escaparia. Com Dean. Um plano simples e direto. Podia vencê-los sem recorrer ao truque sujo de usar o garotinho como escudo.

Lentamente abaixou-se e colocou o menino no chão, deixando-o livre para que corresse até o irmão. Dean sequer hesitou: assim que se viu no chão disparou na direção de Samuel e saltou para os braços dele, deixando-se abraçar com força.

– Você está bem, Dean? – perguntou baixinho.

– Sim! – ele respondeu – Dean tava esperano por você. Eu tinha certeza de que o Sammy ia vim!

– Claro que eu vinha, Dean.

Elisa estava atenta a tudo. Os olhos captavam os dois irmãos próximos a entrada da sala, entregues ao abraço feliz do reencontro, sem se preocupar com nada mais. Também notava o outro caçador, o homem mais velho, tirar o boné e rodá-lo sem jeito nas mãos, tentando não demonstrar como estava emocionado com a cena.

A kitsune montava uma estratégia mental. Atacaria primeiro o caçador que estava em pé mais a sua direita. Abriria um corte em sua garganta e o sangraria até a morte. Quando o rapaz se erguesse para agir, acabaria com ele também. Venceria em dois movimentos e Dean escaparia ileso.

Então intuiu um movimento às suas costas. Sentiu coisas pontiagudas sendo cravadas em seu corpo, perpassando a pele e os músculos. E um líquido penetrou sua carne, algo denso que foi reagindo e esquentado. Ela reconheceu a sensação: o elixir que envenenara sua família. Não era forte o bastante para matá-la, mas a deixaria fora de ação por um tempo. _Maldição._

A kitsune caiu para frente, enquanto gemia agoniada pela queimação do veneno correndo em suas veias. Atrás de si, depois do ataque silencioso, Connelly assistia enquanto a criatura desabava sem sentidos no chão.

Ao ouvir o gemido e o som da queda, Dean tentou sair do abraço para ver o que acontecia, porém Sam não permitiu. Apertou ainda mais os braços ao redor do corpo pequenino e frágil, obrigando-o a manter o rostinho contra o tórax forte. Não queria que Dean visse aquilo.

– Está tudo bem, Sardento – sussurrou – Você sabia que eu vinha buscá-lo, sinto muito ter demorado tanto.

Enquanto acalmava o irmão, Samuel assistiu Nicholas e Bobby aproximarem-se da kitsune para ver se ela estava realmente sem sentidos, e arrancarem as seringas que antes estavam cheias de poção xintoísta. Connelly assentiu satisfeito, levando a mão de forma inconsciente aos saquinhos de mojo que tinha no pescoço, presos num cordão. A camuflagem que o escondera dos sentidos apurados da kitsune e ajudara a finalizar o plano com sucesso.

– Tire o garoto daqui – Nicholas falou para Sam – Enquanto Singer e eu ajeitamos a bagunça.

O moreno assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e pegou o irmão no colo, saindo pela porta aberta. Deu a volta no gramado da frente e seguiu até a lateral da casa, onde os carros estavam estacionados na rua escura da madrugada silenciosa.

Colocou o loirinho no chão e abaixou-se junto a ele, notando naquele momento os pés descalços na grama úmida de sereno. Aquilo podia resfriá-lo.

– Você está bem? – Sam perguntou passando as mãos com gentileza nos braços de Dean, verificando se não havia alguma ferida por baixo do pijama azul de nuvens brancas. As marcas do rosto já não passavam de uma leve sombra e o corte no bracinho cicatrizava rapidamente, e não havia ferimento além desses. Terminou segurando as mãos do irmão, tão pequenas e frágeis se comparadas às suas – Ela não te machucou?

– Num machuco – o loirinho sorriu parecendo feliz – Que bom que o Sammy veio! Eu...

Samuel cortou a frase puxando Dean para um novo abraço. Sentira falta do irmão. Muita. Não podia sequer pensar que aquela falta seria para sempre, caso Dean realmente tivesse a alma arrastada para o inferno.

Não podia permitir que tirassem seu irmão de si, que os demônios destruíssem o pouco que restara de sua amada família!

Sentindo o desespero do caçula, Dean deu tapinhas amistosos nas costas do rapaz.

– Calma, Sammy. Vai fica tudo bem. Acho que a Elisa nem era uma coisa malvada muito malvada. E agora a gente tá junto de novo. Dean vai cuida de você.

Sam sorriu, apesar do nó que apertou sua garganta e das lágrimas que embaçaram-lhe a visão. De uma forma ou de outra, era sempre Dean que acabava o consolando.

Até numa situação daquelas.

Continua...

* * *

**ElizaT** - muito obrigada pelo review!

Então... um capítulo a menos. Espero que não tenham se decepcionado. Acho que as Kitsunes acabaram conquistando mais fãs do que eu imaginava. Minha intenção foi ser bem ao estilo da série, que no decorrer dos episódios você vê que nem todo ser sobrenatural é um monstro, alguns apenas tentam se adaptar e seguir em frente. E alguns deles morrem na série. Paciência.

Estamos na reta final! Falta pouco agora!


	32. Tomando um rumo inesperado

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 32_

_Tomando um rumo inesperado_

* * *

– Nós já vamos embora, está bem? – Sam perguntou terminando de ajeitar o loirinho no banco de trás do Impala, cobrindo-o com um dos casados da versão adulta.

O menino parecia confortável deitado no banco de couro puído, porém familiar. Era ótimo reconhecer o cheiro do carro, a sensação voltar para _casa_.

– Tá... – Dean concordou – Vo pode dize "tchau" pra Elisa?

– Hoje não – o moreno falou firme – Mas eu falo pra ela que você queria se despedir. E não tire o pingente do pescoço – o Winchester caçula referia-se a proteção contra possessão demoníaca, que a criança perdera em algum momento daquela separação.

– Hn, hn.

Depois disso Sam bateu a porta de trás do Impala e caminhou até a Pajero, onde Connelly e Singer observavam o porta-malas aberto.

– E então? – o rapaz logo perguntou observando a kitsune de três caudas presa com correntes de ferro, ainda inconsciente.

– Essa criatura não vai acordar tão cedo – o homem respirou fundo – Vou levá-la até o Monge. Ele não tem tido muito progresso com o elixir. Agora se puder testar em uma _cobaia_...

Deixou a frase reticente no ar. Bobby aproveitou para mudar de assunto.

– Como Dean está?

– Bem – Sam respondeu – Depois conversamos com ele sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Só quero ir embora daqui o quanto antes.

Connelly meneou a cabeça e bateu o porta-malas, trancando-o.

– Eu tinha uma família. Uma família linda. Até esses monstros tirarem minha esposa e minhas duas filhas de mim. Quando vocês começaram a perguntar sobre kitsunes eu temi que fossem entrar no ramo de raposas, garoto. Vingança é tudo o que me sobrou, por isso fui tão... difícil com vocês no começo.

– "Difícil"? – Bobby perguntou sarcástico.

O ruivo teve a decência de parecer sem graça.

– Depois vi o que vocês queriam: salvar aquele garotinho. Sei que não aprova os meus métodos, Winchester...

Sam cortou a frase com um gesto de mão.

– Você tinha razão. Não posso julgar seus métodos ou suas motivações. Meu irmão e eu não somos muito diferentes...

– Ótimo – Bobby Singer se meteu na conversa – Assim que terminarem as juras de amor eterno poderemos voltar com a programação normal, ou vão querer lua de mel também?

Connelly resmungou alguma coisa e foi para dentro da Pajero, sentando-se ao volante.

– Não se preocupem com as outras duas. O elixir vai dar conta delas, dessa vez não deixarei o trabalho incompleto. Depois tenho uma longa viagem até o Maine, entregar essa "encomenda" – terminou fechando a porta do carro.

– E nós temos uma longa viagem até o Colorado.

– Espero que dessa vez a gente encontre mesmo um Cluricaun – Sam desabafou com desanimo.

– Cluricaun? Sério que vocês estão caçando esses monstrinhos? – Connelly soou incrédulo.

– Sim – Bobby confirmou sem querer entrar em detalhes.

– Por que não disseram antes? – o ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas – Eu tenho dois ou três desses pestinhas torrando a minha paciência. Se quiserem pegá-los, fiquem a vontade.

A surpresa de Sam Winchester e Bobby Singer foi tão grande que, por intermináveis segundos, não conseguiram achar uma resposta.

A vida era totalmente imprevisível.

Vendo a incredulidade dos dois, Connelly sorriu com bom humor, dando o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro desde que se juntara ao resgate de Dean. Rugas simpáticas surgiram no canto dos olhos e suavizaram a expressão sempre sombria. Por um segundo Nicholas não pareceu tão duro.

– Se pudessem ver a cara de vocês!

– Ah, que ótimo que servimos para diverti-lo – Bobby resmungou impaciente.

– Mas é sério, tenho uma fazenda na Dakota do Norte. Tem uns dois Cluricaun morando lá, pelo menos. Como as coisas são, não? Meu avô sempre tinha histórias de pequenas criaturas que realizam nossos desejos, mas nunca dei bola pra isso. Achei que era papo de gente velha.

– Até que a kitsune passou por sua vida – Sam adivinhou o final da história.

– É, garoto. O assassinato da minha família me abriu os olhos. Então passei a acreditar em cada pedaço de merda sobrenatural que a gente escuta por aí. Até em Cluricaun.

– Dakota do Norte? – Bobby pareceu avaliar as vantagens e desvantagens – É uma viagem quase tão longa quanto ao Colorado. A diferença é que você nos dá certeza de que eles estão vivendo na sua fazenda.

– Essas praguinhas nasceram lá na fazenda. Por mais que se faça um pedido, sempre acabam voltando para lá.

Ao falar isso Connelly voltou-se para dentro do carro e fuçou no porta-luvas até achar um mapa amassado. Sam e Bobby se entreolharam em silêncio, ambos pensando no que deveriam fazer.

– Aqui – o ruivo tornou a falar – É o mapa da fazenda. Eu mantenho as contas em dia, deve ter luz e água. Gás, não. Vão ter que arrumar lenha. E as chaves ficam no caibro principal da varanda.

Bobby aceitou o mapa e o dobrou mais uma vez antes de colocar no bolso de trás da calça.

– Obrigado – agradeceu.

Connelly não respondeu. Ao invés disso ligou o motor da Pajero e se preparou para sair dali, porém Sam ainda tinha uma última questão.

– Espere. Se tem Cluricaun na sua fazenda você já deve ter feito alguns pedidos...

O ruivo inclinou a cabeça de leve, parecendo recordar de alguma coisa. A sombra que lhe cobriu os olhos foi evidência inquestionável de que não foi uma lembrança agradável.

– Eu pedi, garoto, uma vez. Aprendi a minha lição e jurei que nunca mais tentaria esse tipo de atalho. O caminho mais fácil nunca acaba bem.

Finalmente deu partida na Pajero e afastou-se em direção ao centro da cidade. Ainda tinha contas a acertar com duas kitsunes.

Sam e Bobby assistiram o carro se afastar.

– O que acha? – o mais velho perguntou sem olhar para Sam.

– Não custa tentar. Se não der certo, vamos para o Colorado.

– Dakota do Norte – Singer suspirou – Desviamos um pouco pra Dakota do Sul e passamos no ferro velho pra reabastecer. Vamos dar o fora daqui, garoto. Por um pouco de distancia desse lugar.

– Não precisa pedir duas vezes, Bobby – Sam concordou com um sorriso.

Separam-se, cada um seguindo para o próprio veiculo. No Impala o rapaz conferiu se Dean estava dormindo, e não se surpreendeu ao ver o garoto com os olhos bem arregalados, aguardando.

– O que foi, Sardento?

– Nada... eu só...

– Não tenha medo, Dean. Eu não vou mais deixá-lo – viu o garoto movendo-se desconfortável sob a blusa de frio – Você pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. Somos irmãos.

Por um instante Samuel pensou que o garotinho ia desconversar, por que o Dean adulto nunca concordava em falar sobre o que o incomodava, a não ser quando estava sofrendo muita pressão e prestes a surtar. Por isso o rapaz se surpreendeu ao ver a versão infantil falar tão facilmente.

– O Dean tava pensano se é um garoto desobediente. Por isso que a Lisa levou ele embora pra longe? Ela é uma coisa malvada que castiga as criancinha desobediente?

Antes de responder, o moreno ligou o carro e deu partida, arrancando atrás da caminhonete de Bobby.

– Não. Elisa não é uma coisa malvada que pune crianças desobedientes – não podia dizer toda a verdade, que kitsunes se alimentavam de humanos, ou corria o risco de assustar o menino. Por isso resolveu ser apenas metade sincero – Não sei por que ela fez o que fez. Pensei que Elisa queria vingança, mas coisas malvadas são assim, Dean. Nem sempre compreendemos por que elas fazem o que fazem.

– Ah...

– Você é um ótimo irmão. Nenhuma coisa malvada vai castigá-lo por nada, eu nunca vou deixar – e isso incluía um demônio levar o irmão mais velho para o inferno. Sam moveria céus e terras para impedir que tal tragédia ocorresse.

– Ainda bem que o Dean é bonzinho.

– Só precisa ser bonzinho por pouco tempo, Sardento – o Winchester caçula sorriu – Vamos para Dakota do Norte pegar um Cluricaun, e você poderá voltar ao normal.

O loirinho bocejou sonolento e não respondeu. Sam também não insistiu no assunto. Era madrugada alta, talvez o organismo infantil precisasse do repouso.

Foi em profundo silêncio que o Impala rumou para a saída de Franklin, com intenção de ganhar a rodovia interestadual e rumar para as Dakotas.

O silêncio no carro era proporcional a esperança plantada no coração de Sam: finalmente pareciam ter uma chance sólida de concertar aquela burrada.

Continua...

* * *

OMG estou totalmente em choque com a season finale de Hannibal. Sério.

Enfim...

Férias a vista, essa linda! Vem nim mim que eu to facim! Rsrrrs

Boa semana para todos!


	33. A cobrança infernal

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 33_

_A cobrança infernal_

* * *

Bobby entrou em casa e respirou fundo sem poder acreditar que estava de volta. Pelo menos por um pouco de tempo.

Jogou as mochilas sobre o sofá, enquanto Sam e Dean também entravam.

– Partimos amanhã – o mais velho decretou – Só paramos para reabastecer e passar uma noite debaixo de um teto familiar.

– Tudo bem – Sam concordou. Viajavam sem parar há três dias, dormindo em hotéis, às vezes motéis baratos. Ou dentro dos veículos. Estavam cansados pelo esforço, Dean mais do que todos parecia exaustos.

– Vou ver o que tem pra improvisar um almoço. Arrume um canto pra você e seu irmão descansarem.

E o dono da casa foi para a cozinha.

– Sammy, pode cola as figurinha agora?

O rapaz observou o irmão que o fitava de volta ansioso, segurando o álbum e um monte de pacotinhos; ignorando valentemente toda a exaustão da estrada. Algo se derreteu no coração de Sam e ele foi incapaz de negar o pedido.

– Podemos – aquiesceu. Tirou as mochilas de Bobby do sofá e sentou-se com o loirinho.

O esquema era o de sempre: Dean abria e Sam colava. Virando as folhas Samuel notou que estava quase completo, na mesma medida em que as repetidas se acumulavam. Naquele ritmo conseguiriam todas antes mesmo que Dean voltasse a forma adulta.

Enquanto assistia as mãos pequeninas trabalharem com pressa, Sam pensou mais uma vez na kitsune. Não compreendia a atitude dela. Desconfiava que Elisa não tivera coragem de matar o pequenino. O que era uma sorte e tanto. E por isso a mulher pagara o preço. Connelly entrara em contato uma última vez, por telefone, para dar o caso por encerrado para sempre.

Pensativo, o Winchester caçula analisou o irmão. A face infantil já estava totalmente curada, nem mesmo uma sombra restara daquela noite em que enfrentaram o espírito Myling, nada que mostrasse como Sam ferira o outro. A não ser as memórias do moreno. Ele jamais esqueceria aquela noite.

Também o corte no braço de Dean cicatrizara e nada restara além de uma fina cicatriz desbotada, quase imperceptível na pele branca.

Aquele era o preço pela vida que levavam. Os "negócios de família".

Sam respirou fundo. Colou a última figurinha e devolveu o álbum para o garotinho que observou fascinado seu pertence.

– Obrigado!

Em resposta Sam bagunçou os cabelos aloirados. Nunca poderia fazer aquilo com a versão adulta sem receber algum tipo de retaliação (ou algo pior). Precisava aproveitar oportunidades assim.

– Garotos! Venham comer – a voz de Bobby soou da cozinha.

– Vamos lá, Dean. Que tipo de veneno Bobby preparou pra gente, hã?

O loirinho colocou as mãos nos lábios tentando segurar a risada. Saltou do sofá, deixando o álbum sobre o estofado. Estendeu a mãozinha para que Sam a segurasse e puxou o irmão em direção à cozinha, sem surpresa alguma para o rapaz.

Sam já notara algo desesperador: cada vez menos reconhecia traços da versão adulta de Dean Winchester. O garotinho parecia assumir a mente do mais velho por completo...

**S&D**

Bobby improvisara uma macarronada que não estava ruim. Os três devoraram o almoço, finalmente podendo comer algo com um toque caseiro (apesar de ser o toque caseiro de Bobby Singer. Enfim...).

Sam se encarregou das louças e Dean pediu para explorar o ferro velho. Depois de trocar um olhar com o dono da casa, o Winchester acabou cedendo.

– Tudo bem. Mas não se afaste da casa e nem pense em entrar nas carcaças de carros. Algumas estão enferrujadas e você pode se machucar. Entendeu?

– Entendeu! – e o menino disparou para fora da cozinha antes que Sam mudasse de idéia.

– Vou ver o que precisa ser reposto – Bobby anunciou – Você sabe onde fica tudo. Pode pegar o que precisar. Ah, renovei o porão também. Dê uma olhada.

– Obrigado – e o rapaz voltou a atenção para as louças sobre a pia. Que bagunça Bobby fazia para cozinhar!

Algum tempo depois, assim que deixou a cozinha um tanto apresentável, Sam foi até a sala pegar sua mochila e a mochila de Dean e desceu um pequeno lance de escadas até o porão de Bobby. Acendeu a luz e observou tudo ao seu redor.

As coisas que o homem tinha naquele cômodo eram impressionantes. De livros falando sobre o sobrenatural a ingredientes e objetos sagrados das mais variadas procedências.

Seria bom montar novos saquinhos de mojo, recuperar algumas ervas e madeiras sagradas.

Separou o que precisava e preparou-se para voltar para cima. Ia saindo sem apagar a luz, por isso teve que voltar alguns passos.

Sam estendeu a mão para apertar o interruptor quando a luz piscou muito rapidamente antes de se estabilizar. O moreno ficou esperando que voltasse a acontecer, mas a falha não se repetiu.

Apesar disso Sam não ficou tranqüilo. Resolveu conferir se Dean estava bem. A casa de Bobby tinha todas as proteções imagináveis, mas não custava se garantir. Se a presença de um demônio conseguira vencer as proteções de Singer devia ser muito poderoso. Talvez algo pior!

**S&D**

Dean saiu da casa e olhou aquele mundo inexplorado que se desvendava à sua frente. Pilhas e pilhas de ferro velho, um lugar para desvendar e explorar. E tornar o seu reino.

Bem que podiam ficar por ali pra sempre!

Mas como iriam embora no dia seguinte precisava aproveitar com todas as suas forças a oportunidade.

O primeiro desejo foi escalar a pilha de sucatas mais alta que encontrasse. Então se lembrou da proibição de Sam e desanimou. Não podia desobedecer o irmão, ele ficaria muito irritado se desconfiasse.

Era melhor brincar de explorador e tentar descobrir algum tipo de tesouro. Talvez se encontrasse algo muito valioso e...

Os olhos verdes descobriram uma espécie de lagarto! Uma miniatura de dinossauro que tomava sol parado ao largo da pequena trilha que cortava o ferro velho.

Aproximou-se pé ante pé para pegar o bichinho, mas o lagarto intuiu sua presença e saiu correndo.

– ESPERA! – Dean gritou e correu atrás dele, tentando não perder a criaturinha ligeira de vista. Foi em vão. O animal sumiu por baixo de uma carcaça e desapareceu.

Dean suspirou. Talvez encontrasse outro...

Preparava-se para voltar quando reparou que tinha corrido até quase a saída do ferro velho. Podia ver o portão de acesso, feito de barras de ferro puro. Antes que pudesse dar meia volta (Sammy ficaria doido da vida se o pegasse ali) notou alguém parado do lado de fora. Um homem de meia idade, usando terno e com as mãos no bolso.

– Ei, tá procurano alguém? – o loirinho gritou meio ressabiado.

– Dean Winchester, conhece? – o homem respondeu usando um tom de voz mais alto, porém bem tranqüilo.

– So eu!

– Que ótimo – o homem respondeu – Meu chefe está muito curioso sobre você, Dean Winchester. Muito curioso mesmo...

O garotinho não respondeu nada. De repente sentiu vontade de voltar sobre os próprios passos e deixar aquele desconhecido ali. Só não o fez por que o instinto apuradíssimo o manteve cravado no chão, impedindo-o de dar as costas para o outro.

Uma voz, lá no fundo, lhe dizia que o homem não estava sozinho. Havia coisas ali, que seus olhos não podiam ver, mas sua intuição os sentia...

– Por isso estou aqui. Pra desvendarmos o mistério.

– Que mistério? – Dean perguntou sem conseguir segurar a curiosidade.

– O que acontece se...

Antes que ele perguntasse Samuel chegou correndo, sem fôlego.

– Dean!

– Sammy!

O Winchester moreno parou um passo a frente do garotinho. Não temeu por que aquele homem, que suspeitava ser um demônio, não podia passar pelas armadilhas que Bobby colocara ao redor de sua propriedade. Quilos de sal e ferro enterrados no chão, próximos a superfície. Além do próprio portão que era ferro puro.

– Família reunida – o desconhecido aproximou-se o máximo que podia do portão, os olhos ficaram negros por breves segundos confirmando a identidade demoníaca – Vim mandar um alô do meu chefe. Tá rolando até uma aposta sobre isso... normalmente nós respeitamos os prazos, vocês sabem, nossa reputação importa muito.

– Do que está falando? – Sam perguntou irritado. Sentiu quando Dean aproximou-se e escondeu-se atrás de suas pernas. Apesar disso não temeu que o demônio invadisse a propriedade. Ele não poderia nem se quisesse. E então ele disse algo que arrepiou o moreno inteirinho.

– Vim antecipar o pagamento de uma dívida – olhou para o vazio ao seu lado, como se pudesse ver as criaturas que estavam paradas ali – E os cobradores estão bem ansiosos pela requisição.

Samuel engoliu em seco e recuou um passo, quase tropeçando em Dean. Adivinhou do que o demônio falava.

Cães do inferno.

Criaturas que poderiam passar facilmente por todas as proteções de Bobby Singer.

– Show time – o demônio falou, atiçando os monstros para cima dos irmãos Winchester.

continua...

* * *

**Gabi**: obrigada pelo review! Espero que continue gostando

* * *

Essa é a grande ultima confusão da história, antes do Grand Finale! Rsrrsrsr não podia perder a chance de trazer os demônios na cola desses dois, hum?

Até aqui a história sofreu muitas alterações em relação com a história original da série e dos livros, mas como é apenas uma fanfic eu requisitei o "direito de fã", se é que isso existe, e adaptei tudo o que achei necessário.

Vejo vocês semana que vem.

Dica: comecei a assistir Under the Dome, não me conquistou que nem Hannibal, mas a serie promete ser boa!


	34. O pedido realizado

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 34_

_O pedido realizado_

* * *

_– Show time – o demônio falou, atiçando os monstros para cima dos irmãos Winchester._

– Espere! – Samuel gritou em desespero. Medo e raiva se misturavam em seu coração – O prazo não acabou!

– Sabemos disso, Sammy Boy – O demônio debochou – Mas estamos realmente curiosos e isso é permitido nas letras pequenas do contrato. Vocês leram as letras miúdas? Acho que não – a criatura deu uma risada seca – A alma de Dean... bem, eu apostei que ficará nessa forma se for agora para o inferno. Imagina... nunca tivemos uma criança pra _torturar_ em casa. Você sabe: geralmente crianças ficam presas no nimbo...

Sam sentiu um apertão na perna, onde Dean o segurava. Não teve coragem de olhar para o irmão e encarar o medo que tornava enorme os olhos verdes assustados. O rapaz se viu enroscado em uma armadilha sem saída: como poderia escapar? O demônio nunca passaria pelas defesas construídas por Bobby Singer. Porém essas mesmas defesas seriam apenas para a espécie dele. Cães do inferno poderiam atravessar calmamente e causar uma carnificina.

– Chega de conversa – o homem falou – Hora do lanchinho. Peguem logo Dean Winchester!

Desesperado, Sam pensou em tomar o irmão nos braços e tentar correr. Não iria longe... fez a única coisa que podia: abaixou-se e puxou o loirinho para si, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo. Se os cães do inferno queriam machucar o garotinho, teriam que matá-lo primeiro.

Talvez fossem, aqueles, os últimos segundos da família Winchester sobre a Terra. Talvez fosse destinado que todos morressem, de um jeito ou de outro, graças a demônios.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – Sam sussurrou a promessa sem garantia alguma apenas para que o loirinho não tremesse tanto em seus braços, com medo. Foi em vão. Dean intuía o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Estava tudo bem pra Sam morrer daquela forma. Afinal o que lhe restaria quando seu irmão fosse tirado de si? Não podia continuar em frente carregando a culpa de falhar com Dean. E o pior: condená-lo, quem sabe, a cair nas profundezas do inferno sendo apenas uma criança de quatro anos...

Os segundos se arrastaram com a lentidão de séculos. Milênios.

Todas as coisas que gostaria e deveria ter dito ao irmão passaram pela mente de Sam Winchester, ao mesmo tempo. E ele lamentou cada uma delas, na certeza de que em breve estaria tudo acabado. Haveria a eternidade para lamentar o que não fora dito, chorar o que não fora feito.

E, quem sabe, Sam não acabasse indo para o inferno junto com Dean...?

– Como assim não tem contrato?!

A pergunta feita pelo homem desconhecido soou cheia de surpresa e assombro.

Samuel abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça de lado para ver a expressão indecifrável que dominava a face do demônio.

– Acabem logo com a raça daquele moleque! – o homem ordenou quase desesperado.

O moreno engoliu em seco, só então percebendo como estava apertando Dean nos braços, a ponto de chegar a machucar. Apesar disso o garotinho não reclamava, assustado demais com tudo o que acontecia. O corpinho frágil tremia de medo nos braços de Sam, que aliviou um pouco o abraço. Mas só um pouco.

– Dean...? – chamou suave. Antes que o garoto respondesse houve uma quase imperceptível mudança na atmosfera. Samuel voltou a olhar para o demônio, mas ele desaparecera.

Confuso, Sam ficou em pé com Dean em seu colo. Olhou de um lado para o outro sem compreender o que acontecera ali. O coração ainda batia acelerado e a boca estava seca. Sentia o suor frio escorrendo pela fronte e pelas costas, como dedos gelados lhe lembrando do medo estarrecedor e total impotência diante do que estava por vir.

Dean, em seu colo, não parecia muito melhor; pálido e trêmulo. Tão frágil...

– Vai ficar tudo bem – voltou a repetir a promessa vazia de segurança. Não entendia o que tinha acontecido, mas não pretendia ficar por ali pra descobrir.

**S&D**

– Como ele está? – Bobby perguntou entrando na sala.

– Adormeceu, finalmente – Sam respondeu observando a face de Dean, deitado no sofá da sala e protegido com um edredom. Não parecia ser um sono tranqüilo, pelo contrário. Vez ou outra o menino estremecia e fazia algum movimento brusco.

Tinha demorado a tarde quase toda para acalmar o menino e tranqüilizá-lo sobre a segurança do lugar, enquanto Bobby vistoriava os arredores do ferro velho. Fazer o menino dormir, então, fora outra batalha.

– Fiz o melhor que pude com as defesas. Mas contra cães do inferno... – o caçador deixou a frase no ar. Sam sabia bem o que ele queria dizer. Contra cães do inferno não haveria defesa quando a hora realmente chegasse.

– Obrigado, Bobby – o moreno estava sentado no mesmo sofá que Dean, já que o garotinho ocupava uma parte pequena, todo encolhido daquele jeito.

O dono da casa foi sentar-se numa poltrona cujo estofado já vira dias melhores. Recostou-se e suspirou cansado.

– Talvez estivessem vigiando a casa. Sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde passaríamos por aqui. Acha seguro seguir viagem amanhã?

Samuel ficou pensativo. Fazia horas desde o ataque que algo martelava sua cabeça.

– O que ele quis dizer com "não há um contrato", Bobby?

O mais velho coçou a barba de forma pensativa. Tirou o boné e o colocou sobre o joelho, pensando bem no que iria dizer. Observava Dean há algum tempo e notara o quanto aquele garotinho deixara de parecer com o homem que conheciam. Agora as palavras do demônio confirmavam as suspeitas do velho caçador.

– Nem todos os feitiços agem da mesma forma, Sam – começou devagar – Alguns são de efeito imediato, instantâneo. Mas isso que você pediu... se me lembro bem... você disse ao Cluricaun "Voltar ao passado e salvar Dean", não foi?

– Sim, algo assim.

– Com tudo o que está envolvido é um pedido bem poderoso. Devíamos saber que nunca aconteceria de forma instantânea ou imediata.

Samuel moveu-se desconfortável no sofá. Estendeu a mão e acariciou os fios loiros do irmão que parecia particularmente num sonho bem ruim, dada a expressão infantil angustiada.

– Como assim, Bobby?

Singer olhou em volta. Franziu o sobrolho ao observar a lareira apagada.

– Penso que alguns feitiços agem de forma gradual como uma lareira. Quando eu acendo o fogo a sala não fica toda aquecida, só o ar ao redor dela. Mas pouco a pouco o calor vai se espalhando e pronto. A sala fica toda quentinha.

Sam engoliu em seco.

– Você está dizendo que...

– Quando o Cluricaun atendeu o seu pedido ele acendeu a lareira dentro do Dean. A forma adulta era o "frio" da sala. A forma infantil é o "calor". Aos poucos ele foi esquentando a sala e fazendo todo o frio desaparecer.

– Deus... então o Dean que a gente conhece está desaparecendo.

– Mas não totalmente ainda – Bobby ficou pensativo – O seu irmão de quatro anos está vindo por completo para o presente. Mas o Dean daquele tempo não reconheceria você ou a mim, não é? Seriamos completos estranhos para ele. Então a "sala" não foi aquecida por completo.

– E o que acontece quando o feitiço ficar completo? – Sam perguntou angustiado.

– Hn... – Bobby coçou a orelha – Eu vou ali pegar o meu dicionário de feitiços Cluricaun e... espera... eu não tenho um, por que não existe um. Como é que eu vou saber, Sam?

O rapaz fez uma careta. Observou a expressão de Dean, mais tranqüila no momento. Talvez o sonho ruim tivesse acabado.

– Por isso o demônio disse que não havia um contrato. O Dean de quatro anos ainda não fez o pacto com o demônio da encruzilhada... por isso os cães do inferno não puderam cobrar a divida e quebrar o acordo – Sam lembrou-se do dia que Ruby lhe alertara para a tatuagem que Dean deixara de ter. Talvez aquele tivesse sido o primeiro sinal dos efeitos verdadeiros de seu pedido e deixara a pista passar em branco.

Nesse ponto o mais velho acenou com a cabeça.

– Faz sentido.

Os dois silenciaram. Por longos minutos ficaram naquela reflexão agradável de quem descobre um jogo de quebras-cabeças e começa a encaixar as peças. Sam, particularmente, parecia feliz com todas que conseguira encaixar no momento.

– Bobby... – o moreno chamou num tom de voz leve.

– O quê? – Singer ergueu a cabeça e flagrou Sam olhando para o irmão com um sorriso nos lábios, parecendo satisfeito com alguma coisa. Quando o Winchester devolveu a mirada de Bobby, o homem não gostou do brilho que viu naqueles olhos claros e atormentados.

– Acabei de mudar de idéia – Sam afirmou em um tom de voz decidido – Não vou voltar Dean para sua forma adulta...

Continua...

* * *

Tinha um milhão de coisas pra dizer mas fui pra Narnia e lutei uma guerra, dai esqueci tudo.

Mentira.

Eu só arrumei meu guarda-roupas e faxinei o quarto. OMG eu não fazia idéia de como aquilo tudo esava sujo... tanto pó... só consigo espirrar sem parar. Vou att essa fanfic e cair na cama!

Vejo vocês semana que vem.


	35. Irmão num se esquece do irmão

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 35_

_Irmão num se esquece do irmão_

* * *

_– Acabei de mudar de idéia – Sam afirmou em um tom de voz decidido – Não vou voltar Dean para sua forma adulta..._

– O que foi que você disse, Sam?

De repente o rapaz parecia muito empolgado com o que tinha concluído.

– Não vê, Bobby? É perfeito! Se Dean continuar assim ele não vai para o inferno. Ele está livre!

O outro homem parecia estarrecido.

– Sim. Mas quando o feitiço se completar nós não temos certeza do que irá acontecer, Sam. Pode ser qualquer coisa. Bem provável que o Dean desapareça.

O rapaz meneou a cabeça.

– A forma _adulta_ você quer dizer. Se ele ficar assim irá crescer normalmente e voltar a ser adulto, mas sem essa loucura de caçar fantasmas e monstros. Dean pode ter uma família...

– Ele já tem uma família, Sam – Bobby soou seco. Isso não tirou a animação do rapaz.

– Uma família _normal_, quero dizer. Encontramos algum casal que queira cuidar do meu irmão. Você mesmo disse: ele nunca teve chance de crescer como uma criança comum, não é? Talvez essa seja a chance, já pensou nisso?

O dono da casa parecia inconformado.

– Não pode estar falando sério Sam! Dean vai esquecer de você, de mim...

– E de todas as vezes que esteve a beira da morte – Sam cortou – De todos os monstros que crescemos matando. De me ver morrer ano passado e de vender a alma. Não me parece tão ruim assim.

– E de quem ele realmente é – Bobby esbravejou – O Dean que conhecemos vai sumir, Sam. Será como se ele nunca tivesse existido, o Dean que adora torta, o Dean que só dá foras e nunca se cansa de estar errado. É tão fácil assim pra você deixar que ele se vá?

O moreno respirou fundo e desviou os olhos.

– Se for para salvar a alma dele do inferno, sim. Dean não vai sofrer, Bobby. Ele não se lembrará de nós. Toda a culpa por essa escolha estará sobre os meus ombros, não sobre os dele. Dean sempre quis isso, uma família normal...

– Não – Singer cortou a frase com irritação – _Você_ sempre quis isso, Sam. Não o Dean. Tem que parar com isso, garoto.

Sam engoliu em seco diante do olhar duro que recebeu do outro homem. Pensou em ignorar a acusação, mas quando viu Bobby levantar-se e colocar o boné sobre a cabeça, com intenção de sair da sala ele não resistiu.

– Parar com o quê, Bobby?

– Tentar se livrar de quem te considera família. Tem certeza de que essa escolha será melhor para o Dean? Ou é o que acha melhor pra você?

O rapaz sentiu o rosto queimar de raiva e vergonha pela clara acusação nas palavras de Singer. Porém engoliu em seco e ficou quieto enquanto o mais velho se retirava deixando para trás uma atmosfera pesada. Desviou os olhos para o irmão que continuava dormindo profundo, apesar de em alguns momentos a conversa ter alcançado tons mais exaltados. O menino devia estar esgotado, tanto física quanto mentalmente.

Ajeitou o edredom ao redor do corpinho todo encolhido e tirou alguns fios loiros que caiam sobre os olhos fechados.

Sam só pensava no que era o melhor para Dean, dadas todas as circunstâncias que os envolvia no momento. Se havia a menor chance de salvar o irmão do inferno, então Sam o faria.

Não importava o preço que tivesse que pagar.

**S&D**

Samuel Winchester acordou com o barulho estridente de louça batendo. Por um instante se viu preso na confusão sonolenta de quem acaba de despertar. Piscou espantando o sono e se espreguiçou. O corpo todo estava dolorido, pela noite passada dormindo sentado no sofá.

A barulhada continuava na cozinha, fazendo o rapaz sorrir torto. Bobby estava preparando o café ou lutando com as panelas? Suspirando, Sam assumiu para si que o homem devia estar muito irritado com sua decisão.

Então olhou para o lado onde Dean estaria dormindo, mas só viu o edredom meio caído no chão. Seu irmão já devia estar de pé. Puxou o celular e observou as horas. Não era nem sete e meia da manhã ainda.

Sem opção levantou-se também. Foi pisando leve até a cozinha e espiou. Apenas Bobby Singer estava no local, de costas para a porta e colocando colheradas de pó de café em um coador de papel.

Ainda silencioso, voltou sobre os próprios passos. Parcos raios de sol varavam pelas brechas da velha cortina da sala de Bobby indicando que o dia seria um pouco mais quente que os últimos. Numa súbita inspiração Sam foi até a porta da sala e abriu. Não se surpreendeu de verdade: Dean estava agachado mexendo na terra úmida do sereno da noite.

– Ei, sardento! – Sam chamou, parando sob o batente – Aqui fora é perigoso.

– Tio Bobby disse que o Dean podia vim – o loirinho revelou e fungou com força – Num tem perigo, Sammy. Se outra coisa malvada vim a gente derrota ela!

Sam riu e desceu os pequenos degraus, saindo no espaço do ferro velho.

– O que você está fazendo aí?

Só então Dean parou de cavoucar a terra e ergueu o rostinho para o irmão.

– Uma armadilha... – sussurrou como quem conta um segredo importantíssimo.

O moreno segurou a vontade de rir diante de tanta seriedade mostrada pelo menino. Agachou-se ao lado dele e tentou soar igualmente solene.

– Armadilha para coisas malvadas?

– Não, Sammy, seu bobão – ele respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas aloiradas – Issu nunca ia pega uma coisa malvada.

O rapaz estendeu a mão e passou o polegar pela bochecha do menino, limpando a sujeira que manchava a pele branca. Dean devia ter passado os dedinhos melecados de terra e sujado sem querer.

– Então é armadilha pra quê?

– Pra um largato – ele respondeu se enroscando com a palavra – Dean viu um largato ontem puraqui... acho que ele vai cresce e vira um dinossauro assim.

– Um dinossauro? – Sam se divertiu com a inocência infantil.

– O Dean que muito um dinossauro – e o loirinho voltou a cavar.

Sam observou por alguns instantes antes de resolver ajudá-lo a cavar a terra. Então arriscou entrar num outro assunto.

– Já pensou se um dia o Dean esquece que conheceu o Sam?

O garotinho pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

– O Dean nunca vai esquece u Sammy. Irmão num se esquece do irmão.

– Mas pode acontecer... a gente caça tanta coisa malvada, vai que uma delas faz o Dean esquecer do Sammy...

Então o loirinho olhou para Sam com os olhos verdes enormes cobertos de tristeza e abandono.

– Daí o Dean ia se muito triste. O Dean sempre ia sabe que falta alguma coisa. Purque o Sammy é o mais importante pro Dean.

Samuel engoliu em seco, subitamente com um nó na garganta que lhe dificultou a respiração. Tratou de engolir a emoção pelo que ouvira.

– Ah...

Antes que continuasse falando o menino segurou-lhe a mão com os dedinhos cobertos de terra e apertou.

– Não fica preocupado, Sammy. O Dean promete que nunca vai esquece o Sammy, tá bom? Pode confia no Dean.

Samuel respirou fundo e não respondeu. Apenas apertou os lábios exibindo um sorriso triste e pouco convincente, porém Dean voltou a cavar a armadilha para lagartos; preocupado em conseguir prender seu dinossauro.

**S&D**

Bobby terminou de virar a água no coador. Cheiro de café forte se espalhou pela cozinha. Na opinião do velho caçador, nada como um bom café forte e amargo para começar um dia que tinha tudo para ser péssimo.

– Bom dia, Bobby – a voz de Sam tirou Singer de suas reflexões. Com mau humor ele voltou-se com uma resposta indelicada na ponta da língua, mas calou-se. Franziu as sobrancelhas olhando inquisidor para a mochila que o rapaz segurava – Peguei tudo o que precisávamos, eu acho. Mas é melhor fazer mais mulso.

– Para o Cluricaun? – Bobby soou rabugento.

– Para o Cluricaun – Sam confirmou de forma singela.

– Bom. Posso fazer sem problemas – Bobby fechou a garrafa de café e colocou sobre a mesa – Quando pretende partir?

– Quanto antes melhor – o moreno preparou-se para dar meia volta e ir chamar Dean para a primeira refeição do dia.

Singer meneou a cabeça e voltou aos seus afazeres. Não perguntou por que Sam mudara de idéia. O importante é que o rapaz decidira fazer a coisa certa.

– E Bobby, – Sam parou a porta da cozinha e antes de sair se desculpou – Eu sinto muito por antes.

O mais velho não respondeu. Quando o assunto era a pessoa que amamos a razão passava longe. Felizmente Sam voltara a ter bom senso e poderiam terminar aquela história da maneira correta.

Continua...

* * *

**Gabi** – o Dean voltou a ter quatro anos! A idade que ele tinha quando a mãe foi morta pelo demônio de olhos amarelos. Obrigada pelo review!

* * *

Isso ae meu povo. Já estamos na reta final... snif...


	36. Conversas na noite estrelada

**Título: **And more confusion  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: 3  
**Casal: **-x-  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, sobrenatural, mistério, suspense, violencia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**And more confusion  
****Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 36_

_Conversas na noite estrelada_

* * *

Passar de um estado irmão para o outro foi rápido e fácil, se comparado as demais viagens que já tinham feito naquela louca aventura.

Atravessavam a Dakota do Norte rumo a propriedade de Connelly, tendo parado duas vezes para consultar o mapa e se localizar e uma vez para comer. Passava pouco das três horas de uma tarde pouco ensolarada, depois de dois dias de viagem, quando Bobby Singer estacionou a caminhonete perto de um portão e desligou o motor.

Samuel parou o Impala e desceu do veículo, indo ter com o mais velho.

– É aqui – Bobby revelou indicando a grande placa verde que proibia a entrada na propriedade particular.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos e observou a paisagem. A fazenda ficava no meio do nada, distante alguns quilômetros do centro da cidade a oeste e mais alguns quilômetros da próxima fazenda a centro-oeste. Ao redor havia nada mais que campo selvagem e desbravado.

A estrada de terra estava cercada por mato alto, assim como o caminho de acesso à propriedade de Nicholas. Se o resto do local estivesse naquelas condições de conservação... era bem capaz de o teto lhes cair nas cabeças!

Com um suspiro Sam voltou os olhos rapidamente para o Impala, de onde Dean observava tudo com aparência cansada, de joelhos sobre o banco de trás.

– Vamos lá – o Winchester tentou se animar – Se não der certo aqui a gente tenta o Colorado.

– Deus nos ajude, Sam.

Aquele foi o sinal para voltarem para os carros e, depois que o moreno abriu a porteira de madeira, rumassem propriedade a dentro.

**S&D**

A casa da fazenda não estava tão ruim assim, pelo menos por fora. Parecia que a madeira de boa qualidade resistiria ainda muito tempo mais às intempéries futuras. O mato também não tomara conta do terreno ao redor, todo coberto com pequenos pedriscos, por onde algumas poucas ervas daninhas brotavam aqui e acolá.

Sam desceu do Impala e caminhou pelo pequeno pátio a céu aberto, galgando os dois degraus de acesso a varanda arejada. Esticou a mão e passou pelo caibro principal da construção seguindo as instruções de Conelly. Sem problema algum, graças a sua altura, encontrou as chaves, voltando com os dedos sujos de poeira.

– Lar doce lar – o rapaz sacudiu o molho causando um barulho metálico – Espere um pouco aqui, Bobby. Vou verificar se é seguro.

O mais velho, que tinha acabado de bater a porta da caminhonete, assentiu e seguiu até parar ao lado do Impala, onde Dean acabara cochilando no banco de trás. Verificou se a pistola estava no cós da calça e ficou quieto, em alerta.

Assim que colocou o pé dentro da construção Sam relaxou. O que parecia ser uma sala, com os móveis cobertos com lençóis, apresentava símbolos sagrados em todas as paredes, inclusive no teto.

– Connelly, seu filho da mãe precavido! – o Winchester exclamou satisfeito. Reconhecia alguns daqueles símbolos, pintados em branco, vermelho e preto, alguns parecendo bem antigos, outros nem tanto. Muitos deles não reconheceu.

Sorrindo torto voltou para fora da propriedade e acenou para Singer.

– Pode vir, Bobby. É mais seguro aqui dentro do que aí fora. Tem tantas proteções que não sei nem como eu consegui entrar...

– Espero que essas proteções não afastem Cluricaun – o caçador mais velho abriu a porta do Impala e pegou Dean nos braços com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

– Acho que não. Connelly reclamou que não conseguia se livrar deles – Sam sentia-se esperançoso. Foi até o carro pegar as mochilas, tanto a sua quanto do seu irmão e a do Bobby.

Os três entraram na casa. Samuel deixou as mochilas no chão, no canto da sala. Puxou o lençol que estava sobre o sofá e verificou. Não estava muito sujo, só precisou bater um pouco do pó para que Bobby colocasse o loirinho adormecido.

– Vamos por as mãos na massa – o mais velho decretou – Você pega os mantimentos e verifica as condições da casa. Eu vou até o porão montar as armadilhas.

– Combinado.

Depois disso ambos se separaram e se concentraram em suas tarefas.

**S&D**

O Winchester confirmou que Connelly dizia a verdade: havia água corrente e energia elétrica. Por baixo dos lençóis os moveis não estavam tão sujos e ele liberou alguns que achou que usariam.

Não havia sistema de aquecimento, para isso precisariam de lenha para a lareira e para cozinhar, pois não tinha gás.

Satisfeito com o que descobrira voltou para a sala e despertou Dean, que acordou a contra gosto, esfregando os olhinhos sonolentos.

– O que que foi, Sammy?

O moreno sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos do irmão.

– Nada. Vou pegar lenha, quer me ajudar?

– Quero! – completamente desperto saltou do sofá e entrelaçou os dedos nos do irmão.

Os dois saíram juntos da casa. Sam parou para observar e logo viu alguns galhos secos de uma árvore que se erguia acima do mato. Parecia ideal para usar como lenha.

Sabia que Bobby tinha um machado no porta-malas da caminhonete e o pegou emprestado. Para Dean tudo era festa: entrar no mato alto, assistir o irmão derrubar a pequena árvore e quebrá-la em pedaços menores. O loirinho achou o máximo quando o irmão colocou três achas de lenha em seus pequenos braços e ele ajudou Sam a trazer a lenha para casa.

Observando o pequenino caminhar a sua frente, carregando a madeira com dificuldade enquanto abria passagem pela folhagem sem reclamar, Sam sentiu-se cheio de orgulho.

Juntos e em silêncio voltaram para a casa da fazenda. Primeiro colocaram lenha na lareira da sala. Com algum trabalho Samuel acendeu o fogo e o deixou estável. Depois foram para a cozinha. Começavam a ajeitar a lenha quando Bobby surgiu pela porta que levava ao porão.

– Pronto. Armei todas as armadilhas e não economizei mulso. Se tiver algum Cluricaun, nós o pegaremos.

– Então é só esperar?

– E torcer pra ter sorte, garoto.

Sam sorriu. Pensava em terminar de acender o fogão a lenha e esquentar água para que Dean pudesse tomar um banho rápido, assim como os dois adultos. Depois improvisariam algo pra comer e Samuel colocaria uma idéia em plano. Algo que acabara de lhe ocorrer e que era algo que sentia saudades da infância.

**S&D**

Enquanto Bobby tomava banho, Sam foi até a mochila e pegou algumas roupinhas para que Dean se lavasse em seguida. Escolheu peças de manga comprida, já que o ar na Dakota do Norte já não era mais tão fresco. As noites podiam se tornar bem frias no prelúdio de um longo inverno.

Observou as peças pequeninas, sentindo certo clima de "despedida". Sua intuição lhe dizia que aquela fazenda era o marco derradeiro da longa jornada. Finalmente colocariam um fim na confusão. E tal pensamento trazia algo de saudades ao coração de Samuel.

Lembrava-se das palavras de Bobby Singer, ditas algum tempo atrás. Ele lhe indicava que Dean nunca tivera chance de crescer como uma criança normal. E Sam devia lhe permitir isso enquanto fosse possível. Buscando lenha com Dean, Samuel compreendera o outro lado da moeda. Ele próprio nunca tivera chance de cuidar do mais velho, por que Dean não se permitia ser assim tratado por Sam. Ele sempre erguia um muro em volta de si, impedindo até mesmo o próprio irmão de se aproximar quando ele mais sofria. Como se isso fosse demonstrar algum tipo de fraqueza e Dean tinha medo de parecer fraco aos olhos do irmão caçula, a quem protegia.

Aquela era a chance de Sam finalmente poder fazer algo pelo mais velho. Realmente cuidar dele e protegê-lo.

Pena que só se dera conta daquilo tão perto de perder a oportunidade... mas é claro que aproveitaria a chance enquanto desse tempo.

Depois que todos os três tomaram banho e se alimentaram, Sam chamou Dean para ir ao terreno cheio de pedriscos para acender uma fogueira. O garotinho vibrou com a perspectiva, achando a idéia fantástica.

Enquanto os irmãos juntavam alguma lenha e acendiam ao fogo, Bobby pegou uma das cadeiras da cozinha e colocou na varanda, de onde podia ver o céu cheio de estrelas da noite sem poluição na Dakota do Norte. Ao seu lado, apoiada na parede e ao alcance das mãos, descansava a espingarda de repetição, pra qualquer eventualidade. Precaução já salvara a vida dos três muitas e muitas vezes.

Sam observou enquanto as chamas ganhavam força e estabilidade. Então estendeu um cobertor sobre as pedrinhas e deitou-se nele. No chão frio deixou a Calibre Doze, cano duplo que o próprio Dean serrara. Confiava que, se fosse necessário, Bobby daria cobertura para que os irmãos passassem pela porta entreaberta da casa, já protegida com sal grosso e os símbolos que Connelly desenhara.

– Vem aqui, Sardento.

– Ei! Num so sardento! – apesar de reclamar Dean aceitou o convite e deitou-se de costas sobre o peito de Sam, que cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Por um tempo ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando o céu estrelado. A Dakota do Norte podia não ser um estado tão badalado quanto Nova Iorque ou tão popular quanto Nevada, mas tinha seus encantos. E a natureza exuberante era um deles, muito marcante por sinal.

A noite estava linda, límpida. O ar fresco remetia a uma época em que o homem não maculara tudo com sua destruição tecnológica. Por breves segundos Sam entendeu o que aquele garoto da loja de conveniência lhes dissera sobre ser a última pessoa sobre a Terra, e a paz que tal pensamento oferecia.

– Sammy...?

– O que foi?

– Por que cas estrela num cai?

Bobby sufocou uma risada ao ouvir a pergunta. Samuel sorriu largo, exibindo os dentes perfeitos. Se pudesse teria gravado aquela pergunta tão inocente!

– Por que alguém amarrou com barbante.

– Ahhhhhh...

A resposta pareceu satisfazer Dean Winchester. O menininho ficou num silêncio reflexivo por mais um momento, talvez tentando entender o que tinha escutado.

– Sammy...?

– O que, Dean?

– Quem qui amarro as estrela no céu?

Dessa vez Bobby riu, assim como o moreno.

– Foi... o Papai do Céu.

– Tipo Deus...? – a vozinha soou nitidamente impressionada.

– É – Sam ponderou – Tipo Deus.

Novamente Dean ficou refletindo sobre o que ouvira. Bocejou de sono, apesar de dormir por boa parte da tarde, ajudar Sam com a lenha tinha sido muito cansativo pra criança.

– Deus é bem grandão, num é? Maior que o Sammy! – deduziu falando numa voz sonada.

– Com certeza Deus é bem maior que eu! – o Winchester caçula respondeu divertido, sentindo como o peso do corpinho do irmão aumentava. Parecia que Dean tinha adormecido sobre seu peito.

Bobby meneou a cabeça. No fim das contas Samuel não era assim tão ruim com crianças. A bem da verdade melhorara bastante desde que Singer se juntara a inusitada aventura. Até o tom de voz era mais carinhoso, e Sam já não ficava mais impaciente com a infantilidade do loirinho.

Sam pegava o jeito justamente quando o feitiço estava a um passo de ser revertido. Mais uma das ironias da vida tão turbulenta que aqueles dois rapazes levavam.

Continua...

* * *

OMG

Fui ao AF ontem. Cheguei três horas da manhã e sai pra trampar as seis. Vou postar isso e cair na cama.

Até semana que vem!

PS: Eu estava com cosplay de Koenma


End file.
